


Nada Personal Por Regan

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drama, M/M, Post-War, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-24
Updated: 2005-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 53,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Respuesta al reto de Suisei Lady Dragon. Lucius / Ron 10 años después de la guerra, Lucius y Ron buscan entre sí vestigios de las personas que perdieron, llegando a un extraño y silencioso compañerismo y ¿algo más? <br/>Sé que la pareja es extraña, pero si le dan una oportunidad prometo que les gustará ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suisei Lady Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Suisei+Lady+Dragon).



  
[Nada Personal](viewstory.php?sid=6875) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: _Respuesta al reto de Suisei Lady Dragon_  
 **Lucius / Ron** 10 años después de la guerra, Lucius y Ron buscan entre sí vestigios de las personas que perdieron, llegando a un extraño y silencioso compañerismo y ¿algo más?  
Sé que la pareja es extraña, pero si le dan una oportunidad prometo que les gustará ;)  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Lucius Malfoy, Ron Weasley  
Géneros:  Romance, Drama  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  16 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 57007 Lecturas: 7787  
Publicado: 24/03/05 Actualizado: 16/07/06 

  


  


Nada Personal por Regan

  


  


  
_El pelirrojo y el rubio pertenecen a la novela de Harry Potter, que pertenece a J.K. Rowling.  
La canción que utilizaré por partes es ‘Nada personal’ de Armando Manzanero  
El poema en el primer capítulo es “En el entierro de un amigo” de Antonio Machado.  
La trama está basada en la idea/reto original de: Suisei Lady Dragon._

  
 **Nada Personal**   
_Por Regan_

  
 _No está dedicada a nadie en específico. Se lo dedico a todas las amables y liadísimas personas que me he encontrado en este lugarcito en Internet, en el que ya me siento como en casita  
Trataré de esforzarme para que esté a la altura de ustedes, jeje._   


  


  
**Capítulo I**   
_Nada Personal_   


  
_Entre tú y yo  
No hay nada personal_

  
Los rayos del amanecer caían con soberbia sobre los campos de la provincia inglesa. Hacía tiempo que aquellos amaneceres traían tranquilidad a los hogares y corazones de las personas que habían vivido aquella, ahora lejana, pero no por ello menos terrible época. El 31 de Julio de 2007, marcaba diez años del término de la Segunda Gran Guerra. Se respiraba tranquilidad en el ambiente, no era como si todos los días toda la gente agradeciera estar viva, pero las personas que aún recordaban lo sucedido en esa Era de Oscuridad sí lo hacían. Por lo menos la gran mayoría, los que recordaban…

Alguien dijo alguna vez… pobre de aquél que no conozca su pasado, por que está condenado a repetirlo.

  
Sin embargo, había aún unas pocas personas a las que estas fechas, más que tranquilidad, les traían nostalgia a sus corazones.

  
Una de esas personas era Ronald Weasley. El último miembro de la dinastía. La mayor parte de su familia había perdido la vida en la Segunda Gran Guerra, luchando por un ideal que más tarde triunfaría, a costa de la vida de los seres que más quiso… Tenía sólo diecisiete años cuando perdió todo, apenas la edad para comenzar a madurar. Y había tenido que madurar en un solo golpe.

  
Primero fue su padre, el que más se había expuesto al peligro. Siempre cuidando de su familia, pero nunca cuidó lo suficiente de él mismo… había muerto en el primero de tantos ataques al Ministerio, a principios de la Guerra.

  
Después fueron cayendo uno a uno… Fred y George en un ataque al Callejón Diagon. Charlie y Bill en misiones para La Orden…

  
Ginny murió protegiendo a su madre de un ataque de mortífagos, los últimos que quedaban libres  o vivos- justo en los últimos meses de la Guerra. Su muerte había sido la más injusta. Ginny tenía apenas 16 años, era una niña…

Su madre era lo último que le quedaba. Se había aferrado a ella durante los últimos años de su vida, pero su madre tampoco era eterna. Hacía más o menos medio año que había partido para unirse al resto de su familia.

  
Ahora estaba solo. O por lo menos así se sentía.

  
Caminó como todos los años, el 31 de Julio, por aquél pacífico cementerio. En esos momentos el lugar sí que le daba paz. Mucha gente acudía cada año, más que nada para celebrar una fiesta que terminaba en exceso de firewhisky o whisky normal, dependiendo si los visitantes eran muggles o magos, que en estas fiestas regularmente terminaban mezclándose y perdiendo la noción de por qué estaban ahí…

  
Por eso Ron acudía y se retiraba a temprana hora, evitando así la algarabía producida por personas que no sabían ni lo que celebraban…

  
Él estaba ahí para lo que poca gente estaba. Para pasar unos minutos con la gente a la que había querido, dedicarles algunos pensamientos, colocarles un ramo de flores - que con un práctico hechizo se mantendrían frescas hasta el próximo año, la próxima visita. Cada año flores diferentes. No tenía caso visitarlos más. A las personas se les dan todas esas cosas en vida. En la muerte son inútiles los regalos.

  
Justo después de colocar las flores para Fred y George, levantó el rostro hacia el monumento que se erguía orgulloso en el centro del cementerio. Una simple figura geométrica que no significaba nada para la gente en general, pero que encerraba, en sus grabados de runas antiguas, la historia de una horrible guerra, narrada por la gente que la había vivido de cerca.

  
Se acercó al monumento y pasó sus manos por el tallado de runas, leyendo mentalmente la inscripción. Nunca, hasta ese momento, se había tomado un momento para leer lo que se había escrito en ese monumento. Después de diez años, quizá era tiempo…

  
_“En honor de todos los que cayeron en la Guerra.  
Tierra les dieron una tarde horrible  
del mes de julio, bajo el sol de fuego.  
A un paso de la abierta sepultura,  
había rosas de podridos pétalos,  
entre geranios de áspera fragancia  
y roja flor. El cielo  
puro y azul. Corría  
un aire fuerte y seco.  
De los gruesos cordeles suspendidos,  
pesadamente, descender hicieron  
los ataúdes al fondo de la fosa  
los dos sepultureros...  
Y al reposar sonaron con recio golpe,  
solemne, en el silencio.  
Un golpe de ataúd en tierra es algo  
perfectamente serio.  
Sobre las negras cajas se rompían  
los pesados terrones polvorientos...  
El aire se llevaba  
de la honda fosa el blanquecino aliento.  
Y tú, sin sombra ya, duerme y reposa,  
larga paz a tus huesos...  
Definitivamente,  
duerme un sueño tranquilo y verdadero.  
Aquí se unen los corazones y las almas de todos los que vivieron la misma historia. ”_   


Sonrió por un momento, repasando esa última frase. Unión de los que vivieron la misma historia. Una bonita frase que alguien con tiempo de sobra habría inventado. Nunca… nadie podría unir los corazones de los que vivieron la misma historia. Porque esa misma historia había sido vivida desde diferentes puntos de vista.

  
Pasó sus blancos y frágiles dedos una vez más sobre el tallado de runas, intentando grabar en su mente algunas partes del poema, las que se le hacían más verdaderas.

  
Unos secos pasos acercándose a él interrumpieron sus cavilaciones.

  
Todos los años, excepto quizás los primeros, esos mismos pasos se habían acercado a él sin dirigirle una sola palabra. Se podría decir que su ritual de cada año no sería lo mismo sin esos pasos. Sonrió. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

  
Una de ellas era la rivalidad entre los sobrevivientes de la familia Weasley y los sobrevivientes de la familia Malfoy.

  
\- ¿A quién perdiste en la guerra?

  
Ron volteó el rostro sorprendido hacia el hombre que le dirigía la palabra. Lo miró de arriba hacia abajo tratando de convencerse que no había dicho nada, que no había roto la costumbre del silencio que se había forjado con los años.

  
\- ¿Perdón?  Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió responder, mientras intentaba encontrar algún gesto de burla en el otro hombre.

  
\- Pregunté  suspiró  ¿A quién perdiste en la guerra?

  
\- Quizá yo sea el que deba hacer esa pregunta, ya que usted debe estar más enterado de las muertes, señor Malfoy.

  
\- Hazlo  fue la escueta respuesta del hombre, más bien dicha como una orden.

  
\- ¿A quién perdió en la guerra señor Malfoy?

  
\- A mi familia y a toda la gente cercana a mi, joven Weasley. Y usted, ¿A quién perdió en la guerra?

  
Ron sonrió de medio lado, aún sorprendido por la actitud del elegante hombre rubio que, recargado en una lápida cercana, lo miraba fijamente.

  
\- A mi familia, amigos y al amor  respondió secamente y se dio la vuelta para retirarse del cementerio  Nos veremos el año que viene señor Malfoy.

  
\- No fue… ni es, nada personal señor Weasley  añadió el hombre rubio antes de que Ron se alejara más.

  
Ron sonrió con ironía sin detenerse, sólo volteó la cabeza un momento para lanzar una mirada de desconfianza.

  
\- ¿Fue eso una disculpa por todos los años que nos hizo la vida miserable?

  
\- No.

  
\- Entonces tiene razón señor Malfoy, entre usted y yo… no hay nada personal.

  
Y siguió su camino, alejándose lentamente del cementerio de South East, Inglaterra. Dejando atrás las tumbas de los seres que había perdido hacía ya tantos años… intentando dejar, junto con las flores en ellas, los recuerdos que le entristecían la existencia.

  
Intentando seguir adelante, solo.

  
Dejando atrás también a un hombre abatido, más por la vida que había llevado, que por los años que había vivido: Lucius Malfoy. Un hombre que sin saberlo ninguno de los dos, buscaba exactamente lo mismo que él.

  
Olvidar y continuar.

  
Encontrar algo de lo que pudiera sostenerse.

___________

  
¡Hola…!

Gracias a los que hayan leído este capítulo, que es más bien una introducción  o pretende serlo  a la historia del reto.

En verdad pensé que me costaría más trabajo del que me costó  que en realidad sí fue algo importante. Aunque realmente me puse ayer en la noche y terminé hoy en la mañana de escribir, llevaba desde el día que pusieron el reto intentando estructurar la historia, cambié la trama que ya había ideado radicalmente y quedó, pues… esto jeje.

Un par de aclaraciones por si acaso valdrán la pena. Esto es un Drama. Si no tienen clara la definición de qué es un Drama se las pongo aquí: Es un género literario, en el cuál se imita un hecho de la realidad, de la vida común, en él, se plasman emociones y actitudes totalmente humanas y tiene un final feliz.

Lo segundo, tengo una pregunta… no sabía si matar a Harry o no :P, es que me da penita por él… si han ganado la guerra significa que Harry venció… mi otra opción era que la guerra hubiera finalizado y Harry perdido, pero no quedaba para la trama. Así que lo dejo a su consideración ¿Murió o no murió Harry en la guerra?

Y por último, el reto decía “más de diez años después de la guerra”, si leen con cuidado, he puesto que son exactamente diez años después ¿por qué? ¡Porque esto es la introducción! La historia aún no comienza de lleno. Esto irá lento pero seguro, sí señor, no quiero hacer surgir un amor tan fuerte como el que pide el reto de la noche a la mañana… intenté hacer un one-shoot y me daba lata el típico “y de repente notó que había estado enamorado de él desde siempre…” cof, cof… Pero no se preocupen, que no tardaré mucho en actualizar y no será una historia de demasiados capítulos (o eso creo).

Una nota bastante larga, pero tenía que poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Agradezco a cualquier posible prospecto de lector, esperando que la lectura sea de su agrado,

Regan.

PD: Aaaaa *se cae de la emoción* me toca estrenar la sección... ¡yupii...!

 _13 de Mayo de 2006. Corregida gramática y ortografía_.

  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=6875>  



	2. Chapter 2

  
[Nada Personal](viewstory.php?sid=6875) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: _Respuesta al reto de Suisei Lady Dragon_  
 **Lucius / Ron** 10 años después de la guerra, Lucius y Ron buscan entre sí vestigios de las personas que perdieron, llegando a un extraño y silencioso compañerismo y ¿algo más?  
Sé que la pareja es extraña, pero si le dan una oportunidad prometo que les gustará ;)  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Lucius Malfoy, Ron Weasley  
Géneros:  Romance, Drama  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  16 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 57007 Lecturas: 7787  
Publicado: 24/03/05 Actualizado: 16/07/06 

  


  


Nada Personal por Regan

  


  


  
_El pelirrojo y el rubio pertenecen a la novela de Harry Potter, que pertenece a J.K. Rowling.  
La canción que utilizaré por partes es ‘Nada personal’ de Armando Manzanero  
El poema en el primer capítulo es “En el entierro de un amigo” de Antonio Machado.  
La trama está basada en la idea/reto original de: Suisei Lady Dragon._

  
 **Nada Personal**   
_Por Regan_

  
 _No está dedicada a nadie en específico. Se lo dedico a todas las amables y liadísimas personas que me he encontrado en este lugarcito en Internet, en el que ya me siento como en casita  
Trataré de esforzarme para que esté a la altura de ustedes, jeje._   


  


  
**Capítulo I**   
_Nada Personal_   


  
_Entre tú y yo  
No hay nada personal_

  
Los rayos del amanecer caían con soberbia sobre los campos de la provincia inglesa. Hacía tiempo que aquellos amaneceres traían tranquilidad a los hogares y corazones de las personas que habían vivido aquella, ahora lejana, pero no por ello menos terrible época. El 31 de Julio de 2007, marcaba diez años del término de la Segunda Gran Guerra. Se respiraba tranquilidad en el ambiente, no era como si todos los días toda la gente agradeciera estar viva, pero las personas que aún recordaban lo sucedido en esa Era de Oscuridad sí lo hacían. Por lo menos la gran mayoría, los que recordaban…

Alguien dijo alguna vez… pobre de aquél que no conozca su pasado, por que está condenado a repetirlo.

  
Sin embargo, había aún unas pocas personas a las que estas fechas, más que tranquilidad, les traían nostalgia a sus corazones.

  
Una de esas personas era Ronald Weasley. El último miembro de la dinastía. La mayor parte de su familia había perdido la vida en la Segunda Gran Guerra, luchando por un ideal que más tarde triunfaría, a costa de la vida de los seres que más quiso… Tenía sólo diecisiete años cuando perdió todo, apenas la edad para comenzar a madurar. Y había tenido que madurar en un solo golpe.

  
Primero fue su padre, el que más se había expuesto al peligro. Siempre cuidando de su familia, pero nunca cuidó lo suficiente de él mismo… había muerto en el primero de tantos ataques al Ministerio, a principios de la Guerra.

  
Después fueron cayendo uno a uno… Fred y George en un ataque al Callejón Diagon. Charlie y Bill en misiones para La Orden…

  
Ginny murió protegiendo a su madre de un ataque de mortífagos, los últimos que quedaban libres  o vivos- justo en los últimos meses de la Guerra. Su muerte había sido la más injusta. Ginny tenía apenas 16 años, era una niña…

Su madre era lo último que le quedaba. Se había aferrado a ella durante los últimos años de su vida, pero su madre tampoco era eterna. Hacía más o menos medio año que había partido para unirse al resto de su familia.

  
Ahora estaba solo. O por lo menos así se sentía.

  
Caminó como todos los años, el 31 de Julio, por aquél pacífico cementerio. En esos momentos el lugar sí que le daba paz. Mucha gente acudía cada año, más que nada para celebrar una fiesta que terminaba en exceso de firewhisky o whisky normal, dependiendo si los visitantes eran muggles o magos, que en estas fiestas regularmente terminaban mezclándose y perdiendo la noción de por qué estaban ahí…

  
Por eso Ron acudía y se retiraba a temprana hora, evitando así la algarabía producida por personas que no sabían ni lo que celebraban…

  
Él estaba ahí para lo que poca gente estaba. Para pasar unos minutos con la gente a la que había querido, dedicarles algunos pensamientos, colocarles un ramo de flores - que con un práctico hechizo se mantendrían frescas hasta el próximo año, la próxima visita. Cada año flores diferentes. No tenía caso visitarlos más. A las personas se les dan todas esas cosas en vida. En la muerte son inútiles los regalos.

  
Justo después de colocar las flores para Fred y George, levantó el rostro hacia el monumento que se erguía orgulloso en el centro del cementerio. Una simple figura geométrica que no significaba nada para la gente en general, pero que encerraba, en sus grabados de runas antiguas, la historia de una horrible guerra, narrada por la gente que la había vivido de cerca.

  
Se acercó al monumento y pasó sus manos por el tallado de runas, leyendo mentalmente la inscripción. Nunca, hasta ese momento, se había tomado un momento para leer lo que se había escrito en ese monumento. Después de diez años, quizá era tiempo…

  
_“En honor de todos los que cayeron en la Guerra.  
Tierra les dieron una tarde horrible  
del mes de julio, bajo el sol de fuego.  
A un paso de la abierta sepultura,  
había rosas de podridos pétalos,  
entre geranios de áspera fragancia  
y roja flor. El cielo  
puro y azul. Corría  
un aire fuerte y seco.  
De los gruesos cordeles suspendidos,  
pesadamente, descender hicieron  
los ataúdes al fondo de la fosa  
los dos sepultureros...  
Y al reposar sonaron con recio golpe,  
solemne, en el silencio.  
Un golpe de ataúd en tierra es algo  
perfectamente serio.  
Sobre las negras cajas se rompían  
los pesados terrones polvorientos...  
El aire se llevaba  
de la honda fosa el blanquecino aliento.  
Y tú, sin sombra ya, duerme y reposa,  
larga paz a tus huesos...  
Definitivamente,  
duerme un sueño tranquilo y verdadero.  
Aquí se unen los corazones y las almas de todos los que vivieron la misma historia. ”_   


Sonrió por un momento, repasando esa última frase. Unión de los que vivieron la misma historia. Una bonita frase que alguien con tiempo de sobra habría inventado. Nunca… nadie podría unir los corazones de los que vivieron la misma historia. Porque esa misma historia había sido vivida desde diferentes puntos de vista.

  
Pasó sus blancos y frágiles dedos una vez más sobre el tallado de runas, intentando grabar en su mente algunas partes del poema, las que se le hacían más verdaderas.

  
Unos secos pasos acercándose a él interrumpieron sus cavilaciones.

  
Todos los años, excepto quizás los primeros, esos mismos pasos se habían acercado a él sin dirigirle una sola palabra. Se podría decir que su ritual de cada año no sería lo mismo sin esos pasos. Sonrió. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

  
Una de ellas era la rivalidad entre los sobrevivientes de la familia Weasley y los sobrevivientes de la familia Malfoy.

  
\- ¿A quién perdiste en la guerra?

  
Ron volteó el rostro sorprendido hacia el hombre que le dirigía la palabra. Lo miró de arriba hacia abajo tratando de convencerse que no había dicho nada, que no había roto la costumbre del silencio que se había forjado con los años.

  
\- ¿Perdón?  Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió responder, mientras intentaba encontrar algún gesto de burla en el otro hombre.

  
\- Pregunté  suspiró  ¿A quién perdiste en la guerra?

  
\- Quizá yo sea el que deba hacer esa pregunta, ya que usted debe estar más enterado de las muertes, señor Malfoy.

  
\- Hazlo  fue la escueta respuesta del hombre, más bien dicha como una orden.

  
\- ¿A quién perdió en la guerra señor Malfoy?

  
\- A mi familia y a toda la gente cercana a mi, joven Weasley. Y usted, ¿A quién perdió en la guerra?

  
Ron sonrió de medio lado, aún sorprendido por la actitud del elegante hombre rubio que, recargado en una lápida cercana, lo miraba fijamente.

  
\- A mi familia, amigos y al amor  respondió secamente y se dio la vuelta para retirarse del cementerio  Nos veremos el año que viene señor Malfoy.

  
\- No fue… ni es, nada personal señor Weasley  añadió el hombre rubio antes de que Ron se alejara más.

  
Ron sonrió con ironía sin detenerse, sólo volteó la cabeza un momento para lanzar una mirada de desconfianza.

  
\- ¿Fue eso una disculpa por todos los años que nos hizo la vida miserable?

  
\- No.

  
\- Entonces tiene razón señor Malfoy, entre usted y yo… no hay nada personal.

  
Y siguió su camino, alejándose lentamente del cementerio de South East, Inglaterra. Dejando atrás las tumbas de los seres que había perdido hacía ya tantos años… intentando dejar, junto con las flores en ellas, los recuerdos que le entristecían la existencia.

  
Intentando seguir adelante, solo.

  
Dejando atrás también a un hombre abatido, más por la vida que había llevado, que por los años que había vivido: Lucius Malfoy. Un hombre que sin saberlo ninguno de los dos, buscaba exactamente lo mismo que él.

  
Olvidar y continuar.

  
Encontrar algo de lo que pudiera sostenerse.

___________

  
¡Hola…!

Gracias a los que hayan leído este capítulo, que es más bien una introducción  o pretende serlo  a la historia del reto.

En verdad pensé que me costaría más trabajo del que me costó  que en realidad sí fue algo importante. Aunque realmente me puse ayer en la noche y terminé hoy en la mañana de escribir, llevaba desde el día que pusieron el reto intentando estructurar la historia, cambié la trama que ya había ideado radicalmente y quedó, pues… esto jeje.

Un par de aclaraciones por si acaso valdrán la pena. Esto es un Drama. Si no tienen clara la definición de qué es un Drama se las pongo aquí: Es un género literario, en el cuál se imita un hecho de la realidad, de la vida común, en él, se plasman emociones y actitudes totalmente humanas y tiene un final feliz.

Lo segundo, tengo una pregunta… no sabía si matar a Harry o no :P, es que me da penita por él… si han ganado la guerra significa que Harry venció… mi otra opción era que la guerra hubiera finalizado y Harry perdido, pero no quedaba para la trama. Así que lo dejo a su consideración ¿Murió o no murió Harry en la guerra?

Y por último, el reto decía “más de diez años después de la guerra”, si leen con cuidado, he puesto que son exactamente diez años después ¿por qué? ¡Porque esto es la introducción! La historia aún no comienza de lleno. Esto irá lento pero seguro, sí señor, no quiero hacer surgir un amor tan fuerte como el que pide el reto de la noche a la mañana… intenté hacer un one-shoot y me daba lata el típico “y de repente notó que había estado enamorado de él desde siempre…” cof, cof… Pero no se preocupen, que no tardaré mucho en actualizar y no será una historia de demasiados capítulos (o eso creo).

Una nota bastante larga, pero tenía que poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Agradezco a cualquier posible prospecto de lector, esperando que la lectura sea de su agrado,

Regan.

PD: Aaaaa *se cae de la emoción* me toca estrenar la sección... ¡yupii...!

 _13 de Mayo de 2006. Corregida gramática y ortografía_.

  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=6875>  



	3. Nada Personal Por Regan

  
[Nada Personal](viewstory.php?sid=6875) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: _Respuesta al reto de Suisei Lady Dragon_  
 **Lucius / Ron** 10 años después de la guerra, Lucius y Ron buscan entre sí vestigios de las personas que perdieron, llegando a un extraño y silencioso compañerismo y ¿algo más?  
Sé que la pareja es extraña, pero si le dan una oportunidad prometo que les gustará ;)  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Lucius Malfoy, Ron Weasley  
Géneros:  Romance, Drama  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  16 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 57007 Lecturas: 7787  
Publicado: 24/03/05 Actualizado: 16/07/06 

  


  


Café por Regan

  


  


  
**Capítulo III**   
_Café_   


  
_En el café de la mañana  
La canción de la semana_

  
Ron había imaginado la Mansión Malfoy de muchas formas cuando era niño. Primero, la imaginó como un palacio real, siempre con un poco de envidia, por que ahí cualquiera llevaría la vida y la privacidad que él no podía llevar al vivir en La Madriguera. Luego, más entrada su juventud, la comenzó a ver como una enorme cámara de tortura en la que se escondían los más oscuros secretos del mundo de la magia. El palacio se derrumbó para él, junto con muchas otras de sus fantasías.

  
Ahora que se encontraba frente a la imponente mansión, se daba cuenta cuán lejos estaban sus sueños de la realidad. La mansión Malfoy no era un palacio, ni se le parecía, pero era el lugar más grande y bello que jamás había pisado. Decorado con imponentes jardines llenos de flores en todo su esplendor, un pequeño riachuelo corría a lo lejos, cerca de los linderos de un bosque que se antojaba infinito.

  
Al fondo se observaba una apacible construcción, decorada en mármol blanquísimo, perfectamente pulido. No le alcanzaban los ojos para devorar tanta belleza y sin embargo, había algo en el paisaje que no le permitía calificar aquel hermoso lugar con el adjetivo de ‘feliz’. Tal vez fuera que, por ser la antigua casa de los Malfoy - magos oscuros por tradición y a veces por convicción , le daba un toque lúgubre y sombrío.

  
\- Nunca pensé conocer este lugar  aventuró Ron mientras caminaban hacia el edificio.

\- Y yo nunca pensé que lo conocerías  respondió Lucius.

\- ¿Cuándo empezaste a tutearme?

\- Cuando tú empezaste a hacerlo.

  
Lucius dijo esto último en un obvio tono de burla, provocando que el joven Weasley frunciera el entrecejo con furia contenida y se mordiera el labio inferior en un gesto que el mayor llegó a considerar la primera acción graciosa que veía en años. Soltó una risa, por la que Ron le hubiera soltado un puñetazo, de no ser por que en lugar de eso el pelirrojo había detenido el paso mirando fijamente al rubio. Era la primera vez que lo veía reír de buena gana.

  
Cuando notó la profunda mirada azul sobre él, Lucius paró de reír y le devolvió una curiosa mirada plateada. De repente, Ron sintió un calor muy peculiar recorrerlo y notó con horror que se le había quedado mirando fijamente, acto seguido se ruborizó en un gesto que no repetía desde su adolescencia.

  
\- Lo siento, es que, yo… - bien, lo estaba haciendo bien, ahora tartamudeaba nervioso sin saber exactamente por qué.

  
Lucius sonrió complacido. Una mirada Malfoy era capaz de causar muchas reacciones y, para su placer, esta vez una simple mirada había desubicado al joven Weasley. La sonrisa permaneció en su boca cuando, ondeando su capa, dio la vuelta para continuar el camino hacia la mansión. Algunos minutos después la sonrisa aún no abandonaba sus labios, para disgusto del pelirrojo, quien intentaba controlar el rubor en sus mejillas, apretando la mandíbula.

  
Llegaron a las puertas de la mansión y al entrar se encontraron con un viejo y descuidado elfo doméstico que los recibió con un gesto de enfado en su rostro. A regañadientes el elfo se llevó los abrigos del amo y su acompañante y desapareció.

  
Lucius guió a Ron hasta una especie de terraza donde estaba una mesa redonda y una silla al lado. Con un movimiento de varita la mesa quedó preparada y una más silla fue agregada. Un gesto le indicó a Ron que podía tomar asiento. Se sentía extraño, pero podría acostumbrarse a la compañía del otro hombre y a la elegancia de aquella mansión…

  
\- ¿Té?  ofreció el hombre mayor, acercando una taza.

\- Prefiero el café  aclaró, sirviéndose una taza del hirviente líquido negro  me volví adicto cuando descubrí que calmaba mi ansiedad…

\- La cafeína no calma la ansiedad, la aumenta  espetó el rubio con desagrado, antes de sorber elegantemente el té  no deberías tomarla, o te pondrás insoportablemente hiperactivo.

\- No soy hiperactivo.

\- Oh sí que lo eres, es hereditario ¿Sabías?

  
Ron soltó un resoplido, y una mirada de resentimiento. Lucius sólo una sonrisa cínica y caprichosa.

  
\- Bebe té, te hará mejor  y diciendo esto, le quitó la taza de café de la que bebía apaciblemente. Aunque Ron no lo sabía, sólo lo estaba haciendo para molestarlo. Había notado lo divertido que eran los gestos del chico cuando se enfadaba.

  
Ron gruñó por lo bajo y le arrebató la taza para sentarse de nuevo y respirar profundo. No había perdido los estribos en mucho, mucho tiempo. ¡Pero es que ese hombre lo estaba trastornando…! Tenía que relajarse, no era como si a su edad pudiera hacer las mismas rabietas que trece años antes. Suspiró mientras miraba recelosamente al otro hombre que parecía divertido con su actitud.

  
La seriedad y los formalismos se habían perdido por un momento de relajación. Ninguno de los dos tomó consciencia, pero se estaba bien en compañía del otro.

  
Lucius tomó un momento para observar mejor a Ron. Llevaba años observándolo, año tras año, grabando en su mente cada pequeño detalle del pelirrojo. Quizá era una manía, quizá era sólo entretenimiento. Como fuera, lo había hecho. Ahora mismo se dedicaba al escrutinio del pecoso rostro del Weasley.

  
Sin lugar a dudas Ron había cambiado con los años, aún recordaba a aquel chiquillo insoportable al que había retado tantas veces. El mismo que a la vez, al lado de Potter, le había hecho la vida intranquila al magnate. Pero los años no habían pasado en vano. Ron tenía casi treinta años, el cabello rojizo, ligeramente largo y perfectamente domado, enmarcaba un rostro blanco, no al extremo de ser pálido, como el de Draco. Además, el rostro de Ron contaba con algunas pecas que le daban un toque algo infantil. Los años habían hecho estragos en su visión y ahora usaba unos lentes ligeros que le daban un aire intelectual y sofisticado y que a Lucius se le antojó interesante.

  
En un momento, Ron se levantó para acercarse una bandeja llena de galletas. Su costumbre de comer cuanto se le pusiera enfrente no había cambiado y Lucius sonrió ante esto. A pesar de que se notaba que comía como el que más, Ron sencillamente era esbelto por naturaleza y podía comer lo que fuera sin subir un gramo a su masa corporal. Aprovechando el momento que estuvo de pie, la mirada de Lucius viajó desde el pecho hasta la cintura del joven, bajando a sus caderas y a sus piernas. No parecía haber hecho mucho ejercicio en esos años, su cuerpo no estaba marcado, pero estaba en buena forma…

  
Ron enarcó una ceja ante la mirada penetrante del mayor y carraspeó un poco, sacando a Lucius de sus cavilaciones, justo a tiempo, antes de que empezara de nuevo a comparar a Ron con su hijo. Nunca salía bien parado de esas comparaciones. Siempre terminaba confundido y de mal humor.

  
Se hizo un silencio incómodo, hasta que Ron se aventuró a tomar la palabra de nuevo. Siempre había sido parlanchín por naturaleza, no le gustaba el silencio, lo perturbaba. El silencio le recordaba los tiempos de guerra, cuando el silencio se instauraba justo después de una espeluznante batalla en la que se perdían muchas vidas. El silencio indicaba las almas que se habían perdido en la cruzada.

  
Era por la guerra que ahora tenía ciertos hábitos extraños. Uno de ellos era nunca dejar que el silencio se apoderara de él por mucho tiempo. Aunque no estuviera en compañía de nadie  lo cuál agradecía infinitamente  siempre estaba pensando, pensaba lo que fuera, para no sentir el silencio. Tarareaba alguna canción que había escuchado y estaba de moda, tal vez alguna que le había oído cantar a un muggle. Aquéllas canciones duraban semanas en su mente y le servían para huir del silencio.

  
En aquél momento el silencio lo había aterrorizado. Necesitaba el ruido para que la imagen de Lucius no le trajera los recuerdos de la guerra.

\- ¿Vives solo?  Preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

\- Con los elfos  señaló Lucius mordiendo refinadamente una galleta.

  
Ron cayó en cuenta que los elfos no parecían estar al servicio del amo, tan leales y sumisos como solían ser. El fin de la segunda guerra había traído la liberación de los elfos domésticos, o cuando menos, ahora tenían una calidad de vida mejor. Sin embargo, en la gran Mansión Malfoy, eso se traducía en un todo un caos. Por lo que pudo observar, las cosas estaban casi en perfecto orden, pero el polvo comenzaba a hacer estragos y se notaba que las limpiezas eran cosa de cada mes y no de todos los días, como en los buenos tiempos.

  
Frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca, mostrando su estado de concentración. La mansión Malfoy era bellísima, ahora que la podía admirar. Al pensarlo con detenimiento, cayó en cuenta del porqué el lugar le parecía frío e infeliz. No, no era por haber sido el hogar de los mortífgos, porque una vez dentro había olvidado por completo para qué se había utilizado el lugar. El ambiente no era pesado, al contrario, era ligero, pero había algo que no le daba la calidez de un hogar.

  
Ron concluyó que había dos factores que faltaban en la mansión Malfoy para que tuviera un toque hogareño. Primero que nada, le faltaba limpieza, la limpieza es esencial para que un lugar luzca habitado y habitable, sin ella, cualquier lugar se ve como si un humano no lo hubiera pisado por siglos. Y lo segundo y más importante: A la mansión Malfoy le faltaba una familia que la habitara.

  
Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo alusivo al tema que estaba pensando, el rubio lo interrumpió.

  
\- ¿Y tú?

  
Parpadeó. Tardó unos segundos en procesar la pregunta. Cuando cayó en cuenta que había tardado demasiado en responder una pregunta tan simple se ruborizó un poco y agachó la cabeza, para murmurar un “Sí”.

  
\- ¿Por qué?  cuestionó Lucius con verdadera curiosidad.

\- ¿Por qué?  Repitió el pelirrojo con un dejo de ironía  ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- No es malo, es extraño. Eres joven, deberías haber organizado ya tu vida, ya sabes, lo usual… casarte, ser feliz y tener a diez Weasleys vagando por tu casa…

  
Ron resopló indignado. No le gustaba que tantearan ese terreno de su vida privada y sentimental. Definitivamente no era lógico que a su edad no hubiera hecho una vida. Para eso tenía una explicación muy buena. Primero había sido el vivir en un mundo de guerra, luego habían sido sus esfuerzos por entrar al Ministerio Internacional, después había sido el cuidado de su madre… y también estaba el pequeño detalle de que no había encontrado ese ‘alguien’ que lo hiciera sentir en el cielo con sólo mirarlo.

Aunque sería bueno aclarar que tampoco era como si se hubiese dedicado a buscarlo.

  
\- ¿Y usted? ¿Por qué no ha rehecho su vida?  espetó Ron en un tono hostil, ahora malhumorado por recordar su soledad.

  
Lucius rió con desgana y dirigió una mirada cansina al joven Weasley. Ahora de nuevo notaba la diferencia de las edades. Ron estaba en edad de buscarse alguien, como le había dicho antes, de tener un montón de hijos, tal como solía ocurrir en su familia. Pero pasaba diferente con su persona, Lucius ya había vivido su vida, bien o mal, era cosa que ya no se podía cambiar. Él ya había formado una familia y tenido un hijo, que había perdido de una manera lamentable…

  
\- No es como si a mi edad se pudiera formar una nueva vida, joven Weasley.

  
Ron lo miró incrédulo y un poco enfadado. ¡Claro que se podía, siempre se podía…!

  
\- Lo que pasa es que eres un viejo amargado  afirmó con tono elevado y levantándose ligeramente de la silla. Sin darse cuenta, el tono de su voz no había sido precisamente amable.

\- Y tú un joven irrespetuoso, primero arregla tu vida y luego métete con la mía  refutó el otro levantándose por completo.

\- ¡Bien!  Declaró Ron dando un manotazo sobre la mesa que resultó más escandaloso de lo que tenía planeado.

  
Lucius lo miró con resentimiento y fue ahí cuando Ron comprendió que se había pasado un poco de la raya. Hacía años que no hacía escenas como esa, pero el Malfoy hacía que todos sus sentimientos enterrados se exteriorizaran y él no tenía la culpa de tan extraño fenómeno.

  
Un poco arrepentido, pero no menos indeciso, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de la mansión dispuesto a retirarse.

Lucius lo miró alejarse y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente soltó un suspiro de frustración. Estaba consciente de que él también había perdido los cabales, se había dejado llevar por el calor del momento y sin quererlo, había herido susceptibilidades.

  
Ron tomó su abrigo de las manos del elfo, quién le devolvió una mirada de repulsión. Lo último que le faltaba: un elfo arrogante.

  
Apenas puso un pie afuera de las barreras de la mansión, desapareció en un suave “plop”, pensando en nunca volver a cruzar palabra con el otro hombre. Y nunca, jamás, volver a pisar aquel sitio.

  
Qué equivocado estabas, Ron.

__________

  
Bien, bien una disculpa por el retraso pero tengo dos grandes pretextos :P  
1\. Se me cruzaron las vacaciones y fui llevada en calidad de bulto a un lugar donde no había computadoras a la mano  
2\. Entré a la escuela y se me redujo el tiempo libre.

Pero ahora he retomado esto y no volveré a perder el ritmo de las actualizaciones, palabra ^^  
No hay mucho que comentar en el capítulo, los he hecho reñir. El carácter de ambos se prestaba para la escena y me ha salido del… corazón.  
En el próximo capítulo… os resolveré muchas de vuestras dudas sobre el pasado de estos chicos, sobre todo sabremos por qué Lucius anda libre y tan campante… y no, no es por la razón que estáis pensando, jajajaja.. cof… También aparecerá *Alguien* importante ;) (pista: al que no me digné a asesinar :P ) y claro, también está el hecho de que a Lucius le saldrá un poco de espíritu paterno por Ronnie…  
No tardaré en subir el próximo, lo prometo.  
Se agradecen los comentarios, que tienen respuesta donde los habéis dejado.

  
 _Mayo 13 de mayo de 2006. Revisión ortográfica y gramatical_.

  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=6875>  



	4. Nada Personal Por Regan

  
[Nada Personal](viewstory.php?sid=6875) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: _Respuesta al reto de Suisei Lady Dragon_  
 **Lucius / Ron** 10 años después de la guerra, Lucius y Ron buscan entre sí vestigios de las personas que perdieron, llegando a un extraño y silencioso compañerismo y ¿algo más?  
Sé que la pareja es extraña, pero si le dan una oportunidad prometo que les gustará ;)  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Lucius Malfoy, Ron Weasley  
Géneros:  Romance, Drama  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  16 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 57007 Lecturas: 7787  
Publicado: 24/03/05 Actualizado: 16/07/06 

  


  


Emociones dañinas por Regan

  


  


  
**Capítulo III**   
_Emociones Dañinas_   


  
_Que muchas veces me emociona  
Y otras tantas, me hace daño.  
_

  
La lluvia caía bulliciosamente sobre el pasto y las pequeñas casas de la villa de Ottery St. Catchpole cuando Ron llegó a La Madriguera. Los relámpagos que cruzaron el cielo iluminaron su hogar. Ron enfocó la mirada en el pórtico, donde una oscura silueta descansaba. Sorprendido, caminó hasta llegar ahí, soltando una exclamación de sorpresa al darse cuenta de quién era la persona que lo miraba atentamente, justo cuando el trueno que siguió al rayo retumbó en la construcción.

  
\- Harry  musitó Ron con voz ronca por la sorpresa.

\- Hola Ron ¿Cómo estás?  respondió la voz igualmente ronca, pero por diferente motivo: no haber sido usada por años.

  
Ron no supo que responder y antes de cualquier cosa se limitó a seguir su impulso y abrazar al joven de cabello azabache con todas las fuerzas que sus brazos le permitieron, sin separarse, hasta que las preguntas llenaron su cabeza y el sacarlas a la luz se hizo imprescindible.

  
\- ¿Por qué?  preguntó dolido, con las lágrimas por tanto tiempo retenidas en sus ojos ahora salían sin control.

\- Por que es mejor así  respondió Harry acariciando la cabellera rojiza de su amigo.

\- No es cierto, tú estás sólo, yo también…

\- Tú no estás solo, no más  respondió tranquilamente Harry, apartando a Ron para mirarlo a los ojos.

  
Ron no entendía la actitud de su amigo, definitivamente no entendía cómo podía venir a decirle que no estaba solo si no sabía nada de él. Pero Ron sí sabía lo suficiente de sí mismo como para saber que estaba totalmente solo, sin nadie a quién llamar familia. ni algo más que llamar hogar que esa vieja casa que su madre le había heredado.

No se había querido deshacer de La Madriguera, ni de todo lo que en ella se conservaba. Se había aferrado al pasado como su tabla de salvación y conservaba la vieja casa en ruinas, como la había dejado su difunta madre, sólo por darse el placer de hacerlo. Tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar un hogar más decente o remodelarlo, pero se negaba a renovar, prefería morir.

  
En aquel momento, tanto Harry como Ron se esforzaban por reprimir todos los recuerdos fríos, duros y en su mayoría trágicos que los asaltaban. Todos habían pagado su parte en la guerra. Mortífagos y auores, buenos y malos habían pagado caro el precio de la guerra, muy caro.

  
Harry había derrotado finalmente a Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado. Ron había esperado toda clase de reacciones de su mejor amigo y estuvo dispuesto a ayudarle y brindarle su apoyo, a pesar de la propia pena que lo embargaba en aquellos dolorosos momentos. Pero no hubo penas ni culpas que compartir con Harry, porque el chico se había negado a recibir consuelo. No sólo se había apartado del mundo mágico o del muggle, sino de ambos.

  
El héroe del mundo se había convertido en un ermitaño que se había encerrado en la mansión Black para no salir jamás, ni por error, con sirvientes llevando y trayendo lo más vital para su existencia y sin permitirse contacto con mago, bruja o muggle alguno que se topara por casualidad con su imponente hogar. En eso había terminado la vida de Harry Potter, consumiéndose lentamente en su depresión.

  
Ron había intentado entrar en su infranqueable muro, lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas durante los primeros años, para luego ir perdiendo la esperanza y finalmente resignarse a que su amigo también estaba perdido, al igual que todo lo que la guerra le había quitado.

  
Harry sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Había marcado su final justo en el momento de lanzar el Avada Kedavra contra Voldemort. Estaba marcado como asesino para siempre y su destino era pagar por la culpa que conllevaba haber salvado al mundo. Pero antes de irse y de pagar sus culpas, quería hacer algo que compensara todo lo malo que su estancia en la tierra había causado.

  
Cada año había estado en el cementerio, aunque nadie más que él lo sabía. Cada año había observado a su mejor amigo y, sobre todo, también había observado a Lucius Malfoy. Había visto de cerca sus conversaciones y luego, había recibido las señales mágicas.

  
Al estar a un paso de la muerte, al escuchar su sonido y estar conciente de ello, te vuelves más receptivo y Harry se había vuelto más receptivo desde la batalla final. Ahora tenía la facilidad de escuchar los mensajes que la naturaleza enviaba… como susurros en el viento. Pero Harry los escuchaba más bien como gritos desesperados implorando ser escuchados y obedecidos.

  
Harry estaba dispuesto a hacerlos escuchar, por lo menos uno de ellos. Uno que había escuchado hacía tres años, cuando Lucius le había dirigido la palabra a Ron por primera vez. En ese momento el designio de la naturaleza llegó hasta sus oídos y cerrando los ojos pretendió no escucharlo. Pero lo siguió escuchando y sintiendo cada vez un poco más fuerte y ese año no había sido la excepción. Sólo que esta vez, el llamado había sido más fuerte que las anteriores y Harry se había propuesto actuar cuanto antes. Antes de que escuchara más fuerte otro designio que lo atormentaba: la naturaleza quería su alma y lo llamaba a ella con un volumen nada despreciable. Lo llamaba a morir y Harry quería escuchar. Pero antes quería dejar arreglado este asunto.

  
Con toda la discreción que pudo, Harry sacó su varita de la chaqueta que llevaba y le apuntó a Ron por la espalda, tan silenciosamente como pudo, unas palabras extrañas salieron de sus labios y un rayo plateado de su varita.

  
Ron se separó de él abruptamente y miró con horror la varita en la mano del moreno.

\- ¿Qué rayos hiciste?

\- Yo nada. El destino ya estaba marcado, sólo intento adelantar una época de felicidad, acelero el proceso  sonrió inocentemente, ocultando su varita de nuevo.

  
Harry no había usado su varita durante los últimos años más que en ocasiones tremendamente necesarias y esta era una de ellas. Quería ver a su amigo feliz, después de tanto tiempo. Se lo merecía.

  
Llevó su mano al cabello que caía sobre el rostro de Ron y lo recogió detrás de su oreja, lo acomodó con cariño y le sonrió.

  
\- ¿No llores más por mí quieres? Sólo te pido eso.

\- Harry…

\- Yo estaré bien, tú estarás bien… y todo pasará.

\- ¡Nada pasará! Es que tú no entiendes que yo… yo…

\- Lo siento  suspiró Harry y ante el gesto confuso de Ron continuó  _Oblivate_.

Esa noche Ron se fue a dormir sintiendo que había algo extraño en él. Lo último que recordaba era haber llegado a su hogar después de una tremenda discusión con Lucius Malfoy y después de eso todo se tornaba oscuro hasta que de repente se encontró tumbado en su cama con la ropa mojada.

Se había dado un baño intentando recordar, hasta que su desesperación lo hizo dejar de cuestionarse qué habría pasado.

  
Se echó en la cama y se cubrió. Tenía un extraño dolor de cabeza que no lo dejaba descansar tranquilamente. Se removió en su sitio hasta que no pudo más y finalmente se levantó para observar un rato el cielo nocturno.

  
Mirando las estrellas un raro sentimiento lo invadió. Nunca había sentido algo así. Era como si una cálida ola lo cubriera totalmente y sus ojos se cerraron evocando los recuerdos del día.

  
Soltó una risita al recordar la pelea tan infantil que había sostenido con el señor Malfoy. Ahora que lo reflexionaba, seguramente se habría visto tan estúpido arrebatando aquella taza de café… Y ni qué decir de su rostro que debía haber sido todo un poema cuando le habían preguntado sobre su solitaria vida.

  
Una extraña emoción lo cubrió por completo, su sonrisa se amplió al pensar en el examen visual que le había hecho el rubio a su cuerpo y se sorprendió pensando que aún podía haberle resultado atractivo al otro hombre. Se ruborizó al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos.

  
\- Parezco un crío  se reprendió  ruborizándome como un vil niño inmaduro, pero… - continuó ruborizándose aún más  no estoy tan mal, es decir… no soy feo…

  
Dirigió sus pasos a un espejo de mediano tamaño que conservaba en su habitación y le dio un vistazo a su rostro.

  
\- No estoy tan mal, definitivamente, me gustan mis ojos… - luego se irguió y miró su cuerpo  bueno, gordo no estoy… ni raquítico, eso tampoco  luchando contra el pensamiento de que se veía ridículo haciendo aquello volteó un poco el cuerpo y miró su trasero  bueno ¡ya basta!

  
Se sentía estúpido, pero no había podido evitarlo. El impulso de verse y analizar si le podría ser o no atractivo al otro hombre lo había invadido. Aunque, ahora la cordura regresaba a él y lo obligaba a poner los pies sobre la tierra.

  
\- Por Merlín, Ron, es mucho mayor que tú, es totalmente opuesto a ti y es… es… un Malfoy. Y esto es definitiva y completamente estúpido  gruñó dando manotazos al aire.

  
Suspirando e intentando evadir cualquier otro pensamiento que lo llevara a mencionar a cierto Malfoy se cubrió de nuevo con las sábanas, hasta la barbilla, dispuesto a dormir.

  


*****

Mientras tanto, en Wiltshire, un rubio asomaba el cuerpo por una de las terrazas de la mansión, específicamente la que pertenecía a su habitación, disfrutando de una brisa inexistente y del sofocante calor veraniego. Odiaba ese clima, lluvia y calor no iban con él; prefería el frío, siete años había vivido en las mazmorras de Slytherin y el resto de su vida había seguido prefiriendo el frío y la humedad al sofocante calor del verano.

  
Él no lo sabía, pero una persona había logrado entrar a su propiedad rompiendo los sellos mágicos que la protegían. Una persona que afortunadamente no buscaba hacerle daño, sino todo lo contrario.

  
Harry caminó con cuidado a través de los jardines de la mansión y se cubrió detrás de un árbol, observando detenidamente a su presa: Lucius Malfoy, quién estaba tan distraído que no había notado los ligeros movimientos del moreno.

\- Maldito afortunado  rió Harry en voz baja  todo el daño que hiciste y aún así el destino quiere esto para ti  continuó blandiendo su varita al aire, susurrando las mismas palabras que con Ron.  Quizá sea por que tú ya pagaste todas tus culpas…

  
Diciendo esto, se retiró silenciosamente por donde había venido, ocultándose entre las sombras, aprovechando la oscuridad y los ruidos nocturnos para encubrir su presencia.

  
Lucius Malfoy había visto un rayo plateado y había cerrado los ojos. Cuando los abrió no había nada, miró hacia abajo, hacia sus jardines y sólo había oscuridad.

  
\- Empiezo a alucinar  aseguró  ese maldito Weasley hace que alucine, jamás volveré a invitarlo a mi casa.

  
Quitándose la bata de seda, se metió entre las sábanas y cerró los ojos, con la imagen de un pelirrojo en mente.

_______________________________

  
Ya sé, no tengo vergüenza, tardé mucho y lo siento. Si os sirve de consuelo, el próximo capítulo ya lo empecé a escribir, así que esta misma semana estará online.

Debo agradecer a las lectoras fieles de este fic, que no se han perdido ni un capítulo y siempre me dejan comentario, sin vosotras ya lo hubiera dejado, hacen que me sienta hasta bien escribiendo este fic.

En el próximo capítulo sabremos qué pasó a Lucius, la pista en este cap es lo que dice Harry “ya pagó todas sus culpas” ¿Cómo?

Y si alguna de vosotr@s sabe de alguna maldición fuerte, que me la diga para lanzársela a todos mis maestros ¡que me tienen como esclava de la escuela!

  
 _13 de mayo de 2006. Revisión ortográfica y gramatical_   


  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=6875>  



	5. Nada Personal Por Regan

  
[Nada Personal](viewstory.php?sid=6875) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: _Respuesta al reto de Suisei Lady Dragon_  
 **Lucius / Ron** 10 años después de la guerra, Lucius y Ron buscan entre sí vestigios de las personas que perdieron, llegando a un extraño y silencioso compañerismo y ¿algo más?  
Sé que la pareja es extraña, pero si le dan una oportunidad prometo que les gustará ;)  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Lucius Malfoy, Ron Weasley  
Géneros:  Romance, Drama  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  16 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 57007 Lecturas: 7787  
Publicado: 24/03/05 Actualizado: 16/07/06 

  


  


Aromas por Regan

  


  


  
**Capítulo V**   
_Aromas_   


  
_Entre tu y yo no hay nada personal  
Y sin embargo duermo entre mis sabanas  
Soñando con tu olor  
_

El sueño cubría con su manto la conciencia de Lucius Malfoy. Lentamente el subconsciente se apoderaba de él, enviándole mensajes en formas extrañas que no entendía. Ocupaban su mente, imágenes difusas que lo aturdían. Lentamente, las imágenes ininteligibles de sus sueños se vieron ocupadas por una esencia que lo cubría todo.

  
Era una sensación extraña, como de paz. Con lentitud, el sueño se fue tornando del color de aquél aroma… Lucius no sabía cómo, pero ese aroma se le hacía familiar, como si toda la vida lo hubiera conocido, pero sólo en ese momento se le presentara vivamente. Era el aroma de un recuerdo… un recuerdo de una persona…

  
\- ¿Draco?  preguntó en su sueño… sí, el aroma de Draco era lo más parecido a aquél aroma… pero no… no era eso, el aroma de Draco no era tan fuerte…

\- Shhh, sólo siente  respondió una voz que Lucius no reconoció.

\- ¿Severus?

  
Sólo el silencio le respondió. Estaba seguro que ese aroma era algo parecido al de Draco, pero también al de Severus. Trató de poner todos sus sentidos en reconocer la esencia que invadía su tranquilidad y lo llamaba perturbadoramente. No era una llamada con palabras, era sencillamente que ese aroma, esa esencia, lo atraía hacia ella, lo envolvía y jugaba con él.

  
Podía sentirla cruzando por todos y cada uno de sus poros, yendo y viniendo a través de sus sentidos.

  
No podía negar que le encantaba la sensación de ser invadido por algo tan especial… Se sentía tan bien perdido en las sensaciones, en aquella nueva dimensión.

  


*****

  
Los primeros rayos del sol filtrándose por la ventana lo devolvieron a la conciencia, un poco aturdido, abrió los ojos y se cubrió con una mano para evitar lastimarlos. Se levantó y corrió rápidamente la persiana para evitar la iluminación temprana. Refunfuñando, se sentó en la cama, intentando recordar su sueño.

  
Aún tenía en su cuerpo la sensación que se había despertado en él. Era desesperante no tener una imagen vívida y no poder describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Se levantó de la cama dispuesto a olvidarse de todo, pero aunque intentó, no dejó de pensar en lo que había ocurrido durante la noche.

Ese día tenía que ir a la audiencia de cada tres meses. Lo tenían harto en el Ministerio, pero no podía dejar de asistir o de lo contrario perdería la libertad que con tanto trabajo había conseguido. Era el recuerdo constante que merecía por todo lo que había hecho, el castigo justo para una persona como él, que no valía nada…

  
Había sobrevivido a la guerra, pero no precisamente de la mejor manera. Más bien de una forma que lo había estigmatizado para siempre.

  
Su lealtad permaneció con el Lord hasta el final. Hasta que Draco había sido asesinado por la Orden del Fénix, en uno de los ataques masivos que se habían realizado casi al final de la guerra. Lucius había estado ocupado en otras misiones para el Lord, cuidando de no ser descubierto ahora que Potter había logrado que lo pusieran en la mira y que los aurores lo tuvieran vigilado prácticamente todo el tiempo. Afortunadamente para él la guerra tenía a los aurores absortos en ella y en aquellos últimos días raramente se pasaban por su casa.

  
Fue entonces, cuando Draco murió, que Lucius sintió el verdadero dolor, cuando supo lo que era perder parte de su ser. No quiso dejar que el dolor lo consumiera, en su lugar, dejó a la ira en su corazón, comenzando a participar activamente en los ataques que planeaba el Lord. Repartió muchas maldiciones, nunca supo si realmente llegó a asesinar a alguien, estaba cegado por el dolor y no se daba cuenta de lo que sus actos provocaban.

  
Pasó varios meses perdido, sin recibir noticias del mundo exterior. Si las recibía, su cerebro no se detenía a razonarlas ni a procesarlas y por ende tampoco las entendía. Suponía que por ese tiempo había sido cuando Narcisa había huido al continente, para nunca más regresar, también calculaba que por esos días había muerto Severus Snape, a manos de mortífagos que habían descubierto su traición. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de nada, porque aún recordaba aquellos días como los peores de su vida, consumido en una extraña depresión en la que jamás pensó que podría entrar y de la que aún no podía salir del todo.

  
Quizá había sido su mismo estado de indiferencia lo que le había salvado de la muerte, quizá la suerte, para que ningún contraataque de los aurores le dañara. Tal vez era el ángel guardián, rubio y de ojos grises, que él no podía ver, quien lo estaba cuidando, protegiéndole, ayudando a que el destino que se había preparado para su padre se cumpliera.

  
La consciencia de Lucius Malfoy al fin volvió a él, acaso demasiado tarde, cuando el Lord fue derrotado y asesinado por Harry Potter y a los mortífagos se les tendió una astuta trampa con ayuda de aurores y de La Orden. Era imposible que escaparan, estaban atrapados. Los apresaron inmediatamente, bajo la vigilancia de los aurores mejor capacitados. Para aquél entonces ya no había dementores en Azkaban, todos se habían unido al Señor Tenebroso, para posteriormente ser destruidos al mismo tiempo que él, por eso a Lucius no le preocupaba lo que le hicieran. Después de todo, si lo asesinaban, mejor para él, se quitaría de todos los remordimientos de conciencia.

  
Pero lo dejaron vivo, lo declararon culpable en un juicio que realmente no podía haberse llamado así. Simplemente habían sido declarados culpables tanto él como otros 20 mortífagos sobrevivientes, ante algunos testigos que los miraban con recelo y aversión. Fueron llevados a la antigua prisión y encerrados ahí bajo la vigilancia de una brigada especial de magos que trabajaban en tres turnos. Todas las celdas estaban cerradas, nadie podía entrar, nadie podía salir e incluso con el tiempo se había hecho difícil respirar, pero no morían.

  
A falta de dementores, no faltó quien sugiriera otra opción. El mundo mágico estaba lleno de ingeniosos magos que inventaban cosas novedosas cada día, aunque algunas no se preciaran de ser para bien de la humanidad, ni mucho menos. Entre los magos que se habían enfocado en buscar una solución para que Azkaban volviera a ser tan segura como antes, se presentó algún loco con una propuesta que no fue precisamente despreciada por el Ministerio.

  
\- _Sinistrum Memoriae_ (*)

  
Fueron las primeras palabras que Lucius escuchó en mucho tiempo, cuando, mientras se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos - que era lo único que le quedaba en el encierro-, la puerta se abrió para dar paso a un auror, por lo que pudo distinguir entre las sombras del cadalso.

  
Un rayo rojo cruzó el aire para impactarse contra él, dejándolo aturdido y tembloroso. La puerta se volvió a cerrar, pero ya nada fue lo mismo desde entonces, su encierro se volvió el más amargo de los tormentos. El hechizo hacía que sus recuerdos lo destruyeran, le quitaran la razón. Una y otra vez se repetían ante él las mimas escenas. Perdió la cuenta de las veces en que, sudoroso, le gritaba a la nada, rogaba, pedía, suplicaba a Draco que lo perdonara. Que volviera.

  
Pronto los buenos recuerdos que pudiera haber conservado en su mente fueron desplazados y comenzaron a desaparecer. Nada quedaba de aquél joven rico y elegante que había pasado buenos momentos en compañía de sus semejantes durante su juventud, ni del maduro hombre, ejemplo para la sociedad, que pretendía llevar un matrimonio excelente con su rubia esposa y que actuaba en el papel de ser el padre ideal para Draco.

  
Era el mismo efecto que un dementor, era tortura en su más puro estado.

  
Pero su mente resistió, se negó a ceder ante el hechizo, habiendo soportado antes otros peores. Nuevamente un divino ángel acudió en su auxilio. El proceso de recuperación fue lento, pero un día se encontró concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas en los recuerdos hermosos que le quedaban: Él, cargando a su hermoso niño rubio entre sus brazos, mientras el chiquillo retozaba y le sonreía lozanamente.

  
Desde ese día el hechizo pareció no tener más efecto en él.

  
Y así, sin percatarse del tiempo que había transcurrido, habían pasado casi tres años. Un día lo sacaron de la celda donde vivía para llevarlo a lo que parecía un juzgado provisional. Entendió poco de lo que le explicaron, sencillamente supo que lo dejarían libre si pasaba una prueba y demostraba haberse recuperado.

  
¿Recuperado? Lucius sonrió de lado ante el recuerdo, ¿Cómo podría alguien haberse recuperado cuando su mente había sido atormentada día y noche por el “Sinistrum Memoriae”?

  
De cualquier manera, con mano temblorosa había firmado una carta condicional que le permitía la libertad y el uso restringido de magia, con una varita totalmente rastreada por el Ministerio. Aceptó ser registrado en un radar que indicaba dónde se encontraba a cada momento y acudir cada mes para firmar de la renovación de libertad condicional y al respectivo chequeo de que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar. Definitivamente una situación degradante para él.

  
Afortunadamente, al salir fue notificado de que su dinero no había sido tocado y que podía disponer de él. Casi sintió alegría al escuchar una buena noticia en medio del suplicio. Luego se enteró que el Ministerio había intentado confiscar los bienes, pero los duendes de Gringotts se habían negado rotundamente a hacer cualquier transferencia sin el permiso del propietario de la bóveda y las leyes no habían podido hacer nada contra ellos hasta aquel momento.

  
Después de obtener su libertad, pasó meses encerrado en su habitación, contemplando el techo, el piso o las paredes, antes de decidirse a salir de la mansión. Se resolvió el día del aniversario de la caída del Lord.

  
Alguien, durante los días que iba al Ministerio cada mes, le había dicho que las fiestas que se celebraban el 31 de Julio no tenían comparación, que eran un derroche de dinero, tiempo, energía y sobre todo, alegría. Aunque Lucius no tenía nada que celebrar sí le debía algo a alguien.

  
Finalmente se había decidido por salir. Caminó inseguro, apenas estaba amaneciendo cuando llegó al Mausoleo que buscaba. Permaneció de pie, observando la inscripción que rezaba sencillamente “Draco Malfoy”, algún alma caritativa  sospechaba de Severus  se había encargado de enterrar el cuerpo de su hijo con propiedad, cuando él no había sido capaz ni de eso. Le hubiera gustado que la tumba tuviera una frase, como las que había visto tantas veces en otras tumbas: “amado hijo”, quizá. Pero no, no había nada ahí que evidenciara aprecio alguno por Draco.

  
Cuando el sol comenzó a despuntar en el horizonte y la bulliciosa gente se preparaba para la celebración de la caída de la Era de Oscuridad, Lucius se dispuso a marcharse. Quizá lo hubiera hecho, pero alguien llamó su atención.

  
Una cabellera roja se asomaba por entre las tumbas, unos ojos azules y tristes, miraban con detenimiento varias de ellas, sin realmente mostrar signos de querer llorar. Un rostro más pálido de lo que recordaba se recargaba en la fría piedra de una tumba.

  
Esa fue la primera vez que Lucius vio a Ron Weasley y se sintió extrañamente unido a él por el mismo dolor de la pérdida, sólo que en situaciones muy diferentes.

  
Curiosamente su comportamiento mejoró de tal manera que se le permitió acudir a las revisiones cada tres meses y no cada mes.

  
Desde ese día, también, acudió cada año a visitar la tumba de su hijo y se encontró con el pelirrojo, observándolo desde lejos, hasta que un día, por un impulso se había dirigido a él…

  
Y lo demás… ya es historia.

  
______

  
(*) Destrucción de recuerdos. Un hechizo que Caro me ayudó a inventar, gracias a que ella sí sabe latín (no como yo).

Lo prometido es deuda y las deudas se pagan con honor, aquí está el capítulo 5, en menos de una semana.

Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo, ahora saben qué ocurrió con Lucius y por qué se salvó, en lo personal me ha gustado, pero ya sabéis para gustos los colores…

En el próximo capítulo, la otra cara de la moneda: Ron. Y creo que más de una se llevará una sorpresa… les adelanto que me gustan las parejas “no tan comunes”. (Y no, no es una pareja para Ron, todo lo contrario…).

Gracias a los que habéis dejado comentario y a los que no, pues también… jajaja.

  
PD: Y gracias a vampy_weasley por corregirme lo de cede!

  
¡Hasta la próxima!

  
 _14 de mayo de 2006. Revisión ortográfica y gramatical_   


  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=6875>  



	6. Nada Personal Por Regan

  
[Nada Personal](viewstory.php?sid=6875) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: _Respuesta al reto de Suisei Lady Dragon_  
 **Lucius / Ron** 10 años después de la guerra, Lucius y Ron buscan entre sí vestigios de las personas que perdieron, llegando a un extraño y silencioso compañerismo y ¿algo más?  
Sé que la pareja es extraña, pero si le dan una oportunidad prometo que les gustará ;)  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Lucius Malfoy, Ron Weasley  
Géneros:  Romance, Drama  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  16 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 57007 Lecturas: 7787  
Publicado: 24/03/05 Actualizado: 16/07/06 

  


  


Sentimientos por Regan

  


  


  
**Capítulo VI**   
_Sentimientos_   


_Vives aquí en mis sentimientos  
Me ocupaste el pensamiento._

  
Ron despertó de un sueño de lo más extraño. Había sido como si miles de mariposas juguetearan con su toque la piel de todo su cuerpo, un sueño definitivamente extraño, que nunca antes había tenido y seguramente jamás volvería a tener. Así que recuperando al Ron de todos los días se levantó con desgano, pero responsabilidad y se metió a duchar.

  
Minutos después salió totalmente vestido y con una mueca se colocó las gafas que con tanto trabajo había aceptado usar.

  
\- No las necesito  le había reclamado a su madre cuando el medimago las había sugerido.

\- Oh, vamos Ronald Weasley, no pensé que fueras tan vanidoso…

  
Ron sonrió al recordar, no es que fuera vanidoso. Era sólo que, bueno… le habían picado en el orgullo y a veces se preocupaba un… “poquito” por su aspecto. No era como si se viera largos ratos al espejo, era que quería mostrarse presentable ante la sociedad. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que fuera vanidoso, en absoluto.

  
Peinó su cabellera rojiza una vez más, pero eso no significaba que fuera vanidoso… y vio su imagen de reojo antes de salir de La Madriguera y desaparecer en el jardín. Fue entonces cuando una pequeña y molesta criatura le recordó que tenía que desgnomizar lo antes posible.

  
Pasó un día normal en su trabajo. Justicia internacional no era la gran cosa para Ron, quien simplemente hacía su trabajo como el mejor, había aprendido a trabajar duro, como único sustento de su madre, y aún después de muerta seguía poniendo el mismo empeño en todo lo que hacía. A medio día tomó su usual descanso para almorzar, sólo que esta vez se le cruzó uno de sus superiores.

  
\- Señor Weasley, necesitamos que rectifique con la ministra inglesa las últimas reformas a su ley de justicia, antes de que el Consejo…

  
Ron frunció el ceño, si había algo que era intocable para él eran sus comidas. A regañadientes tomó el oficio que le extendían y desapareció con dirección a la cede del Ministerio Inglés. Llegó a la entrada y saludó a la gente, dispuesto a acabar su tarea lo más rápido posible antes de tomar un delicioso café… con galletitas de preferencia, eso estaría muy, pero que muy bien…

  
Iba distraído, pensando en la comida que le esperaba, por no pensar en la desesperante reunión con la ministra, que era conocida por su perseverancia y duro trabajo. Varios memorandos pasaron volando cerca de su cabeza, pero tampoco los notó. Presionó el botón del ascensor que lo llevaría al piso donde lo estaban esperando cuando…

  
Su corazón dio un vuelco al observar quién estaba dentro del ascensor, Lucius Malfoy, salía de él con la elegancia característica de su porte. El rubio lo miró fijamente y entrecerró los ojos, mientras que por el contrario Ron los abría exorbitantemente…

  
\- Bue… bue… buenos  tartamudeó Ron perceptiblemente nervioso. Había algo… ¡el sueño! Sí, lo que estaba sintiendo eran como las mariposas de su sueño…

\- Buenos días  respondió el aludido con un asentimiento, ocultando su nerviosismo. Había percibido algo en el ambiente. Pues sí, era…

  
Esta vez fue el turno de Lucius de abrir los ojos. El aroma de su sueño, el que no tenía descripción, ese sentimiento que recordaba sin poder saber cómo era, estaba presente en el ambiente de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y por instinto enfocó su olfato a reconocer de dónde venía el aroma tan peculiar, pero inmediatamente los abrió, sorprendido por su inesperada reacción.

  
\- ¡Adiós!  fue la siguiente palabra de Ron antes de meterse al ascensor y cerrar la puerta en las narices de un rubio anonadado.

\- Adiós… - musitó Lucius confundido, estaba seguro de haber percibido ese aroma pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por Ron?  No… definitivamente no  se respondió tras meditarlo un rato… - No…

  
Ron pasó horas escuchando a la ministra de magia hablar sobre asuntos de justicia internacionales hasta el cansancio, estaba hambriento y de mal humor. Si había algo que no soportaba eran las reuniones con la Ministra Inglesa. Estaba tomando notas distraídamente, mirando a todos lados menos a su interlocutora, que soltaba un monólogo sobre la nueva legislación de justicia y los nuevos métodos de bla, bla, bla… Ron anotó eso último apretando con fuerza su pluma.  
Miró al escritorio distraído y vio una foto más que conocida, rodó los ojos cuando la ministra carraspeó y continuó con su monólogo.

  
\- Es importante que, entonces, este nuevo sistema sea revisado por el Ministerio Internacional ya que quizá convenga a las nuevas naciones que… ¿Me estás escuchando Ronald?

  
El chico sonrió de lado y se acomodó en su silla, garabateando una nota en el pergamino.

  
\- Por supuesto, señora ministra, acaba usted de repetir por tercera vez la importancia de que el Ministerio Internacional conozca su nueva legislación.

\- Efectivamente, como iba diciendo…

\- Oh, vamos, ¿No pensará repetir todo lo que ya dijo? ¡Ya entendí el punto! Ahora, si me lo permite, yo sí necesito comer, no soy fotosintético ¿Sabe? ¡Habemos gente normal en este mundo…!  enrolló su pergamino y guardó su pluma en lujoso estuche mientras se levantaba de la silla y se disponía a emprender el camino al primer restaurante que hubiera cerca.

\- ¡Ronald Weasley…!

\- Y… - agregó, dándose la vuelta  no me trate con tuteos en lo concerniente a asuntos de trabajo, gracias ministra.

\- ¡Ron! ¿Es que acaso te he hecho algo?

Ron viró la cabeza un poco y miró con recelo a la mujer frente a él. Con gusto le hubiera estrellado la fotografía del escritorio contra la cara, si no tuviera ya restaurado el orgullo que le había hecho perder en tiempos de juventud.

  
\- Con todo respeto ministra, creo que no es el momento ni el lugar para discutir lo que me hizo o no me hizo, con permiso.

\- Ron, espera, por favor, los chicos quieren verte, ellos… te extrañan, quieren hablar con el tío Ron, hace tiempo que no los visitas  respondió la otra con la cabeza gacha, pero voz audible.

\- ¿En serio?  respondió irónico  pues que me visiten cuando quieran, La Madriguera todavía es un espacio de libre circulación.

\- Gracias… pero, Ron…

Esta era la última, juraba y perjuraba que estaba harto, tenía hambre ¿Es que acaso no podían entender eso?

  
\- ¿Ahora qué diablos quieres Hermione?

\- Sólo… cuídate  fue la escueta respuesta.

  
Ron salió de esa entrevista hecho una furia. No se molestó en llegar a un restaurante, simplemente pasó por la cafetería del Ministerio Inglés y compró galletas y café, justo lo que necesitaba, bueno… lo que había necesitado hacía dos horas, pero realmente pasado el medio día uno ya no disfruta de un relajante expreso…

  
Odiaba enfadarse, trataba, siempre trataba de controlarse, pero es que había heridas que nunca terminaban de sanar y la de la traición, jamás había cerrado en Ron.

  
Sí, era cierto que nunca fue el estudiante modelo, ni el más valiente, ni el más gracioso… pero jamás creyó que Hermione…

  
Apretó con fuerza la envoltura de galletas que llevaba mientras caminaba con paso rápido para salir del ministerio y recordaba… recordaba.

  
Durante la guerra había estado más unido que nunca a sus dos amigos, con ellos por sobre todas las cosas, dándoles todo lo que podía, tal vez por sentirse un poco culpable de no haber estado ahí antes y de no haber sabido ganarse su confianza, pero al fin y al cabo estuvo ahí en los momentos más difíciles.

  
Sin embargo, jamás supo que jamás se logró ganar la confianza de Hermione y con mucho pesar supo que ni la de su propia familia, realmente.

  
Todos los chicos de Hogwarts habían sido evacuados y esparcidos ante un inminente ataque. Muchos no lograron escapar antes de la llegada del primer frente de mortífagos, los que iban a “distraer”, para permitir el paso a los más letales, que iban en busca de Albus Dumbledore o de Harry Potter, lo primero que encontraran.

  
Ron había sido uno de los que no habían logrado escapar, ahora corría, jalando a Hermione por los pasillos, intentando llegar a un punto seguro, pero la chica lucía preocupada, temerosa.

\- Vamos Herm, lo vamos a lograr  la animaba Ron.

\- No, me preocupa lo que…

  
Pero la chica no terminó la frase cuando un muro cercano cayó y Ron aceleró la carrera.

  
No recordaba con claridad todo lo que había ocurrido, pero lo que si sabía es que había cubierto a Hermione cuando un mortífago los descubrió y les lanzó un hechizo extraño, obviamente oscuro. No lo dudó ni un momento cuando se lanzó hacia ella, evitando que la muchacha fuera tocada, luego todo se volvió oscuro, pero vio con alegría que llegaban algunos aurores a su rescate.

  
Despertó dos días después, con un dolor de cabeza terrible y la noticia de que Harry Potter estaba desaparecido, Ron se levantó de la cama dispuesto a buscar a su amigo y a su amiga, pero la enfermera lo retuvo en cama a la fuerza, administrándole un potente somnífero

  
Esa noche tuvo un sueño, en el que estaba atado en un enorme árbol del bosque prohibido y delante de él Harry y Hermione lo miraban con pena en el rostro, para después darse la vuelta y caminar lentamente, alejándose a cada paso más de él, dejándolo ahí, vulnerable. Ron gritó y sintió cómo las ataduras lastimaban sus brazos, pero no pudo soltarse. Vio a sus amigos desaparecer en medio de la bruma del bosque y lloró. Lloró como nunca lo había hecho, hasta que despertó del sueño y notó que en verdad había derramado lágrimas de impotencia.

Cuando dejaron a Ron marcharse de la enfermería todo se tornó oscuro en su vida, la muerte de Ginny y la noticia de que Harry se había ido después de vencer lo lastimaron. Intentó entonces buscar a Hermione, al pensar que ella estaba sufriendo lo mismo que él, pero se equivocaba, la muchacha también se había ido, lo había dejado.

  
La peor parte vino un año después, cuando por un periódico se enteró de la boda de Hermione Granger con Percy Ignatius Weasley. Apretó el periódico entre sus manos para luego dejarlo caer al piso. Su madre se acercó a él y miró lo que lo había afectado. La mujer se alteró también al saber la noticia. Al parecer Percy no consideró necesario informar de la boda a la única familia que le quedaba. Después de todo él hacía tiempo que no formaba parte de la familia…

  
Ron no asistió a la boda, su madre sí. Hermione tuvo la dignidad de ir por la señora hasta La Madriguera y llevarla al sitio de la boda.

  
A sus dieciocho años, Ron conoció lo que era la decepción. Más tarde se enteró que la relación de Hermione y Percy había iniciado precisamente en tiempos de guerra y Ron se dio cuenta que la oportunidad de amar también se había ido con esa batalla. Por que, aunque le costara aceptarlo, Hermione había resultado ser un capricho de su niñez, un amor platónico e inalcanzable por el que hubiera dado todo en aquel tiempo.

  
Pero los tiempos cambian, y las personas con ellos. Ron se había dado cuenta de lo patética que había resultado su reacción al enterarse de la boda. Había dejado lo de su hermano con Hermione por la paz y sus intentos por pretender que no existían habían ido bien… hasta que Hermione se había embarazado y dado a luz a unos gemelos, se llamaban Fred y George, en honor a sus hermanos y les habían pedido a su madre y a él visitarlos. Se vio obligado por su madre a visitarlos y aún después de muerta recibía mensajes de Hermione o de los niños pidiendo su presencia, los gemelos le querían mucho y… para qué negarlo, Ron les había tomado un cariño muy especial.

  
Pero siempre era Ron el que iba a casa de Percy de visita, la familia Weasley-Granger jamás se había dignado a visitar La Madriguera, ni cuando vivía su madre y esto lo tenía un poco harto. Por eso había decidido retar a Hermione, lamentablemente la famosa ministra tenía que haber sacado a colación el tema de lo “que te hice” y lo que “no te hice” y la ola de extraños sentimientos en Ron se había desatado.

  
\- Señor Weasley, necesitamos su consentimiento para…

  
Ron frunció el ceño al entrar a la oficina e hizo un puchero al sentarse pues sabía que no se levantaría en gran rato. Suspiró.

  
Sonrió al recordar su encuentro de la mañana, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, seguramente se había visto como todo un niño miedoso al huir de la escena de un crimen infantil. ¡Pero es que se había puesto nervioso!

\- ¿Me está escuchando señor Weasley?

\- Oh… sí, claro, claro…

  
Bueno, hora de dejar de pensar en el pasado y en niñerías y enfocarse al presente, al trabajo.

  
Así era la vida de Ronald Weasley, absorto en el trabajo y dejando a un lado sus sentimientos, adicto al café y a las pociones para mantenerse despierto. Esclavo de la justicia y renegado del corazón.

Pero su vida estaba a punto de dar un giro radical.

  
________

¿Qué tal…?  
¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Aceptable? ¿Rotundo fracaso?....  
Bueno chicas, agradecer por sus comentarios. En verdad que no iba a subir este capítulo tan rápido, pero hoy que lo abrí para terminarlo me di cuenta que… bueno, que si agregaba dos renglones más estaba terminado, así que para qué tenerlo guardado si puedo subirlo.

Tengo una petición de Calipso, acerca de contar más de la historia de Harry, así que pido su opinión al respecto, que por mí, no tengo ningún problema en describir detalladamente qué pasó con él, ya que en éste capítulo tampoco os doy muchos detalles.

Hasta entonces,  
Mirse.

  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=6875>  



	7. Nada Personal Por Regan

  
[Nada Personal](viewstory.php?sid=6875) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: _Respuesta al reto de Suisei Lady Dragon_  
 **Lucius / Ron** 10 años después de la guerra, Lucius y Ron buscan entre sí vestigios de las personas que perdieron, llegando a un extraño y silencioso compañerismo y ¿algo más?  
Sé que la pareja es extraña, pero si le dan una oportunidad prometo que les gustará ;)  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Lucius Malfoy, Ron Weasley  
Géneros:  Romance, Drama  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  16 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 57007 Lecturas: 7787  
Publicado: 24/03/05 Actualizado: 16/07/06 

  


  


Añoranzas por Regan

  


  


Antes que nada y debido a múltiples peticiones he colocado más sobre la historia de Draco y Harry durante la guerra y como me ha ocupado una hoja y media, el capítulo se ha hecho más largo. Porque si a ellos les di ese espacio, a los protagonistas les tengo que dar más. De cualquier manera, sois libres de leer.

  
 **Capítulo VII**  
 _Añoranzas_  


 _Quizá te añore,  
Más no hay nada personal._

  
El eco de sus pasos resonaba por todo el recinto, su cansado andar se reflejaba en el hermoso piso, siempre limpio, siempre pulcro. Llegó al lugar que buscaba y tocó con sus manos la inscripción que se leía, repasando con sus dedos y con su mente el nombre de la persona que ocupaba aquel lugar. Residencia fría y distante, morada espiritual, aposento sagrado.

  
\- Ven  ordenó con suave voz a la nada, sabiendo que sus palabras, como siempre, serían escuchadas.

  
\- Una visita un tanto inesperada  se escuchó, como respuesta del viento. Segundos después una densa bruma cubrió la cámara, formando lentamente una figura que se fue tornando humana  nunca pensé que sería yo el que tendría el honor de recibirlo en mi estancia, señor Harry Potter.

  
El aludido sonrió un poco y con cansancio, mirando a su interlocutor con la familiaridad que dan los años de comunicación, si no buena, por lo menos más decente de la que había llevado con él en vida.

  
\- Ya está hecho  declaró Harry con orgullo verdadero.

\- Lo sé, lo sentí  aseguró el fantasma rubio recargándose contra su propio sepulcro.

No había sido fácil. Ambos habían llevado vidas totalmente opuestas, pero parecidas en esencia. Un ángel rubio frío y despiadado, asesino de muggles y medias sangres. Un fénix de ojos esmeralda, obligado asesino del mago de oscuridad más temido de su tiempo. Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, unidos en una misión.

  
\- No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto  declaró Draco con el ceño fruncido.  es que no es posible que esté apoyándote para unir a mi padre con la comadreja.

\- Su nombre es Ron y yo tampoco puedo creer que esté ayudando a juntar a mi mejor amigo con un ex mortífago.

  
Un intercambio de miradas gélidas, seguido por un silencio espectral. Tres años hacía que mantenían comunicación regularmente, planeando lentamente lo que ambos sabían debía ocurrir. Harry podía sentir al destino llamándolo, Draco estaba más allá de lo comprensible por la mente humana, en la muerte, él sabía lo que significaba el destino.

  
Ambos sabían que tenían que estar juntos para cumplirlo, pero ninguno de los dos, en primer momento, había estado dispuesto a colaborar. Después de todo, se trataba de las personas a las que ambos habían dado más cariño en vida y su unión con una de las personas que más habían despreciado. A final de cuentas habían logrado dejar la mayoría de sus rencores atrás por un fin común: el amor. Entre el padre de uno y el mejor amigo del otro.

  
\- Tu padre es muy reticente al hechizo, no está cediendo fácilmente.

\- Eso es por que aún no habían surgido los suficientes sentimientos en él  declaró despreciativo Draco  no lo culpo… debe ser toda una odisea enamorarse de… Weasley…

Harry guardó silencio, mordiéndose el labio con furia para evitar lanzar todas las injurias que le pasaban por la mente.

 Lo que pasa es que Ron tiene mejor corazón y aún está abierto a sentir, no como tu padre  fue todo lo que dijo, en lugar de las palabras altisonantes que hubiese preferido.

Draco hizo un gesto de displicencia con la mano antes de caminar hacia las tumbas del fondo del mausoleo.

\- ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme con lo de tu padre? Hasta ahora me he llevado todo el trabajo  se quejó Harry.

En respuesta recibió una mirada álgida y un frío asentimiento.

\- Veré qué puedo hacer.

\- Te esperaré en la Mansión Black, como siempre  a pesar de los años, Harry jamás había podido llamar a la Noble y Muy Ancestral casa de Black su ‘hogar’. Para él, un hogar involucraba mucho más que un simple edificio en el que habitar…

Draco miró alejarse la sombra del chico que alguna vez había sido el héroe del mundo mágico.

  
Draco no pecaba de ignorancia.

A Harry le ocurría lo mismo que a él: Ambos eran asesinos, aunque por diferentes motivos y ambos cargaban en su conciencia más de lo que podían soportar. Al pasar los años, Draco había llegado a la conclusión de que no habría salvación para su alma. La paz que necesitaba, no la logró encontrar.

Hasta que un día, una misión tan noble como la del amor se había puesto en su camino. Entonces había decidido hacer la acción buena que jamás hubiera hecho en vida.

Draco se había convertido en asesino. Al principio por su búsqueda de la tan ansiada atención y reconocimiento del mundo. Después, sencillamente se había dejado consumir por el poder hasta hundirse y convertirse en algo que ni él mismo reconocía: Un ser insensible que levantaba su varita contra cualquier persona o cosa que obstruyera su camino. Lo tenía que reconocer, estaba arrepentido de los actos tan viles que había cometido en vida y quería repararlos de alguna manera. Así también, tenía que reconocer que ésta manera de reparar sus errores le dolía. Le dolía porque sentía que perdería a su padre para siempre. Era importante para él porque su padre era la persona a la que se había aferrado y por la que había permanecido en el mundo de los vivos sin importarle el descanso eterno de su atormentada alma.

Con Harry ocurría algo parecido y Draco lo comprendía. Había visto, ya como un espectro, la batalla final y había podido sentir lo que sólo los no-vivos podían. Él sabía que por cada poro de su piel Harry exhalaba dolor, arrepentimiento, nostalgia. Sabía que los únicos que le habían sobrevivido a la guerra habían sido sus dos mejores amigos: Hermione y Ronald.

A pesar de darse por enterado que no debía hacerlo, Draco había entrado un par de veces en su mente, como sólo les era permitido a los que ya no pertenecían a éste mundo y había encontrado en él mucho más de lo que el moreno querría admitir.

  
Harry sabía que Hermione había reconstruido su vida y estaba tranquilo en ese aspecto, la sangre sucia era feliz. En cambio, Ron le preocupaba más. Harry no quería que terminara sus días solo y aprisionado en las tramas del trabajo… quería ayudarlo…

  
Draco cerró los ojos, disgustado por el camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Lo estaban llevando a imágenes desagradables sobre su vida y su muerte.

 _  
\- ¡Suéltalo!_

 _\- Severus, tienes que entender, tenemos que detenerlo._

 _\- ¡Lo están lastimando!  forcejeos del profesor de pociones, retenido por un auror._

 _  
Draco se debatía entre los brazos de dos aurores que intentaban por todos los medios evitar que alcanzara de nuevo su varita._

 _Pero lo hizo._

 _  
\- Avada…_

 _\- Expelliarmus_

 _\- Avada Kedavra.  
_

  
Jamás supo quién había lanzado el hechizo o cómo es que había llegado hasta él. Lo siguiente que supo de sí mismo fue que su alma vagaba en el borde de los dos mundos sin destino.

  
Esos pensamientos lo llevaron a un recuerdo que había robado de la mente de Harry y que ahora evocaba sin querer, haciéndolo sentirse más miserable.

 _  
\- ¿Sientes el odio Harry?  la profunda voz del Lord resonaba en su cabeza._

 _\- No, yo no odio, yo puedo vencerte por el amor que siento por éste mundo y por los míos  declaró con coraje el otro._

 _\- Es con odio Harry, ódiame, mátame. Si no me odias no me podrás eliminar…_

 _\- Avada…_

 _\- ¡Hazlo! ¡Púdrete como yo! ¡Húndete en la oscuridad!, ¡asesina!_

 _\- Kedavra…_

 _Una risa tenebrosa cubrió los terrenos de Hogwarts, la última señal de vida del Lord.  
_

*****

  
Ron recargó la barbilla en su mano mientras jugueteaba con la pluma y recordaba. Nunca le había gustado recordar porque siempre se ponía triste, pero los últimos días no podía evitar la nostalgia.

  
Pasó mucho tiempo lleno de rencor hacia Hermione, incluso hacia Harry por abandonarlo, por dejarlo solo justo cuando más los necesitaba. Estaba arrepentido de haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo de su vida con el corazón dominado por el resentimiento. Había perdonado, pero olvidar era imposible.

Todavía recordaba su juvenil desesperación al saber que la única mujer con la que se había planteado seriamente tener una relación nunca lo había visto a él como posibilidad. Incluso había preferido a Percy sobre él, aún siendo de la misma familia. Percy siempre había sido el más ambicioso, el más inteligente, el que había llegado más alto… Ron, en cambio, siempre terminaba opacado por la sombra de sus hermanos y eso dolía.

Dolía saber que había tantos Weasleys en el mundo que la vida de cada uno no valía la pena en singular, sino en conjunto. Eso, por supuesto, era antes de la guerra. Después todo había cambiado. Habían quedado sólo dos Weasley, Percy y él. Y su hermano mayor había traído al mundo a los herederos de la dinastía pelirroja. En cambio él…

¿Qué podía esperar él, si ni siquiera pareja tenía? Nada, absolutamente nada esperaba Ron en cuestión de amor. Había esperado algunos años, hasta que se había resignado. No es que le faltaran ganas de establecer una relación, había intentado verles el lado bueno a las personas que sus compañeros le ‘presentaban’ en ese aspecto. Lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, pero a todos les veía defectos. Y así había terminado odiando las excusas que le daban para criticar su vida de soltero: que eres joven… que un casado vale más que un soltero, que sin mujer no hay placer…

Había llegado un momento en que había optado por dejar el amor de lado. Había visto a sus contemporáneos casarse hasta no quedar ningún soltero, claro, excepto él. No es que fuera fácil asumir que se iba a quedar como un solterón malhumorado toda su vida, pero con los años se había hecho a la idea.

  
Aún y después de la guerra seguía siendo un Weasley. ¿Y quién daba la vida por un Weasley? Por que el apellido no muriera ya no se preocupaba, Fred y George Weasley Granger bastaban y hasta sobraban. Pero había algo dentro de él… el instinto humano que le decía que él, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, él mismo no perduraría más allá de su muerte. Un hijo es la continuación de los esfuerzos de un padre. Eso era lo que le dolía a Ron al ver a los pequeños gemelos jugar.

  
Hermione y Percy abrazados, viendo a sus retoños brincar por los jardines de su fastuoso hogar. Esa era la maldita imagen mental que se repetía ante él, recordándole que él no tenía a quién abrazar, ni niños… ni un hogar más allá de la descuidada Madriguera.

  
\- Si te metes más en tus pensamientos no vas a salir jamás  declaró una voz femenina, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¿Eh? Ah… hola Caroline ¿Qué hay ahí?

\- Más y más cartas del Ministro de Argentina pidiendo que revise el caso de los mortífagos que se refugiaron en su país… ya sabe, lo de que no han estado bajo vigilancia y los cree potencialmente peligrosos…

\- ¡Pero qué hombre más ofuscado!  gruñó Ron  esos mortífagos fueron sometidos a hechizos que debilitaron su poder mágico en Azkabán, ¡No serían capaces ni de lanzar un Leviosa sin debilitarse en el intento!

\- Yo sé, pero el ministro no deja de enviar mensajes en calidad de urgente…

\- Déjalas sobre la mesa, gracias Caroline

\- Por nada jefe  replicó la castaña secretaria cerrando con cuidado la puerta de la oficina.

  
Ron revisó los expedientes que estaban sobre su escritorio. Largos informes sobre el comportamiento en prisión de los refugiados. Habían elegido un país alejado y que difiriera en su lenguaje natal con tal de huir del mundo de pesadilla que habían vivido en la cárcel. En sus buenos tiempos habían sido hombres fríos que la prisión había convertido en verdaderos despojos humanos. Quién lo hubiera pensado… se lo tenían merecido, como buen castigo a todo lo que habían hecho.

  
Sus manos tomaron otro expediente al azar.

  
Dejó caer los documentos en cuanto leyó las primeras líneas. Los papeles volaron por debajo del escritorio mientras Ron no se reponía de la impresión inicial. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en un punto en el espacio.

  
Era el expediente de Lucius Malfoy, condenado en 1997 a prisión en Azkabán, liberado en 2001 por buen comportamiento y presumible buen estado mental.

  
\- Presumible buen estado mental  repitió atónito - ¡Presumible buen estado mental!

  
Jamás se había detenido a pensar en la parte humana de los presidiarios de Azkaban. Ahora se enteraba porqué Lucius Malfoy no había aparecido en el cementerio los primeros años, el porqué de su cambio, de sentirlo diferente… todo se aclaraba.

  
Cayó de espaldas en su silla, recuperándose de la impresión. No tenía idea sobre la estancia de Lucius Malfoy en Azkabán. En lo que a él concernía, el famoso mortífago más jamás había pagado sus culpas y había permanecido libre y sus crímenes impunes.

  
Ahora que conocía la verdad, se creyó lleno de un sentimiento que no reconocía con exactitud ¿Compasión? No realmente, era más bien admiración.

  
\- Debo estar loco  se dijo mientras movía la cabeza negativamente.

  
Sentía admiración por Lucius Malfoy. Él había podido superar todos los obstáculos después de la guerra y más, en cambio Ron aún no lo lograba. Definitivamente admiraba a aquel hombre, mucho más que a cualquier otro mortífago, los demás habían huido a Argentina y ahora esperaban un documento con la firma de Ronald Bilius Weasley para decidir su futuro. En cambio, Lucius Malfoy se había quedado a enfrentarse con los fantasmas del pasado.

  


*****

  
\- Y hablando de fantasmas… ¿Eres uno de ellos?

\- Ya me cansé de repetírtelo. NO soy un fantasma, soy un alma en pena, que es muy diferente respondió tan dignamente como recordaba se hacía.

\- Vale, dejémoslo ahí que…

  
Harry sintió un temblor recorrer su cuerpo, esa era la señal que había esperado por días a que apareciera y aún no podía creer que al fin había ocurrido.

\- ¡Sí!  Draco lo miró con cara de pocos amigos  Ron ha dado el siguiente paso, ahora… es tu turno.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco antes de desaparecer.

  


*****

  
Lucius recorría por enésima vez el mismo pasillo de su mansión asegurándose que no quedara ni un solo retrato de algún antepasado suyo. Sonrió complacido al comprobar que el último de ellos había sido enviado a la hoguera y no tenía de qué preocuparse. Odiaba conservar cosas que le recordaran quién era y de dónde había venido.

  
Le importaba lo que era ahora, no todo a lo que había tenido que enfrentarse para vivir tranquilo los últimos años de su vida. No conservaba absolutamente nada, desde el principio se había encargado de incendiar con leña verde todos los objetos que habían pertenecido a Narcissa y que por mera ‘casualidad’ habían quedado abandonados en su casa. Luego había quemado los objetos que habían pertenecido a su familia por generaciones y que no representaban más que magia oscura y malos augurios.

  
Finalmente y con el dolor de su corazón había quemado las posesiones de Draco. No quería borrar los recuerdos de su único hijo, con el que había muerto su apellido y su familia, pero tampoco quería conservar recuerdos dolorosos, objetos inservibles. El único recuerdo que le valía era el que él mismo conservaba en el corazón, el de su bebé, el que nadie podría quitarle jamás.

  
\- Qué bonitos recuerdos guardas de mí, padre, quisiera que me hubieras demostrado ese cariño en vida  susurró Draco en una esquina.

  
Sabía que su padre no podía verlo. De hecho, nadie a excepción de Harry podía verlo. No era un fantasma, era un alma en pena y sólo otra similar podría compartir el secreto de su existencia. Así, en silencio se acercó al hombre rubio, ya mayor, lentamente y con sigilo, para susurrarle al oído.

Se detuvo antes de hablar, tenía que pensarse muy bien las palabras, no quería arruinarlo todo. Vale, en realidad sí quería pero no debía, así que armándose del valor que su padre le había inculcado comenzó.

  
No fue fácil enumerar todas las cosas positivas que tenía el pelirrojo elegido, pero había dado su mejor esfuerzo. Una vez que terminó, abandonó la casa inmediatamente, se sentía ya suficientemente frustrado como para esperar a ver la reacción del que en vida fuera su padre.

  


***** 

  
Lucius parpadeó antes de comprender lo que le había pasado. “Lapsus mental”, le llamaban a ese momento en que se había perdido entre sus pensamientos. Aunque no entendía cómo una cosa lo había llevado a pensar en la otra. De repente se le vinieron a la mente todas las cualidades de las que era poseedor cierto pelirrojo de ojos azules…

  
Cosa curiosa, la persona en la que menos debería pensar era precisamente la que ocupaba su mente.

  
Tal vez era algo pasajero, sólo pensar en él, pero eso no significaba nada en lo absoluto, era pensar en él como en cualquier otra persona, simple y sencillamente no era nada… ¿O sí?

  
\- No… no es nada  se repitió en voz baja para luego caminar hasta su habitación y tirarse en la cama.

  
Los días en la mansión Malfoy eran cada vez más monótonos para él, sin nada que hacer ni nada que decir, pero tampoco tenía otro lugar a dónde ir. Ya no era rechazado por la sociedad como diez años atrás, porque ahora la juventud ni siquiera recordaba la guerra, ya que la mayoría no la había vivido de frente y era precisamente esa juventud la que lo hacía sentirse cada día más viejo, fuera de lugar y sólo.

  
Cada día más solo.

Una hermosa lechuza tan blanca como la nieve llegó hasta su ventana y lo miró con ojos vivaces. Lucius levantó la ceja intrigado, años hacía desde la última vez que alguien le había enviado una lechuza y había sido el ministerio por ‘razones oficiales’, suponía que ésta vez eran de nuevo esos inútiles buitres burocráticos recordándole su miserable existencia en oficios que solicitaban su presencia a chequeos bajo las palabras “indultado” o "presidiario”, según el estado de humor del remitente en cuestión.  
No se equivocaba, era un documento oficial. Sin embargo le extrañó observar que en el sitio donde solía estar el escudo de la Gran Bretaña se encontraba un símbolo nuevo: El del Ministerio Internacional de Magia, requiriendo su presencia en una extraña carta, menos formal de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

  
 _Estimado señor Malfoy:_

 _Por medio de la presente solicitamos su presencia en las oficinas del Tribunal de Justicia Internacional para tratar asuntos relacionados con su estado legal, el día 14 de Agosto del presente año._

 _Atenta y muy cordialmente,  
R.B.W. Regente de la División de Distribución de Justicia,  
Ministerio Internacional de Magia._

  
Miró a la lechuza volar rápidamente en cuanto hubo leído la carta. Al parecer no esperaban respuesta, daban por hecho que iría.

¿Acaso sus delitos habrían sido tan graves como para que ahora lo juzgaran directamente en el Ministerio Internacional? Pero en tal caso ¿Por qué habían esperado más de diez años para pasar su caso a instancias mayores? La carta lo había dejado totalmente confundido. Tratar asuntos relacionados con su estado “legal” no era algo de lo que le gustara hablar todos los días, pero ya estaba, tendría que acudir con el mentado Regente de Justicia Internacional si no quería perder su libertad condicional. Qué amargos le sabían aquellos pensamientos.

  


*****

  
No realmente muy lejos de ahí, un joven pelirrojo aún se preguntaba por qué había hecho lo que había hecho. Llevándose las uñas a los dientes, pero sin morderlas realmente, paseaba como gato enjaulado por su oficina.

  
\- ¿Me llamó, jefe?

\- Sí, Caroline, pide una cita con el Ministro Supremo, dile que es urgente o su asistente te ignorará…

\- Claro, señor ¿Puedo preguntar el tema de la reunión?

\- Por supuesto, dile que se trata del caso de los mortífagos liberados de la fortaleza Azkaban después de la Guerra

\- Dalo por acordado, esa asistente me debe unos cuantos favores, tu cita estará para la semana que viene  sonrió la secretaria con satisfacción antes de salir.

  
Bien, ya estaba hecho, no había marcha atrás. Iría con el Ministro Supremo y le diría todo lo que pensaba del asqueroso sistema de justicia del mundo mágico… y luego se atendría a las consecuencias, pero antes redactaría esa maldita disposición para que el Ministro Argentino lo dejara en paz…

  
\- ¿Dónde dejé mi pluma?  se regañó Ron antes de empezar a revolver cajones en busca de papel y pluma para escribir.

\- ¿Dígame señor?  respondió la secretaria con un hechizo de voz al ser convocada.

  
Ron amaba ese hechizo, así podía preguntarle cosas a Caroline sin necesidad de que la pobre bruja anduviera de aquí para allá, simplemente su voz se escuchaba dentro de la oficina y la de Ron en el escritorio de su secretaria.

  
\- Lo siento Caroline, ¿ha visto dónde dejé mi estuche de plumas?

\- Claro, cuando volvió de su cita con la Ministra Inglesa lo dejó en mi escritorio, en seguida se lo llevo.

  
Ron se sonrojó un poco cuando la mujer le entregó las plumas. Había regresado enfadado y cuando se enfadaba no se daba cuenta ni de dónde tenía la cabeza, pero hacía tiempo que no era tan descuidado con sus cosas, quizá…

\- En serio jefe, si sigue así de descuidado voy a pensar que está enamorado  rió la chica como despedida

El pelirrojo terminó por ruborizarse aún más. Caroline sin duda era un consuelo en efectividad para él, incluso hasta casi la consideraba como una amiga, caso aparte del trabajo de oficina, pero no cabía duda que sabía sacarle los colores como nadie en el mundo, recordándole constantemente su soltería. La diferencia y lo que la hacía soportable radicaba en que ella lo tomaba todo con absoluto humor.

De repente se encontró relajado y empezó a tararear alguna canción, como su vieja costumbre se lo dictaba. Tomó pluma y pergamino y antes de que lo notara ya había redactado una larga y severa carta a Vanemerak Serruya, ese Ministro Argentino iba a oír su voz resonar por un buen tiempo.

“Y es curioso”, pensó Ron “que no necesite de un vociferador como mi madre”.

\- Listo jefe  sonó la voz de Caroline por la oficina  su cita está concertada para el 10 de Agosto.

\- Perfecto  sonrió Ron abiertamente.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

\- No realmente  respondió el otro.

\- Ja, ja  sarcasmo - ¿Por qué tanto interés en el caso de los ex mortífagos absueltos de la Segunda Guerra?

\- Bueno… - respondió Ron después de pensarlo unos segundos  digamos que… es algo… personal.

  
______

Notas al pie: Y la respuesta es NO. Harry y Draco no son ni serán pareja en éste fic, la única pareja secundaria aquí es la de Percy/Hermione por que tienen una razón de ser… y me niego a más. La razón de que Harry y Draco no sean pareja es que sería incesto… jajaja, y no, no pienso sacar oscuros secretos al estilo “fulano es hijo de sultano y no lo sabía”. En realidad desde el principio estaba planeada su intromisión en el fic, pero como me pidieron un poco más de su historia pues quedó un poco más amplia de lo que esperaba, pero me niego a que vuelvan a tener protagonismo ni en medio capítulo más. Ya está dicho.

Por cierto ¿os distéis cuenta? ¡¡Estoy en los recomendados del mes de Mayo!!

* Regan hace el baile del triunfo más grande en su historia *

 **¡Gracias niñas lectoras mías por hacer ese sueño de todo autor realidad! Que un autor reciba el reconocimiento por el tiempo y trabajo que dedica a un fic es la mejor de las recompensas que puede esperar.**

No me cansaré de agradeceros de aquí hasta… pues hasta el capítulo final xD (… y posible secuela, que mi mente macabra no le ve final a esta historia todavía xD)

Besos,

 _14 de mayo de 2006. Revisión ortográfica y gramatical_   


  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=6875>  



	8. Nada Personal Por Regan

  
[Nada Personal](viewstory.php?sid=6875) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: _Respuesta al reto de Suisei Lady Dragon_  
 **Lucius / Ron** 10 años después de la guerra, Lucius y Ron buscan entre sí vestigios de las personas que perdieron, llegando a un extraño y silencioso compañerismo y ¿algo más?  
Sé que la pareja es extraña, pero si le dan una oportunidad prometo que les gustará ;)  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Lucius Malfoy, Ron Weasley  
Géneros:  Romance, Drama  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  16 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 57007 Lecturas: 7787  
Publicado: 24/03/05 Actualizado: 16/07/06 

  


  


Entre calles y detalles por Regan

  


  


  
**Capítulo VIII**   
_Entre calles y detalles_   


_Aunque me inventes los detalles  
Y te encuentre en cada calle…._

El primero de Agosto un pelirrojo de ojos azules entró a la oficina del Ministro Supremo dispuesto a una larga disertación con altibajos irremediables. No se equivocó al prepararse hasta para las más desquiciantes preguntas y las más desconcertantes respuestas, al final, después de casi dos horas de exponer sus puntos y contrarrestar las posibles antítesis salió victorioso del enorme despacho, con una sonrisa plena en el rostro.

  
\- ¿Qué tal la entrevista?  había preguntado Caroline, su secretaria, a penas le vio llegar a la oficina.

\- Que ni mandada a hacer  respondió el chico, con una amplia sonrisa, antes de introducirse en su oficina, para salir una hora después con un elaborado pergamino, que en sus tiempos de estudiante jamás se le había visto escribir.

  
El reporte fue revisado por el mismísimo Supremo Ministro para luego ser firmado y sellado con un absoluto asentimiento que no dejaba lugar a dudas, Ron había sido lo suficientemente convincente como para persuadir al sabio anciano de que su ideología era la correcta. No se trataba de bestias inhumanas a los cuales simplemente pudieras inutilizar sin pensar en lo que sentían, todo tenía un límite y esta vez se habían pasado de su límite.

  
Nunca se había visto a Ronald Weasley trabajar tan duro y por tanto tiempo como aquella semana en la que permaneció encerrado en su oficina, apenas dormir, apenas comer con tal de lograr su propósito. Nunca se le había visto tan empecinado en una tarea como la de elaborar reportes, sugerencias, dictámenes y demás artificios para las cortes de justicia mundiales. Finalmente, una mañana se sentó a dictar un riguroso mandato para cierta ministra de Inglaterra, pero fue justo ahí cuando sus neuronas se rehusaron a seguir cooperando.

  
Su cabeza se estrelló contra la mesa en un gesto de la más pura desesperación. Había fallado estrepitosamente en su intento por pensar en la ministra como tal y no como Hermione, la que había sido su amiga, su amor platónico e incluso ahora era nada más y nada menos que su cuñada… la madre de las únicas dos personitas a las que amaba en el mundo: sus sobrinos.

  
La cansada mirada azul se levantó de la mesa para posarse en el calendario más cercano, uno que mostraba mágicamente todos los compromisos para los próximos días y los preparativos que debían hacerse. ¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo? Ya era 7 de Agosto y Ron tenía todavía mucho por hacer. El calendario marcaba el día siguiente como “Reunión con la Ministra Inglesa”, el siguiente como “Descanso” y el día diez, finalmente, como “Reunión Importante”.

  
Suspiró. Tenía que terminar de escribir todo lo necesario ese mismo día, así tuviera que sentarse con un vaso de agua y obligarse a no levantarse hasta haber escrito el último punto sobre el pergamino. Tomó su pluma de nuevo y comenzó a rayar algunas notas bosquejando lo que quería darle a entender a la ministra, incluyendo algunas malas palabras por autorizar tan despiadada actitud con los mortífagos…

  
“Pero son mortífagos Ron”, le escuchó decir en su pensamiento, “ser mortífagos o no, no les quita la calidad de personas, todos tenemos culpas y todos las pagamos en su momento, ellos ya lo hicieron”, respondió con tono exaltado. Quien, años atrás, hubiera conocido al pequeño y caprichoso niño Weasley jamás se lo hubiese imaginado pensando de ese modo tan… revolucionario y tajante, tan distinto de su antigua personalidad irracional.

  
Su mente vagabundeó entre los mortífagos que había conocido durante su adolescencia, algunos quizá más de cerca de lo que hubiera deseado. No se había llevado precisamente lo que se llamaría una buena impresión de ellos. A lo más, se había llevado unas cuantas maldiciones que lo habían dejado al borde de la muerte. Aún así, les estaba dando una oportunidad más, había intercedido por ellos para regalarles una segunda oportunidad para vivir los años que les restasen de vida. Si bien era cierto que los magos vivían más, los ‘tratamientos’ y torturas a los que la mayoría de ellos habían sido sometidos en Azkaban habían reducido la calidad y cantidad de años de vida promedio.

  
Definitivamente era triste pensar en ellos de esa manera y era lo que lo había impulsado a buscar una forma de mejorar sus vidas e interceder por sus derechos, cosa que nadie nunca antes había hecho. Y no por que fueran pocos, el número de ex presidiarios en las mismas condiciones ascendía a varios cientos que habían huido y se habían distribuido alrededor del mundo, ese no era el problema. El problema es que nadie había abierto su corazón a las personas que  la gente pensaba - ni siquiera poseían uno, personas cuya frialdad en tiempos de guerra no había dejado mostrar un corazón a la hora de asesinar cruelmente a los familiares de las personas que ahora se negaban a dar ni medio galeón por ellos.

  
Este pensamiento lo llevó a pensar en Lucius Malfoy, el padre de su enemigo acérrimo en la escuela. Sin embargo el hombre que se encontraba cada año en el cementerio no era el mismo hombre funesto, frío y despiadado de sus recuerdos, al contrario de lo que recordaba, ahora despedía una calidez que no recordaba haber sentido nunca, ni con él, ni con nadie… una calidez como la de un… ¿Hogar?

  
Notó de que estaba divagando justo a tiempo para volver a la tierra y terminar su severa reprimenda para Hermione, que con más gusto que nunca escribió totalmente inspirado, con un muso que le dictaba a su oído absolutamente todo lo que tenía necesidad de decir. Un muso que se llama amor, irreconocible en ese momento para él, pero que después tendría el honor de ver frente a frente.

  
No se dio cuenta de cuándo había terminado su ensayo porque se perdió en las redes de la inconciencia causada por el trabajo excesivo. Fue hasta casi media noche cuando, preocupada por su jefe, Caroline entró en la oficina y se encontró al joven dormido con su roja cabellera desparramada por el escritorio y una faz de tranquilidad que, de estar despierto, sería inconcebible. De haber llevado una cámara consigo, gustosa habría despertado a su jefe con un estrepitoso “flash” con tal de conservar un recuerdo así…

  
Caroline ayudó a un medio dormido Ron a usar la red Flu para llegar hasta La Madriguera, donde apenas el chico tocó su almohada, cayó en el más placentero descanso de su vida, rodeado de aromas que le llenaban el sueño de serenidad. Volvió a soñar como lo venía haciendo los últimos días, se vio envuelto en sensaciones de mariposas revoloteando a su alrededor y despertó a la mañana siguiente con una sonrisa en la boca y el optimismo a flor de piel.

  


*****

  
Hermione todavía mostraba su asombro y perplejidad cuando abrió la puerta de la manera más amable que pudo para que Ron se retirara de su amplia y elegante oficina en el Ministerio. Si bien había escuchado de la fama del muchacho para convencer de lo que afirmaba, proponer y prácticamente comerse a las personas hasta que se hacía lo que él pensaba, la chica nunca se hubiera imaginado que algún día todas esas habilidades se utilizarían en su contra.

  
Durante poco más de tres horas había sido reducida a la calidad de “inhumana que cree que los elfos tienen más derechos que los propios hombres”. Pues bien, tenía que aceptar que la habían dejado contrariada, exacerbada, extrañada, resentida y un sin fin de adjetivos más que encajaban perfectamente en todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

  
Ella, que durante tanto tiempo había peleado por causa de la justicia, ahora se veía rebasada por algo que ni siquiera había notado que estaba apoyando. La falta de atención hacia los ex mortífagos y el exceso de atención en otras cuestiones ‘más importantes’ le habían costado caro aquella ocasión, para que nada más y nada menos que el Ministro Internacional de Justicia se encargara de recordarle personalmente los principios que tanto proclamaba.

  
Y para su colmo personal, resultaba que aquél Ministro de Justicia era nada más y nada menos que su amigo de la infancia, al que tantas y tantas veces ella misma se había visto obligada a impartir una lección de justicia y equidad, al que había intentado meterle en la cabeza que las criaturas mágicas tenían tantos derechos como los magos y con el que había sostenido fuertes discusiones por ser un cabeza dura cuya máxima cualidad era la insensibilidad absoluta para con otros seres que no fueran él.

  
Recordó la frase que le había dictado una vez en medio del enfado, en su juventud. “Si pudiera describirte en tres palabras Ron, lo haría con ‘las tres es’ ¡Egoísta, ególatra, egocéntrico!”

Y ahora… si analizaba la situación y tuviera que describirse con tres palabras… aplicaría las tres ‘es’.

*****

Del otro lado de la puerta un serio rostro cambiaba lentamente hasta casi soltar una carcajada.

  
\- ¡Sí!  gritó en voz baja  ¡lo logré!

  
Uno de los propósitos en la vida de Ron Weasley era, por una sola vez - una sola, no pedía más- ganarle a Hermione en su propio campo y en igualdad de condiciones. Y sí, lo había logrado.

  
\- ¡Y de qué forma!  se animó en el mismo tono de voz, antes de empezar a caminar hacia la salida, con la felicidad reflejada en el rostro.

  
El buen humor que lo había invadido al despertar no se separó de él durante todo el día. Al siguiente tendría un bien merecido descanso, en el que planeaba dormir todo lo que no había podido por trabajar. También tenía el mismo plan con respecto a la comida… que tanto tiempo absteniéndose de lo más necesario podía llevar abajo todo su ánimo.

*****

  
Llegó el diez de Agosto por la mañana y puntualmente Lucius Malfoy arribó al imponente edificio que resguardaba el Ministerio Internacional de Magia, dentro del cual se encontraban las oficinas de justicia, a donde se dirigía. Desde la puerta se veía entrar y salir a magos de todas las nacionalidades imaginables, caminando a toda prisa por los pasillos y de aquí para allá hasta perderse en la infinidad del edificio.

  
Aspiró profundamente antes de decidirse a entrar, caminando con elegancia entre la gente, para no perder la costumbre ya prácticamente olvidada de guardar las apariencias. Al llegar al módulo de atención una joven de rasgos orientales lo recibió con una sonrisa en los labios y le preguntó por el lugar al que quería llegar.

  
\- Justicia Internacional  había respondido cortésmente. De inmediato y servicial, la chica le dio indicaciones y con un pase de varita le colocó un sello de identificación.

  
\- Se borrará en cuanto haya salido del edificio y se volverá a activar cada que visite nuestras instalaciones  explicó  es para identificar quién entra y quién sale, por seguridad.

Lucius tuvo que reconocer que estaba un poco sorprendido de la innovación en tecnología mágica que se había realizado durante los últimos años, sobre todo cuando anteriormente, en el Ministerio que él conoció, se tenía que registrar cada vez que pisaba aquella vieja caseta de teléfonos… era muy diferente a entrar a un imponente, elegante y bien distribuido edificio y ser recibido con amabilidad, evitando el molesto registro.

  
Llegó hasta un área cuya entrada rezaba “Justicia Internacional”. Tragó en seco, era una amplia sala con oficinas a la izquierda y a la derecha, una oficina al fondo y un escritorio en la recepción, decorado en tonos oscuros. Volaban a través de aquel pasillo informes y memorandos a una velocidad relativamente normal, para después entrar por las puertas que se abrían dispuestas a recibir lo que les era enviado específicamente a los dueños de las oficinas.

  
Se sintió extraño, pero no pudo evitar percibir que el ambiente tenía… el aroma de sus sueños, el que siempre por las noches lo invadía hasta extasiar sus sentidos, también impregnaba aquel lugar, arremetiendo contra él en oleadas de tranquilidad y ansiedad al mismo tiempo. Quería encontrar de dónde provenía ese olor… de quién…

  
\- Buenas tardes Señor Malfoy  saludó Caroline, la secretaria de Ron, con una sonrisa nerviosa, recordando las rápidas instrucciones que su jefe, en un ataque de pánico, le había dado hacía apenas unos minutos…

\- Buenos días  aclaró el hombre con un dejo de sarcasmo.

\- Sí, eso… buenos días…

No era fácil explicarlo, además de que ella ni enterada estaba de lo que contenía el paquete que tenía que entregar. Así que, haciendo una mueca que combinaba incertidumbre y curiosidad, le entregó un sobre color paja al rubio, quien lo recibió con manos firmes.

  
Lucius enarcó una ceja en mudo cuestionamiento, mientras Caroline intentaba por todos los medios encontrar una excusa razonable para la actitud de su jefe, y al final…dijo lo primero que salió de sus labios.

  
\- El Ministro tuvo que… salir, si, eso es, así que dejó eso para usted… es una disposición oficial…

Lucius respondió con una mirada interesada.

\- Jeje… - fue la sencilla respuesta de la secretaria, encogiéndose de hombros.

*****

  
Ron había sufrido un ataque de pánico escénico mezclado con los nervios que carcomían su interior. Había esperado con ansiedad la mañana del diez de agosto para recibir a Lucius Malfoy y darle él mismo las noticias. No le correspondía en realidad, porque si lo hacía con él, ciertamente tendría que hacerlo con todos y cada uno de los mortífagos a los que beneficiaba la ley. Pero, si lo pensaba con detenimiento Ron no lo había hecho por _ellos_ , Ron lo había hecho por _él_.

  
La realidad le cayó como balde de agua fría y en un nuevo embate de nervios perdió el control sobre sus acciones. Caminó alterado por su oficina de un lado a otro, hasta que diez minutos antes de la hora citada salió de las Oficinas de Justicia y observó el mapa que se encontraba en su piso, el cuál mostraba todas las personas que se encontraban en el edificio en aquel momento. No tardó más de diez segundos en notar el nombre de “Lucius Malfoy” dirigirse hacia donde estaba él y fue cuando no soportó más y…

  
Salió corriendo.

  
Entró a su oficina a toda velocidad y sacó un sobre color paja que entregó a su secretaria, intentando darle instrucciones que resultaron ininteligibles, para después desaparecer por las escaleras, cuidando de no usar el ascensor para no encontrarse al rubio.

*****

  
Lucius salió sorprendido. Había pensado que lo recibiría un Ministro y en su lugar sólo había estado la secretaria, para darle las noticias, unas que al contrario de desagradarle, como había supuesto, le habían traído la esperanza de nuevo a su vida. Una chispa de alegría se había encendido en el apagado corazón.

  
Al llegar a su casa releyó una y otra vez el documento hasta convencerse de que era real, estaba firmado por el Ministro Supremo y validado por la Ministra Inglesa. Todavía no lo podía creer.

  
No tendría que estar sometido de por vida a la tortura de estar bajo libertad condicional. Condicionado a lo que les diera la gana hacer a los justicieros de Gran Bretaña. Ahora sólo tenía que demostrar durante seis meses que no era capaz de matar ni a una mosca y al fin lo dejarían en paz. Después de trece años de tortura, primero en Azkaban y luego indirecta, al fin sería libre.

  
Un grito triunfal salió de su garganta y se sintió como un chiquillo al que le acaban de ofrecer un premio por su buen comportamiento. Dejó que los sentimientos que lo invadían afloraran y arrojó los documentos para que volaran libremente por la habitación mientras él se dejaba caer sobre la alfombra, sonriente. Nunca se le había visto así, entero, contento, liberado.

  
Después de un rato reflexionando sobre lo que había sido su vida y sobre lo que podía llegar a ser después de su liberación, su estado de ánimo volvió a la normalidad, tras comenzar a preguntarse cuál sería la diferencia entre ser totalmente libre y su situación en aquel momento.

  
Si bien se sentiría genial no tener que deberle cuentas de su magia a nadie, pensaba, por otra parte, que al fin y al cabo seguiría estando igual de solo y sin nada que hacer excepto ver pasar la vida delante de sus ojos por los últimos años de vida que le quedaran y se lamentó interiormente por ser un mago. Los magos viven muchos años… demasiados para su gusto.

  
Miró los papeles desperdigados por el piso y entonces recordó que él no había ganado su libertad a causa de su propia lucha, en realidad, debía haber un ‘alguien’ que había intervenido silenciosamente, moviendo palancas para hacer justicia. No tenía idea del nombre, ni le importaba realmente, pero sí sabía que como dictaba la vieja usanza mágica tenía que agradecerle de alguna manera…

  
Le debía mucho y tenía que pagarle.

  
… Y si a la vez pudiera saciar su curiosidad por saber quién era su silencioso salvador…

  


*****

Eran una simple palabra: “Gracias”. Una tarjeta, al lado del hermoso arreglo mágico que se usaba dar desde tiempos antiguos en señal de agradecimiento, aprecio e incluso cariño. Ron nunca había recibido uno. Sonrojado, agradeció mentalmente el detalle y pidió a todos los magos antiguos que su secretaria no hubiera notado nada o le haría burla durante días.

  
El regalo constaba de una canasta con pétalos de flores en su interior, que destellaban magia por todas partes, iluminando los alrededores en un tono que variaba del dorado al plateado, en un espectáculo halagador para la vista. Sin duda un detalle tan maravilloso y elegante como ostentoso y extremadamente caro, que sólo se conseguía en las tiendas de más renombre y antigüedad en Gran Bretaña.

  
\- De nada  le respondió al aire con una sonrisa.

  
En el interior de la canasta se encontró con tres hermosas esferas, una dorada y dos plateadas, que según la tradición se debían incluir con el regalo. Se trataba de esferas que tenían la capacidad de cumplir tres deseos. Era magia pura que cumplía los más profundos anhelos del corazón de la persona que recibía el regalo.

  
Tomó la esfera plateada y la observó atentamente. No es que quisiera desperdiciar sus deseos, así que tenía que pensárselos muy bien antes de elegir algo. De niño nunca había tenido la oportunidad de siquiera ver una, no sabía cómo funcionaban realmente, pero estaba seguro que algún día le serían de utilidad.

  
Colocó la esfera de nuevo en su sitio y tomó la pequeña canasta. Con un pase de varita redujo su tamaño, ocultándola en su túnica, para evitar miradas curiosas de su secretaria y de los otros trabajadores del Ministerio. Sólo quería salir de ahí y pasar totalmente desapercibido, así que tomó un respiro y salió a toda velocidad evitando toparse con cualquier conocido.

  
Desde una esquina, Caroline miraba con ojos divertidos la huida, para luego rodarlos. ¿Cómo no saber qué era lo que ocultaba Ron? ¡Si ella misma había recibido al Señor Malfoy ese día! El rubio había estado necio intentando hablar con el Ministro de Justicia, pero el pelirrojo no se encontraba en esos momentos en el edificio y la chica había recibido el paquete prometiendo entregarlo en cuanto llegara.

  
Lucius Malfoy lo había pensado un poco y luego había desaparecido por la puerta, para luego volver y entregar el paquete a la secretaria con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro que denotaba que algo se traía entre manos.

  


*****

  
A media tarde el Callejón Diagon lucía muy diferente a la escena que presentaba en el día. El sol se debatía entre esconderse y permanecer en el cielo, mientras los escasos compradores admiraban los aparadores de las tiendas que mostraban curiosidades y algún olvidadizo recorría las tiendas en busca de una que vendiera lo que buscaba. Las cafeterías se llenaban de gente que parloteaba o simplemente se reunía a escuchar al grupo de música que tocaba aquél día.

  
Ron caminaba lentamente por entre los negocios y las pocas personas que caminaban por el semidesierto callejón. Tardó un rato mirando con nostalgia el escaparate de la tienda de deportes mágicos, recordando con tristeza a su amigo Harry, quien compartía su eufórica pasión por el quidditch. Una pasión que, con el tiempo, Ron había olvidado, perdido entre el trabajo y otros quehaceres. La Copa Mundial se había suspendido en tiempos de guerra y desde entonces no recordaba qué era lo le atraía del deporte…

  
Dicen que recordar es vivir, pero para Ron recordar significaba dejar de vivir por unos segundos para hundirse en un pasado que finalmente no podía cambiar.

  
Pasó de largo por las tiendas de ropa, no era algo que le preocupara. También pasó de largo por la tienda de bromas que se había instalado recientemente y que le recordaba con amargura a sus hermanos. Llegó a Ollivander’s y saludó con un asentimiento al hijo del viejo hombre que había muerto también en la guerra. Al fin llegó a su destino, un no tan concurrido café en las orillas del Callejón.

  
Pidió lo mismo que cada miércoles por la tarde pedía. Café, bien cargado y de preferencia con poca azúcar, amargo, pero de excelente calidad. También y para contrarrestar el sabor, una dotación de panecitos de diferentes sabores, de los cuales prefería los de frutillas. Se dedicó un rato a disfrutar del sabor del momento y del entremés vespertino.

  
Lejos estaba de sospechar que unos ojos grises le miraban con detenimiento desde otra mesa, esperando el momento justo para hacer lo que había estado esperando hacer toda la tarde, mientras perseguía cautelosamente al pelirrojo por su paseo al atardecer.

  
¿Lo había descubierto?

  
Sí, bueno… podía ser…

  
……………………… ------ ……………………………………

  
He tardado más de una semana en actualizar, pero… ¡soy buena dando pretextos…! No, no es pretexto, ni justifica, pero como nota informativa tuve ronda de exámenes parciales y estoy a pocas semanas de los finales. No me quejo, soy estudiante y tengo que resistir esta tortura hasta que trabaje y tenga que resistir otra tortura xD

Y para rematar me enfermé, estoy que me lleva el tren, pero es inevitable. No soy inmune.

Sin embargo me he puesto a escribir de nuevo con cariño para vosotr@s, espero que les siga gustando la historia, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, etc… me hacen mucha ilusión, de verdad ^^

  
En el próximo capítulo… pues otro encuentro entre éstos dos xD, pero con un poco más de acción romántica :p

¡Hasta la próxima!

  
 _15 de mayo de 2006. Revisión ortográfica y gramatical._   


  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=6875>  



	9. Nada Personal Por Regan

  
[Nada Personal](viewstory.php?sid=6875) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: _Respuesta al reto de Suisei Lady Dragon_  
 **Lucius / Ron** 10 años después de la guerra, Lucius y Ron buscan entre sí vestigios de las personas que perdieron, llegando a un extraño y silencioso compañerismo y ¿algo más?  
Sé que la pareja es extraña, pero si le dan una oportunidad prometo que les gustará ;)  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Lucius Malfoy, Ron Weasley  
Géneros:  Romance, Drama  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  16 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 57007 Lecturas: 7787  
Publicado: 24/03/05 Actualizado: 16/07/06 

  


  


Segunda oportunidad por Regan

  


  


  
**Capítulo VIII**   
_Segunda Oportunidad_   


_Yo te juro  
Que no hay nada personal_

La tarde avanzaba conforme sorbía su café y comía panecitos de frutillas hasta terminarlo todo. La gente del local poco a poco iba abandonando sus mesas y minutos después eran ocupadas por otros comensales. Lo de siempre, una tarde tan normal como cualquier otra.

  
Ron removió los restos de su café recordando a su vieja maestra de adivinación. Nunca se había llevado bien con la mujer y no la tenía en un buen recuerdo, realmente no tenía idea de lo que le había ocurrido después de la guerra, jamás se le había vuelto a ver y realmente dudaba que estuviera con vida. Se preguntó qué opinaría la bruja si echara un ojo a su taza… seguramente diría que se avecinaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa… Río un poco y la curiosidad lo llevó a observar detenidamente el fondo del recipiente y las marcas del café que habían quedado en él. Volteó la taza una y otra vez con ojo crítico hasta que se dio cuenta de lo ridículo de la situación y rió aún más. Era tonto, él nunca había creído que un método tan inverosímil como ese sirviera para pronosticar el futuro de una persona.

  
“El futuro no se adivina, se construye”, le había dicho su padre unos meses antes de morir.

Sintió que una tristeza inmensa lo invadía. La mayoría de los mortífagos que habían sobrevivido tenían la edad que tendría su padre de haber resistido a la guerra. Afortunadamente Arthur Weasley no había tenido que sufrir demasiado, sólo los primeros meses de oscuridad. No había tenido que soportar las consecuencias que había traído para la pelirroja familia el tiempo de tinieblas que habían vivido.

  
Miró de nuevo la taza en un intento de distraerse de los pensamientos que amenazaban con arruinarle la tarde.

  
\- Un nuevo amor se acerca a tu vida  dijo una voz que lo sorprendió hasta hacerlo brincar en su asiento.

  
Era simplemente la mesera, que lo observaba divertida, al parecer también había visto toda la escenita anterior.

  
\- ¿Se le ofrece algo más o es todo por hoy?

\- Es todo  respondió Ron visiblemente alterado por la intromisión en sus pensamientos - ¿Cómo lo sabes?  preguntó antes de que la chica desapareciera junto con los platos sucios.

\- Bueno… -respondió  digamos que a mi sí me gustaba la adivinación… - y desapareció en el acto dejando a Ron con los ojos muy abiertos.

  
Lucius observó la escena a una distancia prudente. Primero le había causado gracia que el chico estuviera analizando su taza de una manera en la que parecía estar tan… concentrado en el acto. “Eso es infantil” pensó Lucius. Él jamás había creído en el arte de adivinar el futuro, simplemente era algo que no iba con él. Continuó mirando y notó no sin un poco de pesar que al parecer el pelirrojo se había entristecido por algo. Sin embargo, con la llegada de la camarera su mirada se ensombreció, la chica había interrumpido una escena única en su vida, ver pasar por el rostro de Ron contrastantes estados de ánimo. La pequeña interrupción fue lo único que evitó que Lucius fuera a su encuentro. Esperó unos segundos antes de decidirse a seguir al chico a su siguiente destino.

  
Ron se levantó de la mesa ruborizado. Lo habían pillado en uno de los actos más infantiles de sus últimos tiempos y se sentía arder en vergüenza, aún cuando daba gracias a Merlín y descendencia que nadie, salvo la mesera hubiese visto su pequeño desliz con el café y la adivinación (o eso pensaba él).

  
Tomó su chaqueta y salió del local para caminar de regreso por el callejón Diagon, esta vez sin prestar la más mínima atención a los negocios. La mayoría de ellos ya comenzaban a cerrar, excepto las famosas tiendas de veinticuatro horas siete días a la semana. Pasó de largo por el Caldero Chorreante y llegó casi hasta la salida sin levantar la vista.

Algunos pasos atrás Lucius lo seguía con cautela. Ni él mismo entendía por qué no simplemente lo llamaba, lo detenía y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar…

  
Ron se detuvo antes de salir y giró a la derecha para dirigirse a la chimenea de la taberna, tomó un poco de polvos flu y salió disparado hacia su destino. Mientras tanto Lucius decidió quedarse, después de todo…

  
\- Sé dónde estás.

  


*****

  
Apenas aterrizó en su casa devolvió la pequeña canasta a su tamaño natural y observó hipnotizado el movimiento que producían las chispas de colores que rodeaban el regalo. Removió los pétalos con parsimonia y miró con ojos soñadores las tres esferas que representaban tres deseos por cumplirse. Suspiró antes de ir por un vaso de agua, a veces el café amargo combinado con los panecillos dulces le daban sed por las noches. Bebió hasta saciarse e intentó ordenar el incorregible desastre en el que siempre estaba convertida La Madriguera cuando su dueño y único habitante tenía que trabajar largas jornadas y dejaba olvidado el hogar.

  
Caminó de aquí para allá con tranquilidad y varita en mano, recogiendo cosas, encendiendo luces para iluminar la oscuridad nocturna que estaba cubriendo el cielo con una rapidez increíble.

  
Se dirigió al pórtico de su casa para echarle un último vistazo a su jardín antes de dormir ¿Necesitaría desgnomización de nuevo?... Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta cuándo ni cómo, un hombre apareció tras él y la voz le paralizó el corazón por unos segundos antes de reaccionar coherentemente.

  
\- Buenas noches señor Weasley  había susurrado Lucius justo detrás de él, provocando que Ron palideciera y volteara súbitamente. Al encontrarse frente a frente con unos profundos ojos grises Ron abrió la boca para emitir el sonido del silencio, perdió el habla hasta que pasó saliva e intentó responder de nuevo.

  
\- ¿Qué…? - pero sólo salieron monosílabos de su boca. Estaba nervioso, estaba temblando y no era precisamente por el frío, dado que en verano las noches eran muy cálidas…

  
Lucius enarcó una ceja, reprimiendo las ganas de soltar un comentario irónico sobre la reacción del pelirrojo que para éste momento estaba sonrojado hasta la punta de los cabellos e intentaba fingir que era por el calor nocturno. El rubio se limitó a sonreír de medio lado para después repetir el saludo, por mera formalidad.

  
\- Buenas noches, señor Weasley.

\- Buenas noches…

  
El silencio cayó sobre ambos, uno intentando pensar coherentemente, el otro esperando una invitación a proceder con el asunto que lo había llevado nada más y nada menos que hasta uno de los rincones más apartados de Londres exclusivamente para hablar con el Ministro Internacional de Justicia.

  
\- ¿Me invitará a pasar?  cuestionó Lucius a modo de sugerencia.

  
Ron hizo un mudo gesto de invitación a Lucius hacia la entrada de la Madriguera. Se mostró avergonzado por el comentario, que le había recordado que por sobre todo estaba la cortesía.

Se ruborizó todavía más cuando Lucius entró. Porque, a pesar de que Ron tendría el dinero suficiente para mandar remodelar el hogar que había pertenecido a los Weasley por generaciones, había decidido dejarlo intacto, tal y como su madre lo había abandonado, en un completo desorden ordenado y con mobiliario de mediana calidad. Tanto como podían aspirar a pagar los integrantes de lo que en aquel entonces era una familia de rica tradición mágica pero escasa fortuna material.

  
Lucius se introdujo por la pequeña puerta y observó la estancia que lo recibía. Nunca había estado en la casa de un Weasley en toda su existencia, había pensado que jamás se tendría que ver sometido a semejante tortura, pero ahora pensaba un poco diferente, después de todo _ese_ Weasley en especial le había ayudado como nadie nunca antes lo había hecho.

  
La casa era espaciosa, pero los objetos y cachivaches que parecían amontonados uno encima del otro le daban un aspecto de menor extensión que la real. Los objetos parecían en desorden, sin embargo, se notaba que cada uno conservaba un lugar específico. Era el lugar más extraño y gracioso en el que Lucius hubiera estado, así que sonrió ligeramente al analizar el ambiente. La calidez de lo que había sido el hogar de una numerosa familia aún se conservaba un poco en el ambiente, pero también se respiraba el abandono y la soledad que ahora estaban presentes.

  
Ron no sabía dónde meter sus manos, así que decidió meterlas en la alacena y tomar una tetera para ofrecerle la bebida al señor Malfoy. También aprovechó para respirar profundamente y controlar su corazón que en ese momento, por la sorpresa y el nerviosismo latía descontrolado.

  
Colocó la tetera en una charola junto con dos tazas y se dirigió a la pequeña estancia. Al entrar pensó que esa era la visión más surrealista que jamás hubiese tenido. Lucius Malfoy y su figura elegante y sofisticada se encontraban de pie en medio de la estancia de la que quizá había sido la familia más pobre de magos en toda Gran Bretaña. El brillante cabello rubio contrastaba con los oscuros muebles viejos y usados. Se ruborizó un poco al caer en cuenta de que probablemente la razón de tan extraña combinación era él, ya que por él estaba Lucius ahí, en medio del desastre campal.

  
Tras ofrecerle asiento y una taza de té Ron se dedicó a observar la suya, como si fuera el misterio más interesante del mundo, para evitar la mirada que Lucius estaba enclavando en él.

  
\- ¿Por qué lo hizo?  preguntó al fin Lucius, rompiendo con el incómodo silencio en el que habían caído por varios minutos.

\- ¿Qué hice?  fue la respuesta de Ron abriendo los ojos… ¿Acaso sabía?

  
\- No soy tan poco perspicaz como pensó, Ministro  alegó Lucius en un tono sardónico.

  
Ron se atragantó con su propia saliva, hubiese escupido para salvarse del ahogo, de haber podido. Sus nervios se crisparon, había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a la verdad, pero… ¿Cómo?

  
\- ¿Cómo… me…?

\- Un simple hechizo localizador  argumentó Lucius  el regalo no sólo constaba de pétalos y esferas señor Ministro  rió Lucius antes de continuar  dado que usted no se dejaba mirar a la cara, decidí usar uno de los trucos más viejos del mundo mágico.

  
¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo había adivinado antes? Era lógico que Lucius no se quedara así como así después de que un misterioso hombre le había otorgado una nueva oportunidad; como lógico sería que quisiera conocer la identidad de su supuesto salvador. Se removió en su asiento y mordió su labio inferior antes de suspirar y asentir, resignado, mirando directamente a los ojos a Lucius, sintiéndose como aquellos infractores que son llevados a los tribunales para enunciar sus crímenes. Y él estaba dispuesto a declararse culpable.

  
\- Dispara  dijo Ron mientras se desparramaba sobre el sillón.

  
Lucius lo miró entre confundido y divertido, sin saber a qué exactamente se había referido Ron con esa expresión.

  
\- Que preguntes lo que quieras  rió el chico al darse cuenta de que había usado un vocabulario pocas veces visto en él en los últimos años.

  
Al estar en el Ministerio y en contacto con gente de alta sociedad había aprendido a moderar su lenguaje y evitar expresiones populares o palabras toscas, que mostraran la falta de cultura con la que había sido criado. Sin embargo, algunas veces se permitía relajarse y hablar como le gustaría hacerlo, sin preocuparse si su pronunciación o su estructura gramatical eran correctas y comprensibles. Pocas veces ocurría esto, sólo cuando se sentía en confianza, con Caroline, su secretaria, con sus sobrinos y ésta vez, curiosamente con Lucius Malfoy.

  
\- ¿Quién eres tú y por qué me ayudaste?  preguntó Lucius con gravedad.

  
Ron se acomodó de nueva cuenta en el sillón y le sostuvo la mirada, con la seguridad que le daba el saber que, después de todo, no había hecho nada malo, no tenía que huir de una acción de la que incluso estaba orgulloso.

  
\- Soy Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ministro de Justicia Mágica Internacional desde hace algunos años, no muchos realmente, - hablaba seriamente- llevo en mis manos los casos de justicia más importantes del Mundo Mágico y lo he ayudado a usted, como a otros mortífagos por que lo merecen  con aplomo, sin retirar la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué?  inquirió confundido.

\- Son seres humanos  Ron se encogió de hombros como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Lucius se levantó del sillón y éste rechinó sonoramente para vergüenza de Ron, enseguida el rubio se puso a caminar por la estancia, lenta y pausadamente, deteniéndose por instantes como si quisiera decir algo que se negaba a abandonar su garganta, hasta que al fin se decidió.

  
\- Es curioso  su voz sonaba ronca  es curioso, - continuó después de carraspear  que ni nosotros mismos confiemos en un futuro ni creamos que merecemos una oportunidad de vivir después de las atrocidades que cometimos. Ninguno de los que nos hallamos inmersos en aquella guerra y que supimos lo que significaba la palabra asesinato creemos merecer una vida, una existencia… una segunda oportunidad… - Lucius rió sin ganas  ni nosotros apreciamos nuestras vidas ¿Por qué lo hiciste tú?

  
Ron estaba desconcertado, jamás había pensado que la autoestima de Lucius hubiese decaído tanto en Azkaban. Ahora había dejado caer el antifaz y mostraba lo dolido y desequilibrado que lo había dejado su estancia en la cárcel mágica.

  
Él imaginaba, después de siete largos años conociendo a Draco y unos pocos más escuchando sobre el padre de éste, que la familia Malfoy tenía algo que nadie jamás podría quebrantar: el orgullo. Ese pequeño sentimiento casi pecaminoso que les daba la seguridad de saberse aristócratas sin preocupaciones… pero ahora notaba que estaba equivocado. Tarde o temprano había algo que rompía las barreras y dejaba vulnerables a los que se habían escudado en ellas.

  
\- Lo merecen  interrumpió Ron con voz tranquila  son seres humanos, con sentimientos, que cometieron errores en el pasado, pero la mayoría de ustedes están dispuestos a dejarlos atrás e intentar andar de nuevo, yo sólo les estoy dando la oportunidad que debían de haberse dado antes, tanto ustedes como los otros. Es simplemente cuestión de justicia e injusticia, conozco los términos y con ustedes estaban cometiendo todas las injusticias posibles.

\- No hay manera de comenzar de nuevo  exhaló Lucius  no hay manera de que cambie todo lo que hice.

\- No lo puedes cambiar  respondió comprensivo Ron  pero puedes superarlo y perdonarte, tú necesitas perdonarte antes que nadie.

\- ¿Tú me has perdonado lo que te hice a ti y a tu familia?  rió Lucius incrédulo.

\- Desde hace mucho tiempo  concluyó Ron apoyando en su rodilla el codo, para sostener su barbilla, mirando al hombre rubio que se dejaba caer de nuevo sobre el sillón.

\- Gracias.

  
Ron se irguió con sobresalto, una cosa era recibir una tarjeta con la palabra gracias escrita con perfecta caligrafía y otra muy distinta escucharla de la propia voz y labios de la persona. Ahora podía escuchar la sinceridad con la que tan simple palabra fue pronunciada y todo lo que en ella se encerraba.

\- Pero  Lucius levantó la vista  aún no respondes por qué.

\- Ya lo hice, he dicho que…

\- No, esas son tus razones éticas… profesionales, pero aún no me das tus razones personales.

\- No hay nada personal  se apresuró a responder Ron al tiempo que agitaba sus manos.

\- Júralo y te creeré  la astuta mirada gris se clavaba en su rostro como miles de agujas que contribuían a que su piel enrojeciera de nuevo.

  
Por supuesto que no podía jurarlo, no podía jurar nada porque sabía que sus sentimientos y pensamientos habían intervenido en sus decisiones.

  
Negó con la cabeza en silencio, esta vez si que se sentía culpable, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. Mientras tanto, Lucius buscaba en su mente una manera rápida de sacar toda la verdad de esos labios.

  


*****

  
\- ¿Lo vas a hacer o lo tendré que hacer yo?  refunfuñó Harry mirando severamente a Draco.

\- Lo haré yo  respondió con una mirada glacial  pero no ahora.

\- ¡Draco Malfoy!  gritó Harry  es ahora o nunca, terminemos lo que empezamos y liberémonos de una vez por todas ¿Quieres?

Draco soltó un bufido antes de desaparecer con destino a la Madriguera para darle el último toque al hechizo.

  


*****

  
Lucius se levantó del sillón en un solo movimiento y se acercó al chico pelirrojo que lo miraba sin saber qué hacer exactamente.

  
\- Yo creo  dijo  que hay mucho más cosas personales envueltas en todo esto de las que estás dispuesto a decir.

  
De acuerdo, si esto no era sentirse total y completamente nervioso no sabía lo que era. Se enterró un poco en el sillón mientras veía al mayor acercarse más y más a cada meticuloso paso que daba.

\- No lo creo - su voz intentó sonar segura, fallando con honores.

  
No lo notaron, pero un rayo plateado cruzó la habitación y pegó directamente en el pecho de Lucius Malfoy, para salir y continuar su trayectoria hacia el mismo lugar, pero en el cuerpo de Ron Weasley.

*****

El rayo había sido lanzado por Draco, quién miró su obra con autosuficiencia, quizá un poco arrepentido, porque en el fondo no deseaba aquello, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Sonrió con cansancio y desapareció.

  
\- Suerte, padre…

  


*****

  
Ron se enterró aún más en el sillón expectante, su espalda estaba completamente pegada al respaldo y no podía retroceder ni un milímetro más, ni avanzar desde luego, o se toparía directamente con el rostro de Lucius, quien lo miraba también expectante. Era una guerra silenciosa para saber quién se rendiría primero a sus instintos: el frío aristócrata o el impulsivo muchacho.

  
En otra habitación de la casa, descansaba sobre un mueble una canasta con dos esferas plateadas y una dorada, mientras chispas de colores la envolvían. De un momento a otro, una de las esferas plateadas desapareció…

  
Lucius avanzó un poco y juntó sus labios con los más jóvenes, sólo fue un roce y se volvió a alejar, incrédulo de que se hubiese dejado llevar ¿Desde cuándo cedía a sus impulsos sin razonarlos? ¿Qué diablos había hecho…?

  
Pero no pasaron más de dos segundos antes de que el instinto de Ron le llevara a jalar la cabeza del rubio con uno de sus manos, introduciéndolas en el medio de la cabellera para acercarlo nuevamente a él hasta unirse de nuevo, con la diferencia de que esta vez no hubo separación…

  
\---------  
\------------------  
\-----------------------  
\---------------------------------  
\------------------------------------------

  
Hola de nuevo ^^, espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo y sé que les encantó que lo haya cortado justo aquí… xD jajaja, nah, no soy tan mala, prometo que pronto tienen el próximo capítulo y que irá aumentando gradualmente la acción romántica.

No me queda más que agradecer nuevamente todos vuestros comentarios y como ya les he dicho, la crítica es el alimento del artista, ¡no me dejen morir de hambre…!

Gracias por leer,  
Hasta la próxima.

  
 _15 de mayo de 2006. Revisión ortográfica y gramatical._   


  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=6875>  



	10. Nada Personal Por Regan

  
[Nada Personal](viewstory.php?sid=6875) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: _Respuesta al reto de Suisei Lady Dragon_  
 **Lucius / Ron** 10 años después de la guerra, Lucius y Ron buscan entre sí vestigios de las personas que perdieron, llegando a un extraño y silencioso compañerismo y ¿algo más?  
Sé que la pareja es extraña, pero si le dan una oportunidad prometo que les gustará ;)  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Lucius Malfoy, Ron Weasley  
Géneros:  Romance, Drama  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  16 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 57007 Lecturas: 7787  
Publicado: 24/03/05 Actualizado: 16/07/06 

  


  


La Cura por Regan

  


  


  
**Capítulo X**   
_La Cura_   


_Sacas a flote mis tragedias  
De repente las remedias._

El contacto, labio a labio había durado más de lo que se hubiese supuesto siendo un par de viejos… ¿enemigos?... ¿Era esa la palabra correcta?

Ron no estaba acostumbrado a besar. Si alguna vez lo había hecho, seguramente fueron semanas las que se quejó por conservar el sabor de la otra persona en la boca, a pesar de enjuagarse una y otra vez. Además, le parecía una experiencia horriblemente húmeda… eso de sentir la saliva de otro corriendo por sus labios o incluso mezclándose con la suya le parecía el acto más repugnante y antihigiénico que conocía.

¿Entonces por qué esta vez era diferente? ¿Por qué esta vez le gustaba? Le parecía algo totalmente normal el querer quedarse con ese sabor eternamente, quería seguir sintiendo la saliva correr y mezclarse entre la suya, quería jugar con la otra lengua y sentir como, cada vez que hacía contacto con ella, un escalofrío de placer corría por sus venas.

Nunca había profundizado un beso, nadie había valido la pena y si lo habían intentado, respetuosamente los había enviado a un lugar muy alejado de la civilización…

Y sin embargo era esta la vez en que bajo su propia voluntad estaba abriendo la boca, prestándose al juego de la seducción. Había cerrado los ojos para escapar del mundo que lo rodeaba, sólo estaba él y la persona que lo estaba besando.

Lucius llevaba la delantera en la experiencia besando personas. Desde joven lo había practicado, cuando su madre le obligaba a salir con las hijas de los magos de sangre pura, por horribles y fastidiosas que fueran. Al final de la cita tenía que besarlas. Ni siquiera recordaba con quién o cómo había sido su primer beso, quizá por ser algún recuerdo frustrante lo había suprimido y olvidado. Años después, fuera de su matrimonio, había tenido varias aventuras. Era lógico que supiera el camino exacto por el que se debía llevar aquel momento. Así que, olvidándose de absolutamente todo se dejó llevar.

¿Cuánto hacía que no besaba a nadie? ¿Diez años? Sí, tal vez más, desde que había iniciado la guerra el amor o el sexo habían perdido su preferencia.

Sin embargo ahora estaba aquí, besando a un chico por lo menos veinte años menor que él. Y definitivamente no se arrepentía de hacerlo, el sentir la suave piel de los labios de Ron confundiéndose con la suya. Y cuando el chico había cedido a abrir la boca él tenía que admitir que lo estaba disfrutando más que nunca.

¿Por qué lo hacían? Fue la pregunta que de repente llegó a la mente de ambos y no encontraron una respuesta que los librara de la culpa emocional.

Porque lo deseaban… porque les gustaba… ¿Por qué?

Con esa pregunta rondando su conciencia Lucius separó sus labios de Ron y se apoyó con una mano en el respaldo del sillón. De la manga de la túnica cayó un pequeño adorno dorado al que no prestó atención. Seguía en la misma posición, atento a lo que pudiera pasar. Ron abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando para regresar a la realidad y se encontró con unos ojos grises fijos en sus pupilas azules.

\- ¿Por qué?  preguntó Lucius con un susurro. No tenía que especificar el qué, Ron lo sabía.

\- No sé.

Ron ladeó el rostro para evitar el contacto visual, le daba vergüenza haberse dejado llevar, seguramente ahora tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, pero… ¡Pero había sido el rubio el que había iniciado todo aquello!

  
Podía sentir la sangre dando vueltas por su cabeza a velocidades increíbles y notó que su respiración se había acelerado, así que intentó relajarse antes de pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

  
Lucius se sentó a un lado de Ron en el sillón, mirándolo fijamente mientras buscaba una explicación para todo lo que había ocurrido. No tenía que pensarlo mucho, a su edad ya había conocido toda una galería de sentimientos que iban desde la lujuria al cariño pasando por el deseo. El cariño lo había sentido pocas veces, alguna vez le había tomado cariño a Narcissa, cuando la rubia había quedado embarazada, pero el cariño hacia ella se había ido tan pronto como el bebé salió de sus entrañas. Entonces todo su cariño había pasado a Draco.

Hacía mucho que su cariño no tenía un objeto donde descargar ese tipo de cariño, ni objetos ni personas parecían merecerlo. Y de repente estaba aquí, sentado junto a un chico pelirrojo gracias al cual había podido sentir de nuevo esa extraña emoción…

  
El chico Weasley se encontraba en su mundo personal, lejos de ahí, sumergido en sus reflexiones, todas incluyendo al rubio que estaba a su lado. En todos sus años de vida se había sentido diferente al lado de diferentes personas. Todas tenían una característica especial, con todas los sentimientos del pelirrojo variaban. A algunas las apreciaba, a otras las había querido, como a su familia, a otras más las había odiado durante la guerra y aún después. Y aunque tuviera que admitirlo, aún cuando ya rondaba la treintena de años, nunca había estado realmente enamorado de alguien de una forma madura. Estaba Hermione, un cariño infantil y después otras personas, con las que más que llenarse se había ido quedando vacío.

  
Y quizá hubiera llegado a una síntesis de todos sus pensamientos de no ser por que una cálida presencia se alejó de él. Lucius se había levantado del sillón.

  
\- Creo que es tarde.

  
Ron asintió y se levantó lentamente, aún ocupado en su mundo de ensueño. Abrió la puerta para ofrecerle el paso. Todo era silencio, hasta que Lucius volteó hacia él antes de salir.

  
\- No te librarás de mí.

  
Ron sonrió, con el rubor aún cubriendo su rostro y Lucius se sintió totalmente extraño. Hacía tanto que no recibía una sonrisa verdadera de alguien… una sonrisa sin rastro de hipocresía que bien valdría todos y cada uno de sus galeones.

  
Fue justo al cerrar la puerta de su pequeño y desordenado hogar que Ron juntó todo lo que había estado sintiendo los últimos meses. Desde los sueños, los aromas, las mariposas cruzando su estómago libremente, el nerviosismo, los recuerdos…

  
… Y la conclusión lo golpeó al mismo tiempo que un cubo le caía del techo y lo llenaba de un extraño líquido pegajoso.

  


*****

\- Hermione, te digo que tus hijos son bienvenidos en mi casa siempre. Sabes que incluso les regalé un juego de llaves, pero… ¡Esto!

  
A penas sintió el frío líquido sobre su cuerpo una notita había caído hasta sus manos, al leerla comprendió todo.

  
“Hola, venimos a visitarte pero no estabas, así que te dejamos ese regalito  
Te quieren,  
F&G”

  
Y la nota desapareció inmediatamente entre sus manos. Definitivamente los gemelos, hijos de Hermione, pretendían seguir los pasos de sus antecesores. Fred y George eran iguales a los Fred y George que él había conocido, tal vez no físicamente, por que tenían rasgos de Hermione, pero las mentes perversas habían reencarnado en esos chiquillos, de eso no le quedaba duda.

Quizá las bromas eran menos pesadas y hasta un poco menos originales, pero eso Ron lo atribuía a que los gemelos eran aún jóvenes. Indudablemente, al crecer, la paz que había reinado su vida durante la infancia de los chiquillos se vería resquebrajada en medio de la nueva generación de “Sortilegios Weasley”.

  
Ron se llevó una mano al rostro y negó suavemente con la cabeza al tiempo que hablaba con Hermione a través de la chimenea  Te lo digo Hermione, no sé cómo Fred y George son así teniéndolos por padres a ustedes.

  
Una voz detrás de Hermione habló - No te preocupes. Mañana, cuando despierten hablaremos con ellos.

\- Sabes que no servirá de nada Percy  Ron rodó los ojos ante la ingenuidad de su hermano  lo llevan en la sangre.

\- Debe ser genético  sugirió Hermione.

Ron enarcó una ceja. Hermione y sus cosas muggles…

\- Sí, sí, debe ser fenético, es lo que digo yo  hizo un gesto con la mano y se levantó para cortar comunicación.

\- ¡Ron!  lo llamó Hermione  espera… los niños te extrañan, hace mucho que no los ves ni… y… bueno… te extrañan  admitió la castaña con una mirada gacha.

\- Ya te he dicho que son siempre bienvenidos en mi casa, ¡que vengan cuando quieran! - y diciendo esto cortó la comunicación.

  
Refunfuñando se metió a la ducha, dispuesto a quitarse esa cosa pegajosa que se había adherido a él.

  
Mientras el agua caliente y el vapor invadían sus pulmones y le transmitían la tranquilidad que necesitaba, los pensamientos de Ron volvieron a concentrarse en una decisión importante que tenía que tomar. Ahora que sabía lo que ocurría con él y se imaginaba lo que estaba sintiendo por Lucius Malfoy tenía que pensar muy bien lo que haría.

  
Por una parte, no era como decir absolutamente no y negarse a sí mismo algo que iba más allá de él, no podía decirle que no a un sentimiento tan fuerte, ni mucho menos ignorarlo. Quizá si se hubiera percatado de lo que ocurría antes… pero ahora era demasiado tarde. Se recriminó mientras dejaba caer el agua directamente sobre su rostro.

  
Y por otra parte… tampoco podía aceptarlo sólo por que sí. Estar enamorado de alguien no era como decir sí y tirártele encima a la persona. Bueno… ahora que recordaba el beso que había tenido lugar en su sala, podría decir que ese precepto quizá no estaba del todo equivocado. Pero de cualquier manera, Ron deseaba que el ser del que se enamorara entablara una relación seria y madura con él y no sabía qué podía esperarse de alguien al que conocía realmente muy poco… no es que le molestara conocer algo más del misterioso Malfoy…

  
Salió de la ducha y se metió inmediatamente en la cama, sin esperar a que su cuerpo dejara de estar húmedo.

  
Posiblemente sonara muy tradicionalista, pero su familia siempre había sido de ese modo y así había sido educado él. Su madre y padre se habían casado después de dos años de frecuentarse y uno más de noviazgo, además, la mano de su madre había sido pedida formal y oficialmente en una ceremonia llena de magia en todos los sentidos. Recordaba que su mamá siempre encontraba un espacio para hablar sobre su boda. Aún después de muerto su padre, la vieja señora Weasley se soltaba en largas pláticas sobre el amor que habían sentido el uno por el otro.

  
Ron terminó sus cavilaciones nocturnas sin una decisión, así que suspirando se dio vuelta y se cubrió con las sábanas. Quizá si lo consultaba con la almohada…

  


*****

  
El nuevo día trajo para Ron más trabajo de lo que esperaba en el departamento de justicia. Al parecer, la noche anterior, mientras él descansaba tranquilamente sobre su cómoda cama, un mago se había vuelto loco y, tomando un arma de destrucción muggle, había comenzado a amenazar a cuanto ser viviente se cruzó por su camino.

  
Y eso no tendría absolutamente nada de malo si hubiese sido en un pequeño pueblo alejado de la civilización. ¡¡¡Pero estábamos hablando de Londres!! Ron estaba desesperándose poco a poco mientras sostenía una reunión de emergencia con todos los asesores sobre el futuro del joven y desquiciado mago.

  
\- Les digo que si los muggles lo ingresan en una de sus cárceles nos dará aún más problemas y dolores de cabeza  hablaba un mago, experto en temas de justicia muggles.

\- Yo pienso que es mejor dejarlo ahí, no tiene caso gastar presupuesto del Ministerio en nimiedades como esa, además… - la voz del otro mago del consejo se perdió en la mente de Ron.

  
Los movimientos a su alrededor se hicieron cada vez más lentos y sus ojos se cerraron. Colocó una nota mental para sí: dormir bien para evitar molestias como esas. Pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que eso no era un simple malestar por no haber dormido bien. Sobre todo, lo supo cuando sintió una angustia inexplicable y un vacío terrible se apoderó de él, formando un nudo en su garganta e impidiéndole pasar el aire.

  
\- La junta se suspende  anunció mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo de la oficina de juntas del Ministerio Internacional.

  
Los siete magos convocados a la junta miraron hacia la puerta con gestos confundidos. Ron había interrumpido una acalorada discusión, eso no era común en el responsable chico pelirrojo y todos los ahí presentes lo sabían. Un joven e inexperto joven Weasley había ingresado ahí hacía poco más de diez años y con mucho esfuerzo había escalado hasta convertirse en el Ministro de Justicia más joven en muchos años.

  
\- ¿Ronald Weasley?

El chico pelirrojo asintió levemente, el hombre frente a él parecía un auror de la división Británica, algo realmente no andaba bien.

  
\- La Ministra me envió a buscarle, es un asunto muy delicado.

Ron palideció, el mal presentimiento que había tenido al principio cada vez cobraba más fuerza y su garganta apretaba más el nudo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?  al fin logró articular.

El auror lo miró con una mezcla de compasión e inseguridad, tal vez era que no le correspondiera a él decirle lo que ocurría, pero alguien tenía que decirlo  es sobre… es sobre la muerte del señor Harry Potter…

  
El mundo de Ron se vino abajo en un segundo, al mismo tiempo que sus rodillas se negaron a soportarlo. De pronto… todo dio vueltas, justo antes de volverse oscuro.

  


*****

Todo pasaba como en cámara lenta para Ron. Había despertado en su casa, específicamente en su habitación, sobre su cama, rogando por que todo hubiera sido un sueño. Pero lo recibió el preocupado rostro de Caroline, su secretaria, quien usualmente siempre estaba alegre y ahora vestía de negro.

  
Más tarde le explicarían que ese día todo el mundo mágico había vestido de negro. Su héroe, la persona a la que le debían la vida, había muerto.

  
Las ceremonias de honor para Harry habían iniciado desde que su cadáver había sido encontrado, minutos antes del medio día y durarían toda la noche, según rezaban los titulares de los diarios de circulación mundial que llegaron a manos de Ron gracias a Caroline. El pelirrojo se estaba desmoronando por dentro y todavía no asimilaba la noticia.

  
Caroline miró preocupada como su amigo no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse y sus ojos estaban más vidriosos de lo normal, además que su cara había adquirido un tono pálido y sus mejillas parecían arder en rojo. Se había cansado repreguntarle si estaba bien, pero Ron se limitaba a asentir una y otra vez, sin hablar.

  
Al fin, el espíritu protector de la joven pudo más.

  
\- ¿Qué hago?  se preguntaba una y otra vez la chica mientras su jefe y amigo parecía dormir y volver a despertar constantemente.

  
Su preocupación llegó al límite cuando notó que Ron estaba ardiendo en fiebre, consecuencia por haberse acostado mojado la noche anterior, las presiones y descuidos que había tenido en el trabajo últimamente y lo más importante… la muerte de su mejor amigo.

  
\- ¡Oh Merlín! ¿Qué hago?

Intentó llamar a los únicos familiares que Ron tenía... pero se lo pensó mejor. Seguramente Hermione se encontraría en los honores de Harry y su esposo estaría junto a ella. Rebuscó en su cabeza ¿Quién? ¿Quién? Necesitaba ayuda…

  
Pasó por su mente llevar a Ron a San Mungo, pero por luto a la muerte de Harry, el hospital había cerrado por primera vez en sus miles de años de historia. Maldijo mentalmente a quien se le hubiera ocurrido que ese día no habría enfermos. Necesitaba un sanador y lo necesitaba ¡YA!

  
\- ¿Y si consigo uno de esos doctores muggles?  inmediatamente desistió de la idea, Ron no confiaba en esos hombres que abrían a sus pacientes  ¡¡quisiera saber algo sobre medicina!!  estaba furiosa, no tenía ni remota idea de qué hacer… y estaba segura que, aunque supiera que hacer, en esa casa no encontraría absolutamente nada.

  
Caminó desesperada por la sala y cuando estaba buscando en su mente algún conocido suyo en “El Profeta”  quienes al parecer eran los únicos que estaban trabajando  encontró la respuesta a sus pies.

  
Un pequeño pero brillante adorno dorado yacía tirado en el piso, Caroline lo recogió y lo observó atentamente. Ella conocía ese signo, estaba segura de haberlo visto antes, por algún lugar… algún día…

  
\- Erueka  susurró, las iniciales L.M. brillaron y le aclararon la situación  Lucius Malfoy… el mortífago del caso que estaba llevando Ron…

  
Dudaba que un ex mortífago tuviera el atrevimiento, o mejor… la valentía de presentarse en los honores al mago que había vencido a la oscuridad. Así que hizo lo único que su desesperación le permitió. Y lo llamó…

  


*****

No fue fácil. La chimenea de la Mansión Malfoy prácticamente nunca estaba conectada, así que Caroline había tenido suerte de que uno de los elfos pasara por ahí en el momento en que ella intentaba establecer comunicación. Antes de reflexionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo Lucius Malfoy ya se encontraba en La Madriguera.

  
\- Tiene fiebre desde hace horas y… y… yo no sabía que hacer lo siento  medio sollozaba la chica.

Lucius se arrodilló al lado de la cama y sacó lo que había podido tomar entre sus pociones cuando Caroline le había llamado. La chica había dicho que confiaba en que él supiera algo de medimagia, él sólo había sonreído. Sabía tanto de curaciones mágicas como cualquier mortífago que, queriendo sobrevivir a la guerra, había aprendido a curar sus propias heridas y enfermedades. Él había vivido dos guerras, sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer con un simple resfriado.

  
Los nervios de la chica se crisparon cuando Ron bebió sin chistar una poción que no tenía muy buena cara.

  
El pelirrojo parpadeó una, dos veces… tres… y se dio cuenta dónde estaba. El estado de sopor en el que había caído gracias al resfriado había terminado y ahora más que nunca la tragedia llegaba a sus mente. Harry estaba muerto, su amigo de la infancia y la adolescencia, el chico al que había dado todo su cariño y confianza y al que a pesar de los años y la distancia seguía queriendo.

  
Los ojos de Ron se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a soltarlas sin guardarse ni una sola, otra vez le tocaba perder a alguien.

…Tal vez fuera la emoción del momento, o el hechizo de amor sobre ellos… o que el universo había decidido conspirar en ese preciso momento…

Los brazos de Lucius se abrieron para acunar las penas del muchacho en ellos. Cómo le hubiera gustado en ese momento al hombre rubio poder curar el dolor que albergaba la joven alma del pelirrojo, hubiera dado lo que fuera por que ese sufrimiento se trasladara a su propia alma, que podría resistirlo mejor que un débil Ron que lloraba abrazado a él, temblando… tan frágil y debilitado como nunca en su vida lo había estado.

  
\- Shhh  Lucius acarició con cariño el cabello y la espalda del chico, reconfortándolo. Era lo único que podía hacer por él.

  
Después de varios minutos así, con Lucius acunándolo Ron se decidió a salir del refugio y la seguridad del abrazo y miró directo a los ojos grises.

  
\- No es cierto, ¿verdad que no?

Lucius le respondió, viéndolo a los ojos, siempre con la verdad  Es cierto, tienes que aceptarlo.

Ron negó con la cabeza, suavemente, cerrando los ojos, negándose a aceptarlo.

  
\- Es cierto Ron y tienes que ser tan fuerte como siempre lo haz sido  la voz de Lucius era firme, pero conciliadora.

Mientras se levantaba de la cama le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a Ron, antes de separarse por completo de él y ofrecerle su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

  
\- Tienes que despedirte de él, creo que a su espíritu le hará bien que lo acompañes en su último viaje.

  
Ron asintió algo sorprendido y recibió la mano. Siempre recordaría ese momento con especial cariño. El momento en que Lucius lo había ayudado a levantarse… y no sólo de la cama.

  


*****

El funeral del Héroe de Todos los Tiempos había sido el más concurrido en siglos. Magos de todas las nacionalidades se reunían en el monumento preparado para contener los restos de Harry, en la plaza más importantes de Londres, para que toda la gente pudiese visitarlo. El evento era coordinado por el Ministerio Internacional para Eventos Especiales en mancuerna con el Ministerio Británico.

  
Hermione y Ron iban, por derecho, delante de toda la comitiva. Ellos fueron los que presenciaron el entierro más cerca. Después de todo, ellos eran lo más cercano que Harry tenía a una familia, especialmente después de que todos sus seres queridos murieran en la guerra.

  
Todo fue más rápido de lo que Ron se imaginaba, pero más horrible también. Los diferentes medios no paraban de empujarse para obtener una mejor vista o alguna entrevista exclusiva, siempre como aves de carroña, siempre lucrando con el dolor de otras personas. Si Harry no hubiera sido famoso estaba seguro que los únicos que estarían ahí serían Hermione y él. Su garganta ardía de tanto contener el dolor, sus ojos estaban tan hinchados que había optado por unos lentes oscuros para que el sol del amanecer no lo lastimara.

  
Percy se acercó a Hermione apenas el ataúd desapareció y la abrazó. La chica pudo desquitar todas sus lágrimas en el pecho de su cónyuge, mientras las personas comenzaban a dispersarse. El espectáculo había terminado, era hora de volver a la cruda realidad.

  
Caroline se acercó a él y le palmeó un hombro para animarlo. Ron se dio cuenta de que la chica no tenía la capacidad de darle paz… como la que le transmitía Lucius.

  
Ron caminó, abriéndose paso entre la gente que luchaba por acercarse y tocar el monumento que guardaba el cuerpo de Harry. Se preguntó por qué esa gente jamás lo había buscado, jamás lo había intentado ayudar. Por lo menos le quedaba ese consuelo, él lo había intentado, aunque fallado. Harry no le había permitido acercarse a él después de la guerra…

  
Miró hacia el fondo, donde la gente era escasa. De pie y firme se encontraba Lucius, lo estaba esperando y eso encendió en su corazón una ligera esperanza.

  
Se dejó abrazar de nuevo, esos brazos le ofrecían justo el refugio que necesitaba y Caroline lo entendió, así se retiró apenas vio a Ron seguro al lado de Lucius.

  
\- No es justo que la gente muera.

\- No, no es justo… pero es necesario  suspiró Lucius acariciando nuevamente a Ron, tranquilizándolo. Ahora que se encontraban así se daba cuenta que el chico era casi de su misma estatura, quizá un poco más bajo…

\- Odio a la muerte.

Ron se apretujó lo más fuerte que pudo, sus ojos ya no podían soltar más lágrimas, pero el dolor seguía contenido en su cuerpo.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Y yo opino que el capítulo lo dejo hasta aquí o quedaría muy recargado con las escenas que tengo en mente. Para l@s fans de Harry… lo siento, pero esto tenía que pasar para… luego os cuento qué ;)

Lamento mucho haber tardado un poco de tiempo, si quieren arrojar piedras háganlo contra mis adorados maestros y sus exámenes finales, fue inhumano jejeje, pero sobreviví ^.^

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y saben que todos sus comentarios son aceptados con muchísimo gusto, incluidos los de Ali que se puso en una noche a comentarme todo y yo estaba online, me emocioné por que llegaron un montón de mails xD. Las respuestas a dichos comentarios están donde los dejaron ^^ y más os vale leerlas por que los he respondido con tiempo, esfuerzo y cariño xP

¡¡Hasta la próxima!!  
(que espero sea pronto)

  
 _16 de mayo de 2006. Revisión ortográfica y gramatical._   


  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=6875>  



	11. Nada Personal Por Regan

  
[Nada Personal](viewstory.php?sid=6875) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: _Respuesta al reto de Suisei Lady Dragon_  
 **Lucius / Ron** 10 años después de la guerra, Lucius y Ron buscan entre sí vestigios de las personas que perdieron, llegando a un extraño y silencioso compañerismo y ¿algo más?  
Sé que la pareja es extraña, pero si le dan una oportunidad prometo que les gustará ;)  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Lucius Malfoy, Ron Weasley  
Géneros:  Romance, Drama  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  16 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 57007 Lecturas: 7787  
Publicado: 24/03/05 Actualizado: 16/07/06 

  


  


Tranquilidad por Regan

  


  


  
**Capítulo XI**   
_Tranquilidad_

 __

 _Para todos los que como yo, no tendrán la fortuna de tener el sexto libro este sábado y tendrán que conformarse, como yo, con leer fics XD._   


_Me haces loco…  
Me haces trizas  
Me haces mal_

  
Los recuerdos de aquella noche eran vagos. No tenía la menor idea de cómo había conseguido llegar a su casa. Recordaba haber abierto la boca y cómo un líquido viscoso había entrado por ella, colándose por su garganta. Luego todo era oscuro, seguramente se había dormido. Después de eso no había recuerdos, por lo que deducía que lo que había bebido era una poción para dormir sin sueños.

  
A la mañana siguiente la clara luz del sol, que usualmente le transmitía tranquilidad, le pareció más agresiva que nunca. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, le ardían. Había estado llorando sin parar el día anterior, hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas. Definitivamente necesitaría hacer algo con sus ojos. Miró de reojo al mueble que tenía al lado de la cama y entrecerrando los párpados logró hallar los lentes oscuros que había usado durante el funeral, se los volvió a poner y esta vez consiguió abrir los ojos con total libertad.

  
Su habitación lucía como siempre, un desorden ordenado perfectamente para encontrar cada cosa en medio del caos. Mirando más allá de la ventana comprobó que también su jardín lucía como siempre: lleno de gnomos y otras alimañas que algún día se encargaría de retirar de ahí.

  
Y luego bajó su vista y se miró detenidamente las manos.

  
El mundo a su alrededor parecía estar igual que siempre. Pero faltaba algo. Faltaba Harry.

  
\- Harry  suspiró la cansada voz al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

  
\- Me alegra que hayas despertado ¿Estás bien?

  
Una voz conocida, una que nunca hubiese esperado que estuviera ahí lo sobresaltó. Ron intentó sonreír, pero a cambio de eso sólo asintió con la cabeza.

  
Era Percy.

  
El hermano mayor, tomando su papel de protector, un papel que había descuidado durante diez años. Se sentó al lado de su hermano pequeño.

Ron bajó la vista, fijándola en sus puños, que apretaban fuertemente las sábanas de su cama.

  
\- Ron  susurró Percy.

Ron levantó la mirada y encontró unos ojos tan azules como los propios, tan familiares tan…

  
Soltó un gimoteo. De haber tenido lágrimas las habría dejado brotar también. No se había vuelto a enfrentar la mirada de Percy después de lo de Hermione. Esos ojos azules y brillantes, característicos de los Weasley esperaban una respuesta ahora... Esos ojos Weasley le recordaban que la única familia que le quedaba sobre la tierra era él, su hermano mayor… el que le había abandonado cuando más le necesitaba, el que le había quitado a la chica que amaba… Y al que después de todo, no recordaba con rencor, sino con una tristeza infinita.

  
\- Tenemos que hablar  dijo al fin Percy, dando ligeras palmaditas en las piernas de Ron, aún cubiertas por las sábanas.

\- Yo… no…

No quería hablar, no quería. No en ese momento… no con todo ese dolor llenando su corazón.

\- Shhh…

  
Percy levantó la vista, dirigiéndola hacia el techo. Estaba igual que como lo recordaba. Tal como cuando había vivido en esa casa… Antes de que cometiera tantos errores. Dejar a su familia, quitarle el amor a su hermano, abandonarlos... Cada vez que veía a Ron solo, sin pareja, se recriminaba. Quizá si Hermione… pero la amaba, a pesar de todo, él también había tenido que luchar por ella.

  
\- He cometido tantos errores Ron… - dijo aún con la cabeza mirando al techo  lo siento.

  
Bajó la mirada hacia su hermano más pequeño y de repente sintió una infinita ternura, como no recordaba haberla sentido desde que su madre había llegado a casa con un pequeño bulto en brazos y se lo había presentado a él y a sus hermanos. Todos se habían emocionado: Bill, Charlie, los gemelos… pero él se había apartado a un rincón hasta que su madre se acercó a él y le mostró al nuevo miembro de la familia. No vio la diferencia entre él y los otros. Tenía el pelo rojo, las pupilas azules y lloraba como el que más. Pero era su hermano más pequeño y el instinto de protección y ternura se despertó en él.

  
Ahora, muchos años más tarde y recordando ese cariño, logró abrazar a Ron, con arrepentimiento por la frialdad y el distanciamiento que había propiciado con su hermano menor. “Después de todo… los hermanos siempre se abrazan ¿no?”

  
La cabeza de Ron se escondió en su hombro y sus cabellos se mezclaron. Los dos en el mismo tono rojizo. Era la primera vez que se tocaban en mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que Percy abandonara su casa eran escasas las veces que habían tenido contacto. El hermano frío, inteligente y calculador, contra el hermano cálido, infantil y a veces irresponsable.

  
\- Lo siento, de verdad… eres parte de mi familia y te dejé, lo siento… - repetía una y otra vez Percy. Ron respiraba con agitación, sus ojos intentaban sacar inexistentes lágrimas y no sabía qué responder.

  
Percy había visto a su hermano en el cementerio, totalmente destrozado y le había dolido. Nunca lo había visto peor, ni cuando su madre murió. Sabía que Ron había querido a Harry como un hermano y también que siempre se guardaba su dolor, lo hacía más personal. Pero esta vez había sido diferente, su hermanito había explotado y se sintió terriblemente inútil al saber que no tenía el valor para acercarse a él o dirigirle algunas palabras de consuelo.

  
Eso lo había decidido a hacer algo que había postergado quince años. Reentablar relaciones con su familia.

  
\- No quería hacerlo  sollozó el mayor, liberando todo lo que tenía dentro, el dolor que él también había cargado  no quería dejarlos… no quería que murieran. Ron… no quería que pasara todo esto, tenía tanto miedo… estaba solo.

  
Ron asintió, en silencio, escuchándolo y se separó un poco. Alcanzó su varita y cerró el cortinaje, dejando la habitación en penumbras y se quitó los lentes. Quería hablar de frente.

  
\- Lo sé, todos teníamos miedo. Yo… no puedo decir que hicieras lo correcto todos estos años, pero lo entiendo.

  
Percy bajó la cabeza tristemente, todos esos años pensando que en cuanto se enfrentara a su hermano recibiría por lo menos muchos golpes y una buena dosis de insultos y resultaba que al final nada era como lo había imaginado. Sonrió, ¿Cómo había podido figurarse todo eso? Su hermano pequeño ya no lo era más… había crecido y madurado, no estaba lidiando con un adolescente explosivo, sino con un adulto que se esforzaba por entenderlo.

  
\- Gracias  susurró con la cabeza gacha y sintió cómo Ron alborotaba suavemente su cabello.

\- Por nada, la familia nunca te abandona… ¿Sabías? (NA: Sí, me salió lo Lilo & Stitch, sorry xD)

\- Merlín, se supone que yo debería consolarte a ti, no tú a mí  comentó Percy más animado.

\- Estoy bien  susurró Ron.

  
Y era verdad. Se sentía mucho mejor… Parte del dolor y la desesperación que habían vivido permanentemente en él, haciéndolo melancólico y meditabundo habían perdido terreno frente a las sinceras palabras de su hermano.

  
\- Debes comer algo, te ves pálido y según me informaron no probaste bocado ayer  habló Percy, en un tono bajo, acorde con la media luz de la habitación.

\- No tenía hambre  fue la respuesta de Ron.

\- Mentiroso  tosió Percy  el día que tú no tengas hambre los gemelos se portarán bien.

  
Ron se permitió sonreír, sinceramente. Definitivamente valía la pena seguir adelante, por momentos como esos.

  
\- Hermione está aquí… Fred y George también, creo que querían jugar a desgnomizar el jardín.

\- Que lo hagan, le hace falta.

  
Ambos hablaban con tranquilidad, como si tantos años de ausencia y resentimientos no hubiesen existido. Los dos tenían un corazón noble, no podían odiarse siendo hermanos.

  
\- Iré a ayudarle a Hermione a servir la comida, descansa un poco y luego baja ¿Quieres?

  
Ron asintió sutilmente y miró a Percy salir de la habitación.

  
Se colocó los lentes y echó un vistazo desde la ventana. Los gemelos corrían por todo el jardín jalando a los pequeños seres que lo estropeaban y lanzándoselos entre sí. Ron se llevó una mano a la cabeza, aquel juego era muy gracioso y, sin embargo, él se sentía extraño. Si bien los gemelos jamás habían conocido a Harry Potter y no tenían por qué sentirse tristes, él no podía concebir esa escena de alegría a tan pocas horas de la muerte del héroe.

  
\- Harry  pronunció con voz tranquila, resignada y miró hacia el cielo - ¿Dónde estarás?

  
Su mirada se perdió entre las nubes que cubrían la pequeña provincia hasta que, suspirando, escuchó la voz de los gemelos que lo llamaban desde el primer piso. El desayuno estaba listo.

  
Bajó y se encontró con su familia. Sonrió, dispuesto a tomar sus alimentos en su compañía, cosa inusitada para él.

  
Hermione intentó preguntar algo, pero Percy le negó con la cabeza y la chica se mordió el labio nerviosa. Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas cómplices entre sí.

  
La castaña pocas veces se quedaba con una duda, pero ante todo la discreción… Sin embargo, se mantuvo firme. Esperaría el momento adecuado, pero no podía dejar de preguntarle a Ron por lo que había encontrado la noche anterior. Las imágenes todavía no tenían sentido en su cabeza: Lucius Malfoy en La Madriguera, colocando a Ron en la cama, dándole a beber una poción y retirándose indiferente del lugar. Algo que definitivamente no encajaba en la realidad.

  
Ron no observó todos estos intercambios de miradas, sencillamente sonrió con un último pensamiento. “No importa dónde estés Harry, estoy seguro que, estés donde estés, tendrás lo mejor. Lo mereces.”

  


………………………………………

  
Más allá de la pequeña provincia, en un enorme monumento al Héroe Harry Potter, se encontraba el espíritu de un rubio con cara de pocos amigos.

  
\- Así que decidiste morirte  medio gruñó.

La espectral figura de Harry Potter salió a medias, detrás de una columna.

  
\- Ya era hora, todo lo que tenía que hacer está hecho y yo necesitaba paz.

  
Draco asintió mirando la enorme escultura que el pueblo había dedicado al chico moreno. Entonces recordó algo y enarcó una ceja.

  
\- ¿Por qué no te has ido entonces?

\- No puedo  fue la llana respuesta y el espíritu de Harry se encogió de hombros.

La otra alma lo miró con la duda pintada en sus pupilas, hasta que el héroe muerto continuó.

\- Bueno… es que hay algo que falta  confesó ruborizándose y Draco rió imaginando lo que faltaba.

\- ¿Y eso para qué?

\- Para que pueda ocurrir lo que tiene que ocurrir  explicó Harry exagerando los ademanes de sus manos.

Mientras el moreno jugaba, acostumbrándose a eso de andar como espíritu, Draco entornó los ojos y recordó cuán ridícula era su situación.

  
\- Entonces habrá que esperar  resopló medio resignado el rubio. Tendría que pasar algún tiempo más soportando al Chico de Oro para poder encontrar su paz.

  


*****

Numerosos papeles cubrían el escritorio del aristócrata. Todos ellos llevaban firmas y números que indicaban la situación económica en la que se encontraba. Realmente muy buena, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias, pero en los últimos tiempos no había invertido y eso se traducía en un nulo crecimiento de los ceros en su bóveda bancaria. Frente a él, un hombre visiblemente viejo jugueteaba con su barba al tiempo que pasaba su mirada por los papeles y asentía o negaba.

  
\- Bien, no hay problema  afirmó el viejo mago y colocó los papeles en el riguroso orden en que los había encontrado  podemos hacer algo, sólo necesito… ¿Lucius?

  
Pero el otro hombre se había tomado unas vacaciones de este planeta. La silla donde estaba sentado se encontraba levemente girada hacia el enorme ventanal del despacho, sus pupilas grises estaban fijas en la nada. Hasta que recordó que los negocios eran negocios y debía darles su importancia.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?

\- Absolutamente nada  respondió y recogió el fajo de papeles para introducirlos de nuevo en un cajón de su escritorio - ¿Y bien?

\- Lo tendré listo para dentro de una semana.

\- Me parece perfecto  fue la cortés respuesta y se levantó para guiar al anciano a la salida.

Pero el viejo no se movió.

\- No me iré hasta que me cuentes que ocurre  y con esto se acomodó en la silla.

  
“Entrometido” pensó Lucius, pero en su rostro sólo se dibujó una aristocrática sonrisa.

  
\- No ocurre absolutamente nada. Así que, si me permites, tengo asuntos que arreglar…

  
\- Oh, vamos Lucius  continuó el anciano  te conozco desde que eras un niño y tu padre te enseñó tu primer hechizo.

  
La sonrisa de Lucius se borró. Su primer hechizo había sido el serpensortia. Después de eso los hechos habían ocurrido vertiginosamente hasta que la misma serpiente salida de su varita se había colocado en su antebrazo en forma de una marca letal.

  
\- ¿A qué quieres llegar Tiberius?

\- A que me digas qué ocurre  y diciendo esto se cruzó de brazos.

  
Lucius suspiró cansado. Tiberius Ogden había sido el hombre de confianza, abogado y contador de su bisabuelo… y de su abuelo… y de su padre… y hasta cierto punto se podría decir que suyo, de no ser porque Lucius había evitado contacto con él como la peste desde hacía varios años. Sin embargo, el viejo y astuto Tiberius no dejaba ir tan fácilmente a alguien con tanto dinero como un Malfoy. Y Lucius tenía que aceptar que con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a la presencia del anciano en su hogar por unas horas cada cierto tiempo.

  
\- No me ocurre nada Tiberius y si me haces el favor… - señaló la puerta, esperando a que el anciano se decidiera a moverse.

  
Pero el viejo Ogden estaba muy lejos de querer moverse y miró fijamente, con pequeños y nublados ojos al rubio Malfoy. Un brillo extraño pasó por los ojos del anciano de barba amplia y soltó una risotada.

\- Es amor.

  
Lucius ensanchó los ojos y enseguida tomó una pose defensiva.

  
\- ¿Qué es amor?  gruñó al límite de su paciencia.

  
\- Lo que hay en tus ojos  se limitó a decir el anciano, tomando su bastón y caminando lentamente hacia la sala.

  
Hacia años que Lucius no usaba bastón, en algún momento entre la guerra y su tiempo internado en Azkaban había notado que no lo necesitaba y que al contrario, entre tanto horror, terminaba siendo un objeto estorboso y no, como él pensaba, elegante. Años después, cuando se vio libre, lo había dejado definitivamente al recordar que toda su ascendencia, desde el primer Malfoy, había usado bastón y lo encontró ridículo. Un cliché familiar que estaba dispuesto a borrar, junto con todos sus recuerdos familiares.

  
\- No lo entiendo Tiberius, usted se ha vuelto definitivamente loco.

\- Quizá, quizá…  dijo el anciano, dando lentos pasos hasta llegar a la chimenea  pero más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo  añadió con picardía.

El rubio se quedó perplejo por un momento, observando cómo una pequeña figura encorvada y de cabello gris tomaba entre sus manos el polvo verde de un recipiente al lado de la chimenea y se introducía en ella.

  
\- Deberías atraparlo de una vez, un Malfoy separado del objeto de su amor es peligroso  guiñó el anciano antes de desaparecer en una nube verde.

  
Lucius parpadeó. Ante sus ojos acababa de desaparecer la escena más surrealista que le había tocado ver en su no tan corta vida.

  
Tiberius Ogden, el hombre recto y respetado por su fría y déspota familia gracias a su discreción en los negocios - más no en lo personal - y por ser un hombre conservador hasta el extremo… ¿Aconsejándole a él, el último heredero de los Malfoy, que buscara el amor?

  
Llevó sus dedos a las sienes. Quizá necesitaba un calmante… o algo. Lo que fuera.

  


*****

  
La brisa nocturna golpeaba suavemente su rostro. Estaba sentado frente al pórtico de La Madriguera. Percy y Hermione se habían ido por la tarde y él había jugado con sus sobrinos hasta el anochecer. Él también los extrañaba, pero por una u otra razón no los había podido ver. Ahora su alma se encontraba en paz, muchas de las cosas que habían destrozado su vida iban encontrando forma y fondo. Eso le hacía sentir, por primera vez en largos años, que respirar no era un castigo.

  
Ahora estaba tranquilo, aspirando los aromas de la provincia, intentando reconocer cada uno, escuchando los sonidos que la noche traía consigo. Fred y George estaban dormidos en la antigua habitación de los gemelos. Sonrió al pensar lo que los niños podrían encontrar ahí ¿Por qué no? Que se divirtieran… él sólo les daba un empujoncito animándolos a revisar la habitación en busca de los misterios ocultos allí.

  
Cayó una gotita sobre su nariz y miró al cielo. Cientos y luego miles de gotitas comenzaron a caer. Llovía. Un fenómeno increíble para ser un caluroso verano en Inglaterra, donde las lluvias no eran cosa común. Su madre decía que cuando llovía en verano, algo importante había ocurrido o estaba por ocurrir. Ese día, quizá las nubes celebraban la ascensión al paraíso de Harry Potter. Cerró los ojos e imaginó que era cierto, que Harry ya no sufriría y agradeció.

  
\- Bonito momento para reflexionar.

  
Ron saltó en su sitio. Apariciones como esas eran las que lo volvían loco, no soportaba ese tipo de sustos y, sin embargo, sin esas llegadas de ninguna parte y sin las interrupciones a sus pensamientos, su vida no tendría emoción.

  
\- Bonito momento para hacer una visita.

  
Ambos sonrieron, habían neutralizado el ataque.

  
\- Alguien me dijo hoy algo que me hizo venir hasta aquí.

\- Debió ser algo significativo, o de lo contrario no hubiera aceptado mojarse en medio de una tempestad.

\- Sí, lo fue.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué le dijeron?

  
Lucius se sonrió y avanzó hasta llegar al escalón donde Ron se encontraba aún sentado. Con un elegante movimiento se acomodó sobre éste, sentado en la rechinante madera de la vieja casa Weasley.

  
\- Me dijo que un Malfoy es peligroso si no tiene… - se interrumpió, aún no estaba listo  nada, olvídalo.

  
Ron lo miraba directa y perturbadoramente a los ojos. De nuevo silencio. El silencio en el que habían estado durante años, mirándose, pero sin hablar, cuando las palabras no eran necesarias. Pero ahora lo eran.

  
\- ¿Quieres intentarlo?  preguntó al fin Lucius. No había ido hasta allí por nada. Cuando se planteaba hacer algo, lo hacía.

  
La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al pelirrojo, abrió la boca e intentó articular alguna palabra pero sus cuerdas vocales se negaron a cooperar y su corazón parecía tener una fiesta dentro de su pecho.

  
Con los ojos abiertos al límite y absolutamente empapado por la lluvia, Ron asintió. No tenía nada que decir  como si pudiera decir algo-, excepto ese simple gesto.

  
\- Sabes quién soy, que he hecho y de donde vengo  habló el rubio seriamente y lo observó de frente  también supongo que sabes que a mi edad no busco una aventura para pasar el rato y que tú eres joven por…

\- Oh, cállate  Ron no necesitaba oír más, todo se escuchaba demasiado perfecto.

  
Él necesitaba una relación seria, estable, comprometida… no una aventura y era lo que se le estaba ofreciendo directamente de la persona con la que quería mantener esa relación. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

  
En medio de la lluvia Ron tomó por la barbilla a Lucius y se dispuso a darle el primer beso formal de su vida…

  
Plop… clack… y pasos corriendo, después risitas traviesas.

  
Lucius volteó hacia la puerta, de donde provenían las risas, luego miró extrañado hacia el pelirrojo. Pero Ron ya conocía más a esos niños… él volteó rápidamente hacia arriba y jaló a Lucius hacia atrás a toda velocidad. Ambos entraron en la casa justo a tiempo.

  
Afuera, habían caído un montón de fuegos artificiales, hermosos ejemplares que Ron no había tenido el placer de ver desde su quinto año en Hogwarts. Formaban figuras de dragones rojos y morados, enormes hadas que combinaban en sus cuerpos los colores del arco iris y hasta creyó distinguir la figura de sus dos hermanos entre la decena de figuras que hacían monadas en su jardín, en medio de la lluvia torrencial, sin apagarse por supuesto. Sintió escalofríos al pensar cómo explicaría eso al ministerio cuando sus vecinos reportaran haber visto un dragón de luz escupiendo fuego también de luz- por el vecindario.

  
Por su parte, Lucius hubiera abierto la boca, de no ser por que su costumbre no era esa. Jamás en su vida había visto un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales mágicos como aquel y se limitó a disfrutarlo a través del vidrio de la puerta, al lado de Ron.

  
\- ¿De dónde salió eso?

\- De mis hermanos  sonrió Ron, mientras un hada volaba muy cerca de la puerta.

\- Pensé que estaban…

\- Reencarnaron  rió Ron y miró hacia atrás, donde dos chiquillos de cabellos rojos se escondían detrás de un muro.

\- ¿Pero por qué…?  intentó preguntar Lucius mirando fijamente el espectáculo.

Fred mostró a Ron una de las famosas orejas extensibles que sus hermanos habían desarrollado con tanto celo y le guiñó un ojo. Mientras tanto, George hacía con su dedito y su boca una señal para que guardara el secreto.

\- No… no tengo la menor idea… - respondió el pelirrojo. Esos chiquillos lo desconcertaban…

Y Ron miró de nuevo hacia su jardín, que ahora, aparte de gnomos, se encontraba repleto de figuras que danzaban alegremente, cual si celebraran un gran acontecimiento.

  
…Y lo hacían…

  
____________  
_________________  
________________

  
No podría expresar cuánto me divertí haciendo este capítulo, tenía el ánimo por los suelos cuando lo inicié, así que plasmé la melancolía que sentía en ese momento y para cuando lo terminé, sentí unos deseos enormes de que todo marchara bien… en parte también para compensar la muerte de Harry en el capítulo anterior, por la que recibí amenazas de muerte jajaja.

Obviamente este no es el fin… aunque lo podría parecer, entre tanta felicidad, pero aún faltan muchas cosas por ocurrir ^_^

… por ejemplo ese lemmon por el que me han llovido peticiones….

Espero haber cumplido las expectativas y agradezco de todo corazón vuestros comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me han hecho todos y cada uno de ellos. Así que ya saben por dónde ganarme para que actualice rápido… :P (sí, es chantaje emocional ¿Y qué? XD)

¡¡Hasta la próxima!!

 _16 de mayo de 2006. Revisión ortográfica y gramatical._   


  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=6875>  



	12. Nada Personal Por Regan

  
[Nada Personal](viewstory.php?sid=6875) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: _Respuesta al reto de Suisei Lady Dragon_  
 **Lucius / Ron** 10 años después de la guerra, Lucius y Ron buscan entre sí vestigios de las personas que perdieron, llegando a un extraño y silencioso compañerismo y ¿algo más?  
Sé que la pareja es extraña, pero si le dan una oportunidad prometo que les gustará ;)  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Lucius Malfoy, Ron Weasley  
Géneros:  Romance, Drama  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  16 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 57007 Lecturas: 7787  
Publicado: 24/03/05 Actualizado: 16/07/06 

  


  


Entra en mi vida por Regan

  


  


  
**Capítulo XII**   
_Entra en mi vida_   


  
_Y así en los dos  
(Así en los dos)  
No hay nada personal…  
(Nada personal)_

  
Ron estaba bastante nervioso. Se miró en el espejo por duodécima vez, intentando relajarse y pensar en cualquier cosa. Se acomodó los lentes y observó cómo las ojeras habían casi desaparecido y sus ojos se volvían a ver azules y brillantes y no opacos e hinchados como se habían visto durante el funeral. Tomó un cepillo y lo pasó de nuevo por su cabello. Le gustaba dejarlo largo, como muchos magos tenían la costumbre, le gustaba acariciarlo porque era bastante suave al tacto, pero una vez que lo dejó caer sobre sus hombros volvió a ser presa de la incertidumbre y, pensándolo mejor, ató su cabello en una coleta. Levantó la vista y se volvió a mirar al espejo, se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró, no estaba satisfecho, pero era hora de irse.

Antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación vio con el rabillo del ojo las chispas que salían de la caja de su más reciente regalo y sonrió. La noche anterior no había podido dormir a causa de una excesiva dosis de adrenalina provocada por los fuegos artificiales. Como no sabía qué hacer, se le había ocurrido abrir la cajita, notando que, misteriosamente, había desaparecido una esfera, quedándole sólo dos. Estuvo largo rato pensando qué deseo había pedido como para que se fuera una de las esferitas… pero al final lo había dejado por la paz y se había quedado dormido.

Bajó las escaleras, que rechinaron bajo su peso y llegó a la cocina, los gemelos comían ansiosos de un enorme tazón de cereal.

  
\- Hora de irnos  anunció, tomando las llaves de un automóvil del ministerio que le habían otorgado hacía tiempo para su uso personal y sin embargo rara vez utilizaba.

Fed miró a George, y viceversa y soltaron una carcajada con la boca aún llena de cereal. Se encogieron de hombros y bajaron de las sillas para correr al patio de La Madriguera, donde un automóvil negro y bastante amplio les esperaba.

Los chicos subieron al asiento de atrás y él se situó frente al volante, recordando la primera vez que lo había hecho y la desastrosa actuación que había terminado con un espectacular choque contra el sauce boxeador. Entonces era un niño impulsivo, ahora se lo pensaría antes de hacer algo peligroso. Aunque la palabra peligroso le recordó voltear al asiento de atrás y tirar una escrutadora mirada a esos pequeños… y… lindos… niños.

  
\- Iremos con vuestra madre, esperaréis ahí a que llegue Percy, y… - agregó con voz de mando  no haréis nada excepto sentarse y mirar ¿Entendido?

Los gemelos asintieron y en cuanto Ron volvió la mirada hacia el volante ambos sonrieron pícaramente.

En el asiento de adelante Ron suspiró. De nada valdrían sus advertencias y lo sabía… ¿Por qué no podía Molly volver, aunque fuese como fantasma y meterlos en cintura?

Llegaron donde Hermione estaba desayunando de negocios con otros Ministros, era un restaurante de la parte muggle de Londres, muy agradable. Ron dejó a los niños y Hermione le hizo señas de que ya se podía ir. Ambos rogaban interiormente por que Percy llegara rápido por los dos traviesos. El problema era que, con ambos padres trabajando y Ron que tenía que ir al ministerio, los niños pasaban mucho tiempo solos, siendo un riesgo aún mayor… Además, todas las niñeras que habían contratado renunciaban a los pocos días, más histéricas que de costumbre.

Ron se metió de nuevo en el automóvil mientras los gemelos se despedían de él a través de los ventanales del restaurante y él dirigía su camino al Ministerio. Una vez que se vio solo, los nervios se apoderaron nuevamente de él.

Sus pensamientos volaban a la noche anterior, los fuegos artificiales habían durado largo rato. Ron había mirado a sus sobrinos con una mezcla de desaprobación y agradecimiento, que ni él realmente comprendía y Lucius tenía la mejor cara de ‘no entiendo qué ocurre aquí, pero aún así esto es ridículamente divertido’. Después de eso, los gemelos no habían parado de burlarse de ellos. Lucius se había despedido poco antes de la media noche con un nada despreciable beso, pero lo suficientemente discreto contando con la presencia de dos pequeños voyeuristas ocultándose detrás del muro.

  
Un suspiro se le escapó a Ron sin quererlo y la razón de sus nervios llegó a su cabeza, pocos segundos después llegó a su estómago provocándole esa extraña combinación entre mariposas y náuseas. La razón: Lucius y él habían quedado en una cita esa tarde… una cita formal. Una cita de verdad, por así decirlo la ‘primera cita’.

  
Sin darse cuenta de cómo lo había hecho, Ron llegó hasta su edificio y tuvo que frenar el auto antes de pasarlo de largo.

Esos últimos meses definitivamente había estado más distraído que nunca en su trabajo, pero ese día en especial era el peor de todos. No podía concentrarse en nada, sus miedos e inseguridades respecto a tener una pareja salían a flote y sus nervios le jugaban malas pasadas.

\- Jefe… el caso del gigante que atraparon en Suiza ha pasado a nuestro departamento, parece que las cosas se pusieron difíciles cuando una comisión de Elfos y Duendes decidieron intervenir… no entiendo por qué ¡Diablos!… ¿Jefe?

Caroline, su secretaria, pasó su mano por delante de los ojos de Ron, hacia arriba y para abajo, hasta que el pelirrojo logró salir de su ensoñación con un gesto de irritación y desconcierto en su rostro.

\- Por Merlín, ¿Qué no pueden simplemente arreglarse solos?  gruñó exasperado.

\- No jefe, se supone que arreglar estos asuntos es nuestro trabajo  explicó pacientemente Caroline  no te preocupes  sonrió  puedo hacer que alguien se encargue de esto hasta que estés menos estresado.

\- ¡No estoy estresado!

\- Como digas jefe… - tembló Caroline.

El rostro de Ron se estrelló contra el escritorio, con montones de archivos desparramados de por medio y sus manos cubrieron su cabeza, intentando escapar. Se sentía como adolescente a punto de su primera cita, y lo peor es que no lo podía controlar. Nunca le había pasado eso. Se suponía que las citas no lo emocionaban y mucho menos lo distraían del trabajo.

Levantó la vista y vio a su secretaria huir discretamente de él, para luego volver a meter su pelirroja cabeza entre los archivos, cual avestruz en la arena.

  
\- ¿Qué le ocurre?

  
Apenas Caroline había salido de la oficina se había topado con dos de los consejeros que trabajaban para el ministro de justicia. Lett y Dennis esperaban pacientemente afuera y ahora la miraban curiosos.

\- No lo sé  gruñó encogiéndose de hombros  está estresado, pero no quiere aceptarlo…

\- Será lo de Harry… - sugirió Dennis y Lett asintió.

\- No, no es eso  murmuró Caroline entre dientes  es otra cosa, estoy segura… lo conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber que ha cambiado desde que empezó a tratar con… ¡Oh Merlín!

La secretaria se metió al elevador farfullando cosas ininteligibles y los dos consejeros intercambiaron miradas de duda. Lett se atrevió a asomar la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta de la oficina del ministro de justicia.

\- ¿Qué estresa tanto a las personas como para ponerlas así?  preguntó Dennis en voz baja.

\- Falta de sexo  aventuró Lett con una sonrisa angelical.

\- Estúpido  Dennis rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Qué tiene? Yo siempre le ofrecí al jefe una muy desestresante sesión y nunca aceptó.

\- Sueña, Ron no es de los que se revuelcan con el primero que se les ofrece  gruño Dennis.

\- Ya, pero tampoco es de los que se revuelcan con el primero que les insiste por años  Lett lanzó una mirada acusadora y Dennis bajó la vista avergonzado.

\- Estúpido  repitió. Él no le había rogado… sólo había… _insistido repetidamente_.

\- No eres su tipo.

\- ¿Y tú lo eres?

Ajeno a la pelea, ya normal, que surgía afuera, Ron no se había movido de su posición, excepto que ahora apretaba los párpados con fuerza y reñía con su ‘yo interior’.

  
“Ya basta, puedes controlarte… no puedes arruinar tu trabajo y años de esfuerzo sólo por que tienes una… cita”, pero su contraparte respondía… “Sí que puedes, tienes derecho, no habías tenido una cita tan importante, tan formal y con alguien tan… tan… bueno, con alguien así, en meses… años… nunca”. Su cabeza se removió en el escritorio. “Todo esto es tan confuso”

Mientras la discusión continuaba, dentro de la oficina aparecieron dos figuras incorpóreas.

\- ¡Ay Ron!  se lamentó Harry.

\- ¿Y con él pretendes que mi padre…?

\- Calla.  lo interrumpió Harry con una mirada asesina. Se acercó lentamente a Ron hasta estar a su lado y le tocó el hombro  Tranquilo.

  
El rostro de Ron se levantó, había sentido algo, una sacudida extraña y que a la vez se le hacía muy familiar… una presencia que conocía de años y que jamás olvidaría.

\- ¡Harry!  gritó Ron y se levantó de golpe.

\- Pensé que dijiste que no podían vernos  gritó asustado el espíritu de Harry.

\- Y no pueden vernos, ni oírnos, ni olernos… pero sí pueden sentirnos  Draco rodó los ojos  vayámonos de aquí ¿Quieres?

\- Pero Ron está confundido…

\- Sólo está aturdido. El hechizo de amor que hicimos en ellos tiene esos efectos, adelantamos un proceso de enamoramiento que podría haber tomado años. Adelantar las cosas trae sus consecuencias, supongo que una de ellas es que la comadreja se sienta como un púber bastante hormonal  aclaró con un dejo de burla.

Con recelo, Harry aceptó dejar la oficina del Ministerio y tras echar una mirada al que  de estar vivo por supuesto- hubiese sido su padrastro, un Draco con ganas de volverse a morir desapareció tras él.

Ron controló su respiración lentamente. Juraría que había sentido la presencia de Harry a su lado. De alguna manera había estado ahí y le había tranquilizado, no con palabras… era el sentimiento que había desprendido el que lo había calmado.

\- Gracias  susurró a la nada.

  


*****

  
La comida duró poco, a pesar de que Ron se esforzó por alargarla lo más posible. Intercambiaron pocas palabras, simplemente saber cómo estaban y cómo había estado el día del ministro de justicia, respuestas que muchas veces se limitaron a “bien” o “normal”.

En un momento, Ron perdió su mirada entre la nada del restaurante. Comenzó a imaginar cómo sería una relación formal… Nunca había tenido una que se preciara de serlo. Y obviamente Lucius sí que las había tenido, cuando menos una, con Narcissa… ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer en una relación formal? ¿Significaría que si no funcionaba aún así tendría que estar atado a él? Pero iba a funcionar, de eso estaba seguro…

  
Lucius observó atentamente a Ron, que mantenía su cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano y su cuerpo balanceado hacia un lado, con la vista en un punto fijo y obviamente, sus pensamientos muy lejos de ahí.

\- Impresionante murmuró Lucius casi sin darse cuenta de cómo las palabras se colaban por sus labios.

\- ¿Qué es impresionante?  inquirió Ron, regresando de sus sueños.

\- Te lo diré si me respondes unas cuantas preguntas….

Ron pareció reflexionarlo un poco, sin decidirse realmente. Todo dependía de la clase de preguntas que fueran. Su indecisión fue notada inmediatamente por su suspicaz acompañante que enseguida agregó.

\- No es _nada personal_ , no te preocupes…

Aunque era sólo una frase para animarlo a decir que sí. En su interior una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó cuando Ron asintió y lo invitó a comenzar el interrogatorio. Claro que Ron sólo vio la sonrisa angelical que se exteriorizó y que no presagiaba nada bueno… dependiendo del punto de vista, claro está.

\- Se trata de empezar con preguntas fáciles e ir subiendo el nivel de complejidad, elegir lo que más te guste

\- ¿Como qué?  preguntó interesado Ron.

\- Té o café… por ejemplo…

\- Café  respondió inmediatamente, aunque Lucius ya sabía la respuesta, sólo era una pregunta de práctica.

\- Rojo o verde

\- Rojo.

“Demasiado tiempo viviendo entre las paredes rojas de Gryffindor puede afectar el sentido del gusto”, pensó Lucius.

\- Muggle o mágico

\- Muggle _y_ mágico  respondió con una sonrisa, recordando la afición de su padre.

“¿Y qué clase de educación daban en Hogwarts? En Drumstang sin duda era muy diferente”.

\- Noche o día

\- Noche

“Eso está mejor”.

\- Cama o sillón

\- Cama  respondió instantáneamente, aunque extrañado por la pregunta.

“Mucho mejor, pero mejor no apresurar las cosas…”

\- Inglaterra o Francia

\- Inglaterra

\- Lado derecho o lado izquierdo

\- Izquierdo

\- Activo o pasivo

\- ¡¿Qué?!  medio gritó

\- Arriba o abajo  añadió ya con toda intención.

\- Yo no… - un rubor más que lógico.

\- ¿Dar o recibir?

\- ¡Lucius!

Se debatió un momento entre levantarse y correr o gritar o simplemente no hacer nada. Pero al no decidirse, su cuerpo tuvo una reacción peculiar, dio un salto para levantarse y luego se volvió a sentar y se hundió en su asiento, bajando la cabeza y fijando la vista en sus manos.

Lucius se levantó de su asiento y dio la vuelta a la mesa hasta quedar a un lado, colocó sus manos en sus hombros y acercó su boca hasta el oído.

\- Te ganaste tu respuesta, tu forma de ser es lo impresionante  y con esto volvió a su asiento, dejando a Ron anonadado.

Era impresionante. Era impresionante cómo el pelirrojo era tan diferente al resto del mundo. Podía ser tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que entre más le conocía todo le sorprendía de él. Podía ser valiente, pero tímido, atrevido pero pudoroso, podía ser divertido y tremendamente serio… y sobre todas las cosas: con él se podía compartir la soledad y la tristeza al mismo tiempo que la alegría de su compañía.

Ron bebió de su vaso y pasó lo siguientes diez minutos atragantándose con el agua.

  


****

  
Hermione por poco escupió la comida que se llevaba en ese momento a la boca y Percy se limitó a fingir que un ataque de tos lo invadía.

  
\- ¡…Y luego se besaron por horas!

\- Y tío Ron nos dijo que nos fuéramos  complementó Fred.

\- Pero obviamente no lo hicimos, debiste verlos mamá  siguió George.

\- ¡Sí! Sus besos son mejores que los de ustedes, papá, enserio, deberías aprender algo de ellos…

\- ¡Hasta mejores que los de las películas que ves, mamá…!

\- Creo que la lengua de mi tío terminó en la garganta del señor Malfoy  sonrió George con añoranza.

  
Hermione y Percy intercambiaron una mirada. La de Percy parecía divertida, pero la de Hermione definitivamente lucía asustada.

La chica se levantó como un resorte y comenzó a recoger los platos, minutos después corría a hiperventilarse en su habitación.

  
\- ¿Ves como no somos los únicos? ¿Es mi imaginación o Ron también tiene que contarnos algo ‘un poco’ importante…?  preguntó Percy tranquilamente desde el marco de la puerta.

\- O diablos ¡cállate!  gritó Hermione luchando contra su garganta.

La comida que había ingerido ese día se le vino a la boca y todo terminó en una escena jocosa con la taza de baño de por medio.

  


****

  
Si al principio no sabía lo que era una relación estable, seria y mucho menos lo que era una relación con un Malfoy, ahora se iba haciendo a la idea. Esa tarde lo había visto sonreír dos veces. No dio muestras de afecto en público y cuando Ron encontró a un amigo del trabajo se vio, por primera vez, en la situación de presentar a su pareja oficial…

Al final no había sido tan difícil y al contrario de lo que esperaba, las sensaciones que experimentaba en compañía de Lucius no eran de incomodidad, ni mucho menos. Eran de complemento. Se sentía entero y orgulloso, satisfecho… feliz.

No había sido tan terrible su primera cita… y de hecho, el final de ella había sido lo mejor.

Como todo caballero que se precie de serlo, Lucius despidió a Ron en la puerta de La Madriguera y lo que comenzó con un abrazo y un beso corto se fue transformando poco a poco en cuatro manos perdidas entre dos cuerpos y dos bocas imposibles de separar.

Cuando Ron pudo tener al fin un momento de conciencia, bastante corto, se encontraba contra la pared, con la lengua de Lucius dentro de su boca y sus propias manos buscando qué había más allá de la túnica del hombre. Y aunque sus hormonas le indicaban seguir, sus neuronas lo detuvieron ante una señal de alarma.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que no hacía eso?

En un movimiento brusco se separó del abrazo y enseguida se arrepintió, bajando la mirada apenado. Pero era demasiado tarde Lucius ya tenía “esa mirada”.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?  preguntó en voz baja.

\- Nada… es sólo que… yo… hace tanto tiempo…

\- Está bien  respondió con tranquilidad, atrayendo al más joven y depositando un último beso  se supone que es decisión de dos… si no es el momento, simplemente no lo es.

\- ¡Pero sí lo es!  respondió enfadado.

\- ¿Seguro?  preguntó. De nuevo la mirada… la maldita mirada que hacía que Ron bajara la vista.

\- De acuerdo, no lo es… todavía me siento algo extraño con esto y, bueno… - “Harry acaba de morir”, pensó Ron y al momento se reprendió por una excusa tan pobre.

\- Lo sé, tendrás mucho tiempo para saber cuándo es el momento.

Antes de que pudiese responder, Lucius había dado un último beso y al instante siguiente, ya había desaparecido de su pórtico.

\- De acuerdo, pero no te librarás de mi, ¡pronto será el momento!  gruñó Ron antes de introducirse en su casa.

  
____________  
_________________  
________________

  
Ya, ni me lo digan, me voy a autopatear un mes para compensar el no haberles traído actualización.  
Y esa última escena va por ti Marbius.

Ahora, a esconderme tras mi capa de inseguridades, =( *pone carita triste*  
Comentarios si les gustó, comentarios si no les gustó… comentarios si desean que mejor me dedique a picar hielo en el polo sur (con pingüinitos y todo…)

 _16 de mayo de 2006. Revisión ortográfica y gramatical._   


  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=6875>  



	13. Nada Personal Por Regan

  
[Nada Personal](viewstory.php?sid=6875) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: _Respuesta al reto de Suisei Lady Dragon_  
 **Lucius / Ron** 10 años después de la guerra, Lucius y Ron buscan entre sí vestigios de las personas que perdieron, llegando a un extraño y silencioso compañerismo y ¿algo más?  
Sé que la pareja es extraña, pero si le dan una oportunidad prometo que les gustará ;)  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Lucius Malfoy, Ron Weasley  
Géneros:  Romance, Drama  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  16 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 57007 Lecturas: 7787  
Publicado: 24/03/05 Actualizado: 16/07/06 

  


  


Completando por Regan

  


  


  
**Capítulo XIII**   
_Completando_   


  
_Te llevo en cada gota de mi sangre  
Y en el paso de mi andar_

  
Era definitivamente muy tarde, y Ron lo sabía, pero no había podido evitar quedarse hasta esa hora con Lucius. No podía pretender tener una pareja si no conocía nada de ella… y afortunadamente, en eso ambos estaban de acuerdo, así que solían tener largas conversaciones sobre sus vidas, sin tocar exactamente los puntos dolorosos. Era un tácito acuerdo mutuo, como muchas de las cosas que había en ellos, regidas sin querer por sus años de silenciosa compañía en el cementerio.

  
A veces sin darse cuenta, no hacían falta palabras para que el otro comprendiera y eso emocionaba a Ron, ya que nunca le había ocurrido. A Lucius más bien lo sorprendía ya que no habría creído que fuera posible.

  
Sumido en sus pensamientos, como iba, Ron no notó cuando fue a estrellarse contra una de las sillas de la cocina, reprimió un grito de dolor y unas cuantas maldiciones y tomó su varita. Al fin se hizo la luz y Ron suspiró, más tranquilo, porque a esas horas de la noche ya todo estaba oscuro. Agradecía interiormente que viviera solo y no tuviera que rendirle cuentas a nadie, llámense padres preocupados o compañeros de piso entrometidos…

  
Entre esos pensamientos relajados iba, cuando un suave ulular lo sobresaltó.

  
¿Lechuzas?

  
¿Lechuzas en su casa?

  
Él por lo regular utilizaba las que el ministerio ponía a su disposición y se negaba rotundamente a tener una propia, ya que sólo las utilizaba para asuntos de trabajo y rara vez, por no decir nunca, para asuntos personales. La verdad era que en esos años, Ron no había tenido ‘asuntos personales’ y su antigua lechuza, Pig, al final había muerto, después de décadas de servir a la familia.

  
Apuntó con su varita hacia el rincón de la estancia de donde provenía el sonido y se encontró, efectivamente, con una lechuza que dormía tranquilamente sobre la mesita de centro. Ron se acercó cauteloso a ella, esperando paranoicamente que el ave se le lanzara encima, pero eso no ocurrió. Acercó su mano hacia la cabeza del animal y acarició el plumaje suavemente, logrando así despertar al ave y recibiendo un ulular mucho más agresivo y una mirada que no tendría nada que envidiarle a la de un Malfoy enfadado.

\- Lo siento, ¿me esperabas?

El ave asintió, indignada. ¿Qué si lo esperaba? ¡Qué si lo esperaba! Llevaba desde el atardecer parada sobre esa mesa esperando a que el pelirrojo que se suponía debía residir en esa casa  si se le podía llamar casa  apareciera. Y nada, que le había ganado la noche ahí y su dueña le había ordenado no moverse hasta haber entregado la carta, ¡Y todavía tenía que esperar respuesta…!

  
\- De acuerdo, ¿me muestras?  pidió comenzando a perder toda la calma que con esfuerzos había ganado.

La lechuza, que ahora de cerca se apreciaba de color café claro, extendió la pata con parsimonia y lo miró con desprecio. Pues vaya… desde que todos los animales tenían sus ‘derechos’ ante el ministerio se creían la octava maravilla del mundo mágico.

Leyó la carta, apuntando con su varita atentamente. Su vista cansada y adormilada apenas podía distinguir entre la a y la u, pero aún así logró entender la mayor parte del contenido. Buscó pluma y papel cerca y, contrariado, notó que entre la oscuridad difícilmente podría encontrar un elefante subido sobre su cama, así que murmurando un “accio”, vino a él una pluma entintada.

“Disculpa la hora de la respuesta, pero no estaba en casa. No entiendo por qué tanto misterio ni tantas formalidades en tu mensaje, pero ten por seguro que estaré en tu casa mañana a primera hora.

PD: No regañes a tu lechuza, la pobre ha querido incinerarme con la mirada, no necesita más estrés, además he sido yo quien la ha entretenido.

R.W.”

Sin molestarse en verificar si la ortografía o la presentación eran las correctas y pasando por alto las manchas de tinta que se le habían colado, le amarró el recado a la lechuza y la echó a volar  literalmente -, para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

Antes de que pudiera repasar su día, organizar su trabajo o pensar cuán desdichada era su vida, costumbres que tenía antes de empezar a salir con Lucius, cayó en el más profundo de sus sueños. Con esta nueva relación estaba olvidando muchas de las antiguas y arraigadas costumbres que le hacían la vida más difícil…

Ni siquiera había sentido las horas de sueño cuando tuvo que estar de pie y vistiéndose para su visita a la familia de su hermano. Esperaba de todo corazón que los gemelos estuvieran cansados o algo, porque él sí que lo estaba y no tenía ánimos para seguirles algún juego.

Bostezando se metió en la chimenea, y cayó en una hermosa alfombra que adornaba la estancia de la casa Weasley-Granger. Irónico. Se preguntó, por pura curiosidad, qué pasaría si él hubiese terminado con Hermione… ¿Tendrían una casa parecida a esa? Lo dudaba, seguramente ya estaría divorciado, no podría soportar a la chica más tiempo del estrictamente necesario, y su hermano parecía congeniar de perlas con la sabiduría y las reflexiones de la joven mujer. Una pareja que ni mandada a hacer.

Se sacudió la túnica de las cenizas y miró al frente. Hermione estaba sentada a un lado de Percy en un sillón y los gemelos en uno contiguo. La pareja parecía algo nerviosa, pero los niños más bien parecían aburridos.

\- ¿Hola?  saludó para romper la tensión.

\- Hola Ron, bienvenido… hace mucho tiempo que no nos visitabas  respondió Percy un poco intranquilo.

\- Vamos al punto ¿Quieres? Estoy cansada, tengo sueño, mi presión está horriblemente baja y quiero acabar con esto.

\- Herm…

Ron le hizo un gesto mudo a su hermano para preguntarle qué oucrría y recibió una mirada un poco atemorizada. Luego vio de reojo a sus sobrinos y Fred le hizo un gesto con los labios ‘ya sabes’, logró entender y luego el niño se llevó el dedo a la sien y lo comenzó a mover en círculos. Aunque Ron estuvo tentado a reírse regresó su atención a la mujer.

  
\- En otras circunstancias, intentaría ser suave y explicarte todo desde el principio, pero dado que las últimas noticias que recibí de ti no fueron ni suaves ni explicadas, he decidido que no te mereces menos que un ataque cardiaco.

\- ¿A qué te…?

\- Cállate.

\- Bien  aceptó Ron levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

\- Estoy embarazada  y luego miró a Percy  listo, ya se lo dije

Si alguien se hubiese preocupado por la salud de Ronald Weasley hubiera ordenado inmediatamente que le dejasen de dar noticias fuertes, porque en los últimos meses había estado más al borde del infarto que en toda su vida.

Hermione se levantó del sillón con rapidez y se metió en una de las habitaciones, dispuesta a darle un descanso a sus hormonas y pateándose mentalmente por haber citado tan temprano a su cuñado. Cerró la puerta mágicamente y se metió bajo las mantas.

Afuera, Ron parpadeaba incesantemente, intentando encontrarle pies y cabeza a una situación que no los tenía. Después de algunos minutos en los que sólo los inquietos movimientos de los gemelos rompieron el silencio, aventuró las primeras palabras, que no pudieron haber sido mejor elegidas por su mente…

\- ¿Dijo que estaba embarazada?

\- Eres algo lento, tío  expresó George y recibió un codazo de Fred - ¿qué?, no me vas a decir que no…

\- ¿En verdad lo dijo?  volteó para encarar a Percy.

\- Sí, bueno… habíamos estado planeando tener familia, pero luego decidimos que con los gemelos era suficiente…

\- ¿Qué os hizo pensar que no?  inquirió Fred con un ligero puchero y esta vez fue George quien repartió el codazo.

\- …y Hermione quedó embarazada al final, así que decidimos aprovechar la oportunidad, ya que, bueno… Hermione está en el límite de la edad saludable para tener hijos.

\- Nuestra madre tuvo a Ginny a los cuarenta y muchos, no me vengas con cuentos…

\- Sería mejor que le dijera que le ha fallado la protección  murmuró George al oído de Fred y éste asintió sonriendo.

\- ¡Pues vaya!  al fin reaccionó Ron  ¡Voy a ser tío de nuevo!  y soltó una sonrisa que daba miedo, de felicidad.

\- Dos veces  agregó Fred.

\- ¡Sí! Dos veces… - pareció reflexionarlo y miró a sus dos adorables sobrinos - ¿Cómo que dos veces?

\- Pues que de nuevo vienen dos, en serio tío, vas un poco lento… - repitió George.

Percy se sonrojó ligeramente y le sonrió a su hermano con cara de circunstancias.

\- ¡Qué tino tiene esta familia!

  


*****

  
\- ¡No!  gritó sorprendida Caroline, después de recibir el último chisme. La ministra de magia inglesa estaba esperando a la cigüeña de nuevo… y al doble.

\- ¡Sí!  río Ron haciendo burla al exagerado gesto de su secretaria.

\- ¡Este es el mejor rumor que he recibido desde que empezaste a salir con Malfoy!

Ron la miró con cara de pocos amigos y la chica se encogió de hombros y salió de la oficina como perro regañado.

Apenas había salido cuando entró Dennis Creevey, uno de los asesores de justicia que trabajaban a su lado.

\- ¿Qué hay Dennis?

\- ¿Aparte de que hoy estás de especial buen humor? Bueno… unas cuantas disposiciones del ministro contra nosotros.

\- ¿Contra nosotros?

\- O a favor del pueblo, que es lo mismo. Quieren que nos hagan un… ¿Cómo fueron las palabras exactas? _Chequeo mágico, mental y físico exhaustivo_.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Lett, otro asesor entró con total libertad, sin esperar a ver que había alguien dentro.

\- No pienso dejar que abran mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi magia  reclamó Lett antes de saludar.

\- Nadie te preguntó tu opinión de cualquier modo  gruñó Dennis  yo sólo le estaba pidiendo la opinión y aprobación a Ron, que después de todo es el _jefe_ aquí.

\- Sí, sí, como sea  ignoró Lett - ¿No dejarás que nos metan cosas extrañas, no? ¡Eso es un acto de injusticia!

Ron abrió la boca para responder a eso, pero la voz airada de Dennis le interrumpió.

\- No te van a meter nada. En todo caso, si no te callas y te vas yo mismo te voy a meter este informe por el c…

\- Oh, cállate, no te estoy pidiendo nada a ti, sino a Ron  señaló al jefe.

Y aunque el pelirrojo volvió a abrir la boca, ni bien había intentado decir la primera palabra, de nuevo le interrumpieron.

\- Sólo porque quieres acostarte con él no tienes derecho a intervenir en…

\- No hablemos de quién se quiere acostar con quién porque siendo así tú sales perdiendo.

A estas alturas, los dos hombres ignoraban olímpicamente a Ron y éste tenía una expresión pasmada, con un toque de enfurecimiento y mejillas que ardían a la misma temperatura de los gritos de los asesores. Y es que, si bien se había dado cuenta muy ligeramente de las insinuaciones de ambos por salir con él, no era lo mismo tenerlos lejos, que tenerlos enfrente de su escritorio, discutiendo como críos que se pelean por un dulce.

Y cuando la pelea ya estaba más que encarnizada, su Weasley interior decidió que estaba harto.

\- ¡BASTA!  Gritó a todo pulmón, callando inmediatamente a los hombres frente a él  tú… y tú, van a dejar de gritar, de hablar y también de respirar hasta que yo termine de despedazarlos. Número uno, jamás, JAMÁS vuelvan a gritar en mi oficina, número dos, jamás vuelvan a hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente, número tres, si el ministro decide meteros a un medimago por el culo es vuestro problema y número cuatro  continuó sin respirar-, nunca me acostaría con ninguno de ustedes dos, ¡así que pueden ir y acostarse entre ustedes!

Al momento siguiente, dos hombres salían de la oficina totalmente desconcertados y sin saber porqué habían hecho todo ese escándalo. Pero alguien sí que lo sabía…

  


*****

  
\- En momentos como este la comadreja me cae muy bien  Draco sonrió con orgullo mal disimulado.

\- No tenías que hechizar a esos asesores, los pobres no tenían la culpa…

\- Oh, pero fue divertido  se quejó el alma rubia  además… esos dos iban a terminar acostándose entre sí, tal como vaticinó la comadreja  afirmó rotundamente.

\- De todas formas, estuvo mal… se supone que estás pagando una condena, no divirtiéndote a costa de gente que no puede verte.

\- Tenías que recordármelo  gruñó Draco y se cruzó de brazos  además esto es tu culpa  señaló a Harry.

\- ¿Y mía por qué?

\- Porque no me dejas hechizar a la comadreja para que mi padre se lo pueda foll…

\- ¡Draco Malfoy!

\- …ar y así poder descansar en paz  terminó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Que no  respondió Harry airado  no se hará hasta que ambos estén listos, no vamos a hacerlo sólo porque al niño le ha dado un berrinche…

Y el espíritu de Draco murmuró algo ininteligible, que sonaría más o menos a ‘malditocararajadaquearruinaladiversiónymejodelaexistencia’.

  


*****

  
¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? A Ron le habían parecido segundos, obviamente, pero en realidad habían pasado ya varios meses desde la serie de extraños e inusuales acontecimientos que habían cambiado su vida por completo. Primero su ‘amistosa’ reunión de té con Lucius en la Mansión Malfoy, luego todo el asunto de los problemas legales del rubio y todo lo que él había hecho para resolverlos, la muerte de Harry… la reconciliación con su hermano… el embarazo de Hermione.

Y los últimos meses habían estado sobresaturados de trabajo. No es que se quejara, le gustaba su trabajo, le gustaba la paga y le gustaba el ambiente. Pero es que cada día necesitaba pasar más tiempo al lado de su pareja, la relación iba avanzando poco a poco y no quería quedarse atrás.

Si bien seguían viviendo separados y la relación era un poco inusual, a Lucius parecía no molestarle. Ron no había tenido inconveniente hasta ese momento, cuando su corazón Weasley soñaba y le recordaba que adoraría tener una casita, modesta pero cálida, que ambos compartieran y en la que formar un matrimonio feliz… pero esos eran sueños para él y nada más, porque Lucius no tenía su sentido del tradicionalismo sentimental.

Lucius no había aceptado dormir en La Madriguera ni una sola noche y en parte Ron comprendía que no fuera su… hábitat natural. Además, sabía que el lugar y los recuerdos de la familia no iban muy bien con el rubio y no lo culpaba, a él mismo no le traían muy buenos recuerdos las visitas a la Mansión Malfoy.

Pero al final, el que había sido doblegado había sido el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Te quedarás?  había sido la sugerencia una noche.

\- De acuerdo  había sido la rendición, en un suspiro resignado  pero… - había interrumpido  tendrás que quedarte algún día en mi casa, es donde vivo, después de todo…

Mientras subía hacia las habitaciones del rubio, Ron decidía dejar en los escalones inferiores los recuerdos del pasado y disfrutar de algo que, a pesar de todo merecía.

Ron se recostó en la cama, al lado de Lucius, abrazando suavemente el cuerpo del hombre. El único sonido en la habitación eran las suaves respiraciones.

\- Sólo una cosa  aclaró el rubio  no tengo tu edad, Ron…

\- Lo sé  susurró, incorporándose lentamente y muy cerca de sus labios - ¿qué sigue después de eso?  preguntó fingiendo pensar  “podría ser tu padre” y cosas así ¿no?

\- De hecho… - sonrió Lucius.

\- Pues podemos pasar directamente a lo que siga, porque nada de lo que dijeras para evitar este momento sería suficiente.

\- Debí haberlo adivinado, eres un Weasley, casi tan terco como…

\- Tú  terminó Ron, mirando directamente los labios de su pareja y comenzando a mimarlos.

  
Sin romper el beso Ron pasó su pierna por la cintura de Lucius. Sintió como el otro hombre acariciaba suavemente su cintura y luego tomaba sus caderas para acomodarlo totalmente sentado a horcajadas sobre él, amoldándolo justo al espacio que necesitaba.

\- ¿Decías que podemos pasar directamente a lo que siga?

\- Mmm… - fue la única respuesta.

  
Ron pasó la mano por encima de la seda del pijama de Lucius. Casi podía sentir la piel bajo ella y no pudo evitar llevarla hasta la parte más sensible, provocando un jadeo. El ligero estímulo fue suficiente para que Lucius decidiera recordar que le gustaba llevar el control de las cosas.

En cuestión de segundos el cuerpo de Ron se estremecía bajo el de Lucius, siendo contundentemente dominado ante las caricias y atenciones. Las manos del rubio estaban en todas partes… o por lo menos eso era lo que podía sentir, pasando de su pecho a su cabello y volviendo a bajar hasta su cadera, sus piernas, abriéndolas suave pero decididamente.

Y ni un solo momento se negó, al contrario, ayudó a la comodidad de Lucius, flexionando sus piernas y atrayéndolo hacia él. Las manos de Ron bajaron por su espalda, apretándolo sin controlarse, mientras unos perfectos dientes se enterraban sin compasión en su cuello, provocando gritos extasiados.

Los movimientos se volvieron cada vez más involuntarios, simplemente buscando el placer desenfrenado, al mismo tiempo que la paz, la unión, todas las sensaciones que ya conocían y que provocaban con sólo estar juntos, pero esta vez también ayudados por dos cuerpos ansiosos, en busca de la culminación.

Hasta que al fin el cuerpo de Lucius encontró su lugar, cuando su sexo se colocó, totalmente erguido en la entrada al cuerpo del pelirrojo, quien con las piernas abiertas estaba dispuesto a recibirlo.

\- Boca abajo  ordenó el hombre rubio en un susurro que Ron ni siquiera escuchó, su cuerpo fue rodado con rapidez y Lucius se colocó nuevamente encima de él.

Sintió algo relajante preparando el camino por un tiempo relativamente corto, que lo terminó de volver loco, elevó las caderas y se retorció sobre la cama y bajo el cuerpo amado, su sexo se restregaba deliciosamente contra las sábanas y él estaba disfrutando de todo lo que ocurría en el momento.

Lucius movió sus manos hasta sus hombros y repartió allí algunas caricias, hasta que su boca invadió la clavícula, el cuello y más tarde una boca que lo recibió ansiosa y necesitada.

La suave carne se fue abriendo para darle paso, lentamente. El rostro de Ron se contrajo, demostrando el estado de concentración en el que estaba, intentado relajarse y no pensar en el dolor que sentía en el momento, sino en la recompensa a su estoicismo.

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba mordiendo su labio con demasiada fuerza hasta que sintió cómo éste terminaba por romperse y un líquido con sabor metálico visitaba su lengua. Al fin dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo, cuando terminó de ser invadido.

\- Sería bueno que volvieras a respirar  murmuró Lucius entre jadeos medio reprimidos  te estás poniendo morado.

Ron rió un poco, sintiendo aún el ligero escozor que provocaba la penetración, pero dispuesto a llevar todo aquello hasta el final.

\- ¿Me ayudarías a respirar?  pidió, buscando los labios del rubio, cediendo su boca para una invasión que más que ayudarlo a respirar, le quitó el aliento.

No pasó mucho antes de que las caderas de Ron cobraran vida propia y se impulsaran hacia arriba, buscando por instinto cualquier movimiento que calmara el calor que sentía en sus entrañas.

Lo siguiente fueron movimientos cadenciosos que lo llenaron y lo abandonaron una y otra vez hasta hacerle perder el sentido de la cordura.

Aunque su cerebro en ese momento se negaba a formar frases coherentes, Ron hizo un último esfuerzo y apoyando su cuerpo en sus manos se levantó un poco, dejando libre su rostro.

\- ¿Es buen momento para…  fue interrumpido por una penetración profunda, por la que soltó una exclamación - decir que…?

\- ¿Qué?  preguntó Lucius a punto de llegar a su límite.

\- Te amo  gimió Ron, mientras el calor en sus entrañas se extendía y se volvía un hormigueo que bajaba vertiginosamente.

\- Es un excelente momento  jadeó, segundos antes de terminar, en un delicioso clímax, justo dentro del estrecho canal.

Al segundo siguiente Ron soltó un grito y se liberó completamente.

No podría decir que era el mejor momento de su vida…

Bueno, tal vez… sí lo podría decir.

  


*****

  
\- ¡Te crees demasiado para esta dimensión!  reclamó Harry al límite de su paciencia.

\- Yo no me creo nada en lo absoluto  resopló Draco.

\- ¡Pues yo no estoy dispuesto a soportar tu presencia ni un minuto más!

\- ¡Ni yo…! Yo… yo…

  
Harry se dio la vuelta dispuesto a retirarse y encontrar un lugar pacífico para pasar sus días como espíritu.

\- Potter  llamó de pronto el rubio.

\- ¿Qué?  respondió a la defensiva.

\- Creo que…

\- Tú no crees nada  ironizó Harry.

\- No, no… creo que… ya…

\- Malfoy, suenas como mujer embarazada a punto de parir ¿ya qué?

\- Ya… - fue lo más que pudo decir antes de desaparecer.

\- ¿Draco?

Todavía sin alcanzar a comprender que ocurría, y muy alarmado, Harry intentó buscar algún rastro mágico de la desaparición del chico. Hasta que él sintió exactamente lo mismo…

El llamado. Ese que habían estado esperando desde que habían muerto, ese imán que los empujaba a un mundo más allá, al que realmente pertenecían. Y Harry sonrió, antes de desaparecer también.

Los dos descansarían en paz… uno del otro, sobre todo…

____________  
_________________  
________________

Asias a Marbius y a Anna Lilyan por revisar ^_^…

Ahora es cuando entro en pánico escénico, y me da terror el saber si les ha gustado o no el capítulo *tiembla de miedo*, si no es lo que esperaban siéntanse en pleno derecho de patearme, pero no sean muy duras que estoy sensible. Y bueno, decir que creo que se me han ido las cabras con el humor xD, pero es que estaba feliz :P

Creo yo, que ahora que ha sucedido casi todo lo que tenía que suceder, es hora de ir terminando el fic. Así que nos quedan dos capítulos juntos en esta aventura, sniff. Serán quince capítulos, porque… pues porque 15 es un número muy bonito jajaajaja. Coff.

Hasta la próxima ^^

 _16 de mayo de 2006. Corrección de estilo_.

  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=6875>  



	14. Nada Personal Por Regan

  
[Nada Personal](viewstory.php?sid=6875) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: _Respuesta al reto de Suisei Lady Dragon_  
 **Lucius / Ron** 10 años después de la guerra, Lucius y Ron buscan entre sí vestigios de las personas que perdieron, llegando a un extraño y silencioso compañerismo y ¿algo más?  
Sé que la pareja es extraña, pero si le dan una oportunidad prometo que les gustará ;)  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Lucius Malfoy, Ron Weasley  
Géneros:  Romance, Drama  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  16 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 57007 Lecturas: 7787  
Publicado: 24/03/05 Actualizado: 16/07/06 

  


  


Todo Cambia por Regan

  


  


  
**Capítulo XIV**   
_Todo cambia_   


  
_No necesito arrinconarte  
Ni antes de dormir besarte_

 _…Y es que en nosotros ya no hay nada personal…_

Como varias mañanas desde hacía algunos meses, Ron despertó en la calidez del lecho que compartía con su pareja. La noche anterior en especial había llegado tan cansado del ministerio que sólo había atinado a dormirse al no encontrar a Lucius, quien había llegado después de atender sus ‘asuntos de negocios’ y Ron sólo había murmurado un ‘bosnosh’* entre sueños.

  
Pero esa mañana algo parecía definitivamente diferente.

  
\- ¿Qué?  había respondido con los ojos totalmente abiertos, y la boca yendo por el mismo camino.

\- Lo que escuchaste  fue la única respuesta de Lucius.

\- Es que no lo puedo creer

  
Todo cambia.

  
Lucius Malfoy había resurgido. Primero, toda la comunidad mágica se había estremecido con el indulto otorgado a los mortífagos de la Segunda Gran Guerra para apoyar su reinserción en la sociedad, al poco tiempo, el temor que había causado fue olvidado, cuando la muerte del héroe, Harry Potter, distrajo a la opinión pública. El frágil equilibrio y la distracción fueron utilizados por un astuto Malfoy para volver a la vida, tanto él, como su dinero.

  
Las organizaciones de beneficencia que ayudaban a magos de países pobres inmediatamente olvidaron los antecedentes del apellido Malfoy al ver una generosa aportación en sus arcas. Los fabricantes de pociones y los buscadores de ingredientes para éstas vieron la oportunidad de sus vidas cuando una nada despreciable inversión les fue ofrecida y por supuesto que no la despreciaron.

  
Así Lucius había vuelto a lo que era el negocio de su familia. Con la diferencia de que esta vez hacía las cosas por sentirse ocupado, vivo y útil en una sociedad que en otro tiempo había ayudado a destruir.

  
Y la razón de muchos, o de todos estos cambios era un pelirrojo que le miraba adormilado y sorprendido desde la cama. La sorpresa era visible a kilómetros a la redonda, gracias a la proposición que Lucius acababa de hacerle y que todavía no atinaba a corresponder.

  
\- No me hagas retractarme de mi oferta, ¿aceptas o no?

  
Ron se obligó a cerrar la boca, pero sus ojos, abiertos y brillantes dejaban ver que la sorpresa todavía no se le pasaba. Una grata sorpresa al final de cuentas. Asintió rápidamente, aún sin palabras.

  
Quizá, a pesar de todo lo que se veía en contra, la relación _sí_ funcionaba.

  


****

Días después La Madriguera estaba poblada por cuatro pelirrojos y una castaña con otros dos en el vientre.

  
\- ¿Qué pasa?  preguntó exasperada Hermione.

  
Había aceptado ayudar a con la mudanza, no de buenas maneras, sólo porque, al final de cuentas, era su propia mudanza y por su propio bien. La pequeña casa en la que vivía el matrimonio había sido más que suficiente para ellos en sus primeros años de matrimonio y luego apenas suficiente para que sus gemelos vivieran con algún espacio. Pero ahora que habría cuatro niños corriendo por la casa, la hazaña parecía imposible.

Así, habían decidido aceptar la oferta de Ron de ocupar la Madriguera, donde, después de todo, se habían logrado criar siete hijos Weasley sin ningún problema.

  
Pero, para Hermione, una cosa era tener la buena voluntad de ayudar y otra aplicarla cuando sus pies estaban hinchados, sus zapatos le apretaban y sentía una imperiosa necesidad de tumbarse en una cama y dormir cuando menos un par de horas…

  
\- No, nada… - respondió Ron, con obvia cara de ‘te estoy mintiendo’.

\- Vamos, dime, ¿qué te pasa?

\- Es sólo que… bueno… nada  respondió avergonzado, acabando con la paciencia de la mujer, ahora realmente gordita.

\- Bien. Has estado dando vueltas por toda la casa, no paras de murmurar sin que yo pueda entender una palabra, evades mi presencia y mis preguntas y has estado intentando esconder esa caja por horas  señaló la espalda de Ron - No, no te pasa nada  gruñó.

\- Vale, bien… me rindo, contigo no se puede… - admitió Ron dejando de ocultar la caja de su regalo, que había estado llevando para todos lados durante la mudanza.

  
Otra esfera había desaparecido de la cajita y Ron estaba seguro que la había dejado ahí, así que había buscado por toda la casa algún sitio a donde hubiesen ido a parar las esferas de su preciado regalo. Al final, tras una infructuosa búsqueda, se había convencido que habían desaparecido… mágicamente. Aún así no podía resignarse, ahora sólo quedaba una última esfera dorada y los destellos habían disminuido notablemente.

  
\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  cuestionó algo inseguro.

\- Bueno… - Hermione tomó una silla, la jaló hacia ella y con movimientos torpes y hasta graciosos, logró a través de mil malabares tomar asiento  soy toda oídos  suspiró, estirando las piernas.

\- Quisiera saber, bueno… es una pregunta tonta… ya sé que soy un mago y eso, debería saberlo y… has leído muchos libros…

\- ¡Habla ya!  resopló.

\- Creo que estás un poco estresada…

\- ¡No estoy estresada! Estoy embarazada con cinco meses y dos niños, lo que es más duro que simple ‘estrés’.

  
Percy, quien iba bajando las escaleras desde el segundo piso, se quedó escuchando y reprimió una carcajada. Hermione y Ron eran tan parecidos cuando perdían la paciencia…

  
\- No me gustaría verlos cuando se enfadan entre sí - murmuró.

\- No, ni yo, sería terrible  respondió Fred, detrás de él, pegándole un susto de muerte.

\- Horrible, horrible  añadió George, desde abajo.

\- ¿Cómo llegaron ahí?

\- ¿Magia?  sugirió George con una sonrisa angelical.

  
Percy entrecerró los ojos. “Magia, dice éste, y el otro sonríe… eso no puede ser nada bueno…”.

****

\- ¿No sabes cómo funciona?  Preguntó Hermione sorprendida  eso se encuentra en cualquier libro de magia hindú, fue inventado en ese país por un mago hace más de mil años.

  
“Esto... lo que ocurre es que yo no voy por ahí leyendo libros de magia hindú ¿Sabes?”, pensó Ron, pero se mordió la lengua antes de meter la pata con una susceptible mujercita embarazada…

  
\- Oh…  fue la única respuesta que salió de sus labios y se felicitó interiormente por el control a su impulsividad  vaya.

\- Es un hechizo bastante complicado, involucra un ingrediente especial que pocas veces se puede conseguir, el polvo del cuerno de un unicornio bebé.

\- ¡Vaya!  exclamó Ron, esta vez muy sorprendido  pensé que hacerle daño a un unicornio estaba prohibido… de hecho, está prohibido, según…

\- Sí, según el artículo 345 del Código Internacional Para El Cuidado y Conservación de Especies Mágicas, tomo 5  argumentó Hermione.

  
“Yo iba a decir, según recuerdo haber leído por algún lado…”, fue el pensamiento de Ron. “Pero bueno, lo que ella dijo también es cierto…”.

\- ¿Entonces, cómo permiten esa barbaridad?

\- Cuando un unicornio es un recién nacido se puede cortar un pedazo de cuerno que después se regenerará, así que alguna bruja que esté en especial contacto con los animales puede pedir permiso a la mamá unicornio para conservar la magia de éste… pero son casos muy extraños, sabes que los unicornios no son criaturas que se dejen mirar por todos…**

\- Increíble  murmuró Ron - ¿Y cómo funcionan?

\- Con otro hechizo, que va ligado a los pensamientos de la persona que recibe el regalo… en cuanto el subconsciente de esta persona tiene un fuerte deseo en mente, las esferas liberan la magia contenida en ellas y se consumen.

  
Ron recargó el rostro en su mano y comenzó a pensar en las esferas que habían desaparecido y la razón por la cuál lo habían hecho. No estaba seguro, pero haciendo un esfuerzo logró recordar el primer día que había notado la desaparición de una de las tres esferas.

  
Había sido después del día en que había besado a Lucius por primera vez, o mejor dicho él le había besado.

  
Y recordó los enormes deseos que sentía en su interior porque ocurriese.

  
\- ¡Por Merlín!  soltó en un grito ahogado, mientras Hermione lo miraba confundida - ¿Y… y por qué desaparecen unas u otras esferas? Quiero decir, las plateadas o la dorada… - preguntó intentando no parecer tan ansioso.

\- Nunca he tenido uno de esos regalos  confesó la chica  pero bien podría suponer, por el color, que las plateadas son para deseos que se pueden cumplir más fácilmente, o a corto plazo, por así decirlo… y la dorada es para algo grande y que tiende a tomar más tiempo.

  
La oportuna aparición de Percy con los gemelos salvó a Ron de un ataque de euforia allí mismo. Sintió una terrible excitación corriendo por su sangre en cuanto se puso a pensar que aún le faltaba por cumplir un deseo, y uno de los grades.

  
El resto de la tarde, entre cajas de mudanza con la ropa de Hermione, Percy y montones de cajas de procedencia desconocida de los gemelos, Ron se sumergió en los pensamientos que una y otra vez lo llevaban a preguntarse cuál era el mayor deseo contenido en su interior.

****

Una escena de lo más familiar, de hecho, la escena más familiar que se había visto en la casa Weasley desde hacía mucho tiempo se podía ver en la sala de La Madriguera aquella noche.

Hermione yacía sentada en un sillón con su enorme pancita delante de ella y los gemelos sentados en el piso pegando oreja en el abultado vientre, esperando escuchar alguna señal de sus hermanos.

  
\- ¿Qué hacen, niños?  preguntó Ron sonriente.

\- Papá dijo que los gemelos ya podían escucharnos  dijo George.

\- Y queremos contarles lo que ocurre aquí afuera  terminó Fred.

\- Como les decía  susurró Geroge cerca de la pancita  mamá está de un humor de los mil infiernos ¿qué hacéis ahí adentro para tenerla así?

Hermione gruñó ante la declaración, pero decidió que no se movería ni un centímetro, pues había encontrado una posición bastante cómoda, así que se limitó a mirar con enfado a sus hijos.

  
\- ¿Lo ven?  continuó Fred  os lo dijimos, está que no la aguanta ni el gato.

\- Fred, no tenemos gato  retó George.

\- No, pero si lo tuviéramos, de todos modos no la aguantaría  se defendió Fred.

\- Niños, su mamá necesita descanso y no estrés, por favor… - pidió Percy.

\- Y papá ahora habla como si fuésemos bebés  susurró de nuevo George a la pancita  creo que se está preparando para ustedes, pero… ¿es necesario que ensaye con nosotros?  hizo un mohín de disgusto.

  
Ron soltó una risita al ver las caras de Hermione y Percy que se debatían entre la risa, la vergüenza y el enfado.

  
\- ¿Y habéis pensado ya en un nombre para los chicos?  inquirió Ron, mirando cómo los gemelos continuaban hablándole en voz baja al vientre.

\- Bueno, hemos pensado algunos  respondió Percy sentándose al lado de Hermione.

\- Yo he sugerido Harry.

\- Y yo Ronald  Ron los miró sorprendidos  pero aún no lo decidimos, faltan algunos meses después de todo.

  
A pesar de sentirse halagado por la atención, la mente de Ron estaba procesando otras ideas. Así que, aventuró a expresar lo que estaba pensando.

  
\- ¿Por qué no les llamáis Charlie y William?  sugirió.

  
Hermione sonrió comprensiva y la idea no le pareció tan mala. Eran nombres bastante bonitos. Percy pareció meditarlo detenidamente.

  
\- No es mala idea  dijo después de unos segundos  así todos los hermanos Weasley estarían vivos de nuevo.

\- Y si os apuráis  intervino George desde el piso, mirando a sus padres  pueden darnos una hermanita.

\- ¡Y tendríamos a la tía Ginny también de vuelta!  exclamó George entusiasmado.

  
La pareja palideció y se miraron uno al otro. ¿Es que estaban sentenciados a traer ellos al mundo a toda la prole de Weasleys que se había llevado la guerra?

  
Minutos después Ron se fue a la cama, seguido por dos somnolientos gemelos, pero aún con ánimos de jugar con su tío.

  
Hermione miró al fin a Percy, dispuesta a descargar lo que había presionado contra su garganta durante todo el día.

  
\- ¿Crees que está haciendo lo correcto?

\- Hacía años que no veía a Ron feliz, Herm  respondió Percy con seriedad  no sé si sea lo correcto, pero algo que lo hace feliz no puede dañarlo ¿No lo crees?

\- Puede ser, pero yo no confío  reconoció la castaña.

\- Yo tampoco puedo hacerlo  reveló Percy  pero creo que con el tiempo Lucius Malfoy llegará a ganarse nuestra confianza, sobre todo si sigue así con mi hermano.

\- Tienes razón…

*****

Lucius sintió absoluto regocijo cuando salió del elevador en las oficinas del Ministerio de Justicia la tarde del viernes.

  
Todas las personas voltearon la vista hacia él y, el que menos, dejó caer la boca hasta el suelo. Le gustaba llamar la atención y sabía que lo haría al pisar por primera vez el Ministerio después de que su relación con Ron se hiciera totalmente del dominio público. No faltaron reporteros, prensa ni sociedad que los atacara, pero habían sabido enfrentarlo bastante bien hasta ese momento.

  
Cruzó por entre los escritorios mientras sentía las miradas clavadas en su espalda e ignoraba aquellas de las que sentía odio. Había comenzado de nuevo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer de nuevo por los que le culpaban de algo que ya había hecho, pagado y que además de todo, no podía cambiar.

  
\- Buenas tardes  saludó a la secretaria de su pareja, quien sonrió con timidez. - ¿Está ocupado?

\- No, de hecho estaba a punto de retirarse  respondió la joven.

\- Gracias.

  
Entró a la oficina en silencio, esperando encontrarse con una desorganización total, como la que estaba acostumbrado a ver en La Madriguera, sorprendiéndose al encontrar todo en perfecto orden. La verdad era que Ron tomaba los asuntos de trabajo muy en serio y prefería todo en esa forma. No así en su casa, donde encontraba todo más fácilmente cuando no estaba en su sitio.

  
Ron pasaba una vista rápida por un memorando que le había llegado aquella tarde y que revisaría con más cuidado el lunes siguiente. Se había colocado los lentes para poder ver mejor y fruncía el entrecejo, no le agradaba mucho que el Ministro quisiese hablar con él. Sobre todo no le agradaba después de los muchos problemas que Ron había estado teniendo con la prensa y demás medios escandalosos.

  
\- ¿Cómo puedes tener todo esto en tan perfecto orden aquí y un desastre en tu casa?  preguntó al fin Lucius, después de quedarse mirando un momento y para sobresalto del pelirrojo. Siempre llegaba de esa forma. Silencioso y sorpresivo.

\- Bueno… - sonrió  el estado natural de La Madriguera es el desorden  guiñó y dejó el memorando en su escritorio para avanzar hacia el rubio.

\- ¿Listo para irnos?

\- Listo.

  
Ron suspiró antes de salir de la seguridad de su oficina y enfrentarse a sus compañeros de trabajo. Caminó por los pasillos con seguridad, al lado de Lucius, ignorando al igual que él, a los que le miraban con mala cara. Ron sabía lo que pensaban de él por salir con un ex mortífago, pero había aprendido a superarlo. Si era feliz con él ¿Por qué tendría que sentirse culpable? ¿Por qué tenía que pensar que estaba haciendo un daño si no era así?

  
\- ¿Y cuál dices que es nuestro destino?  preguntó cuando se encontraron en la salida del Ministerio  con tanto misterio me carcome la curiosidad.

\- Deja que te carcoma un largo rato más entonces  respondió el hombre con una ligera sonrisa complacida.

****

Harry debía reconocer que ‘el más allá’ no era ni como se lo esperaba ni como se lo habían contado. Pero también aceptaba que una inmensa paz interior, que nunca en su vida había llegado a sentir, lo llenaba completamente, haciéndole ver todo ligero y hermoso.

  
O tal vez no sólo era su punto de vista, sino que todo en aquel sitio era ligero y hermoso.

  
Podía caminar libremente por los lugares más bellos que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver. Estaba en su paraíso personal y, lo más importante, se había liberado de todas las culpas que había cargado desde la muerte de Voldemort. Podía respirar la tranquilidad y escuchar el sonido de la silenciosa paz…

  
Pero toda esa felicidad se fue muy, muy lejos en el momento en que un ángel se acercó a él con una sonrisa y Harry supo que _la_ sonrisa no le deparaba nada bueno.

  
\- ¡NO!  gritó Draco en cuanto vio a Harry  me niego, aléjenlo de mí, ¡tardé mucho en librarme de él!

\- Diablos  masculló Harry como respuesta  tan bien que estábamos.

  
El ángel simplemente sonrió y les señaló el lugar de donde procedía toda la luz que iluminaba esa tierra de ensueño.

  
Cuando Harry y Draco comprendieron lo que les querían decir se miraron entre sí abrumados.

  
Nunca, en toda la historia de aquel paraíso, se había armado tal revuelo como el que estaba formándose con los gritos de un rubio y un moreno que no paraban de maldecirse entre sí y a todo aquel que intentaba detenerlos.

  
Los ángeles miraban sorprendidos e irritados a aquellos que se habían atrevido a terminar con la paz imperecedera que se suponía debía reinar en aquel lugar de eterno reposo.

  
Se suponía…

****

  
\- Es hermosa  expresó Ron frente al lugar al que Lucius le había llevado.

\- Lo sé, yo la escogí  respondió sin modestia.

\- Sí  río Ron  sabía que tenías buen gusto, pero no sabía que a _mí_ me podría gustar algo que a _ti_ te gustara.

\- Pues ya has visto  y extendió las llaves para que Ron las tomase.

\- Todavía no puedo creerlo.

\- Créalo, porque esta será la primera noche que pasará en su nuevo hogar, señor Weasley.

  
Una sonrisa permanente, imborrable y absolutamente absurda se había instaurado en los labios de Ron, al igual que un brillo de completa felicidad poblaba sus ojos y les daba vida.

  
\- ¿Y hay sugerencias de cómo estrenarla?  preguntó Ron tentativamente…

\- Sí, un par de ellas  respondió Lucius en igual tono.

  
Aquella noche Ron durmió muy tranquilo, sintiendo la cercana presencia de su pareja en la cama.

  
Su último pensamiento antes de dormir fue que su relación era extraña. No necesitaban besarse a cada instante para demostrarse su amor, tampoco necesitaban de dormir abrazados ni de un romántico beso de buenas noches. Todo era perfecto tal y como estaba.

  
Y hacía un momento había comprobado que _todo_ estaba _muy bien_.

  
La última esfera, la dorada, que todavía descansaba expectante en una de las cajas de mudanza desapareció.

  


****

*Bosnosh: Copyright Marbius 2005, todos los derechos reservados :P

** Lo de los unicornios me lo he inventado yo, así que dudo que sea real, empezando porque los unicornios no son reales xD

  
Asias a Marbius y a Anna Lylian de nuevo, por hacer que éste capítulo sea entendible y tal ^^

Bueno, era publicarlo ahora o nunca, aunque no soy afecta a actualizar en domingo, pero mañana empiezo una semana de exámenes parciales y quería dejar esto antes de sumirme entre apuntes y libros xD.

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, la respuesta está donde los dejaron y… bueno, decidí dedicarme a este fic hasta que lo acabe y luego a los demás ^^-

  
Hasta la próxima =)

  
 _16 de mayo de 2006. Corrección de estilo._   


  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=6875>  



	15. Nada Personal Por Regan

  
[Nada Personal](viewstory.php?sid=6875) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: _Respuesta al reto de Suisei Lady Dragon_  
 **Lucius / Ron** 10 años después de la guerra, Lucius y Ron buscan entre sí vestigios de las personas que perdieron, llegando a un extraño y silencioso compañerismo y ¿algo más?  
Sé que la pareja es extraña, pero si le dan una oportunidad prometo que les gustará ;)  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Lucius Malfoy, Ron Weasley  
Géneros:  Romance, Drama  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  16 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 57007 Lecturas: 7787  
Publicado: 24/03/05 Actualizado: 16/07/06 

  


  


Unión por Regan

  


  


  
**Capítulo XV**   
_Unión_

 _  
No está dedicada a nadie en específico. Se lo dedico a todas las amables y liadísimas personas que me he encontrado en este lugarcito en Internet, en el que ya me siento como en casita._

 _Agradezco la infinidad de satisfacciones que me dieron en este tiempo, para todas ustedes, con mucho cariño y esfuerzo…_

 _Reg._   


_  
**Entre tú y yo  
No hay nada personal**   
_

  
Le agradaba sentir que tenía el poder, aunque sabía que en cualquier momento Lucius lo reclamaría y él lo disfrutaría tanto o más. Pero en esos minutos, en los que podía hacer lo que quisiera y jugar a placer con el cuerpo de su pareja, guardaba deliciosamente todos los recuerdos.

  
Las piernas se abrieron para darle paso y él se arrodilló en el hueco dejado por éstas y se agachó comenzando por besar suavemente los muslos y lamer el camino hacia su perdición. Primero fueron movimientos que parecían tímidos, aunque nunca lo fueron, su boca se posó suavemente sobre el miembro semi despierto y repartió besos a la ligera, hasta que su lengua decidió entrar en juego y, más tarde, fue su boca la que tomó por completo el control, rodeando a Lucius de calidez y humedad.

  
Miraba fijamente el rostro turbado por el placer. Las orbes grises se habían mantenido cubiertas por los párpados, así que cuando decidieron hacer su aparición, Ron se detuvo, porque sabía que había llegado el momento y subió lentamente, trepando por el cuerpo de marfil hasta encontrar su sitio en el regazo que le esperaba ansioso.

  
Se sentó lentamente, sujetándose por los hombros de Lucius, ayudado por dos fuertes manos en su cintura hasta llegar a un miembro erecto y ansioso por entrar en él. Su carne se amoldó inmediatamente al espacio que era requerido, apretando suave y deliciosamente a su pareja, como era natural en su cuerpo desde hacía un largo tiempo.

  
Se estaba muy bien así, abrazados, dándose unos segundos para disfrutar todas las sensaciones que sólo podían compartir durante el sexo.

  
Mientras una mano se apoyaba firmemente en su cadera, la otra subió hasta el cabello rojizo que se desparramaba sin cuidado por sobre los hombros de un sonriente Ron, que disfrutaba las caricias, mientras se inclinaba para repartir besos esporádicos en la boca y en el cuello que se exponía para él, totalmente dispuesto.

  
Ayudado por sus rodillas y por el impulso del mismo Lucius, comenzó a subir y bajar, lenta y cadenciosamente, sin dejar de besar toda la piel que se encontraba en el camino, y disfrutando a la vez de las caricias, que esta vez no se centraban en su cabello, sino que se distribuían por todo su cuerpo.

  
Antes de que el ritmo acelerara a un paso que no pudiera contener, Lucius jaló el cuerpo de Ron hacia él, recostándolo totalmente sobre su pecho y provocando que se moviera serpenteante, en busca de alivio, lo que causó que Lucius soltara una sonrisa maliciosa, sabiendo lo que estaba causando en el otro chico: desesperación. Nada comparado con lo que ese, en apariencia frágil cuerpo, le provocaba a él.

  
\- ¿Cómo logras hacerme esto?  medio preguntó, medio gimió Lucius, sintiendo los sensuales y sutiles movimientos de su pareja.

\- Porque sé exactamente qué hacer y cuándo hacerlo  respondió, con aliento febril al oído del rubio, haciendo a un lado algunas hebras de cabello  y lo hago  concluyó, al mismo tiempo que empujaba su cadera, provocando un grito acallado de placer.

\- Es usted un… Weasley tramposo  gimió de nuevo  no volveré a dejarte arriba.

\- Siempre… dices… eso… - rió Ron entrecortadamente, antes de perderse en los incontrolables movimientos que Lucius comenzaba a marcar.

  
El siguiente movimiento que hizo Lucius provocó que el cuerpo de Ron terminara bajo el suyo, temblando, sus rojos cabellos desperdigados, contrastando con las sábanas blancas. Mientras envestía, sus manos se apoyaron firmemente en la cama, y unas manos diferentes a las suyas, subieron por su pecho hasta el cuello, donde se enredaron en el cabello platinado.

  
La boca de Ron se abrió buscando el aire que sentía que ya no llegaba a sus pulmones y Lucius disfrutó tremendamente del movimiento de su pecho, subiendo y bajando con rapidez, volviéndose en suaves gritos que salían de unos labios que le pertenecían por derecho.

  
Hasta el final.

  
Un final que siempre llegaba, pero que nunca terminaban de disfrutar. Con un último grito y una explosión en colores y sensaciones, el mundo se detenía para ellos.

  


****

  
 _  
**Es sólo el corazón que desayuna,  
come y cena de tu amor.  
En el café de la mañana.  
La canción de la semana…**   
_

  
Ron dio un sorbo a la taza de café tan lánguidamente como pudo, no tenía ninguna prisa y se dedicó a acomodarse sobre la silla de su comedor. A pesar de llevar poco más de medio año viviendo en esa casa, no había momento en que no recordase que era hermosa, hermosa y perfecta.

  
No poseía el desorden que antaño se viera en La Madriguera  recientemente remodelada para que fuese habitada por su hermano, cuñada y cuatro sobrinos-, ni tampoco la frialdad y la carencia del calor de hogar de la mansión Malfoy. Tampoco se podía comparar en tamaño. Ron se quejaba constantemente de que una mansión era una exageración para que viviese una persona sola, o en este caso dos y algunos elfos domésticos. Así que Lucius había elegido una casa convenientemente… normal. Ni grande, ni pequeña, ni lujosa ni cayéndose a pedazos. Era simplemente un lugar pacífico para compartir una vida.

  
La mañana era el momento en que Lucius desaparecía a conciencia a diario. Primero se daba un largo baño, después tomaba su tiempo para elegir su ropa y vestirse según el anuncio del estado del tiempo que semanalmente se publicaba en los periódicos de mayor circulación. Y por último, llamaba a su consejero, el viejo Tiberius Odge, para preguntarle sobre las cuestiones de negocios. Aquel hombre, para fortuna de Ron, sólo se había aparecido ante él un par de veces, suficientes para saber que no congeniaban ni en la menor opinión.

  
Desde que amanecía, Ron no volvía a ver a su pareja hasta dos horas después, para el desayuno. Al principio él había intentado levantarse y buscarse algo en qué entretenerse mientras Lucius hacía lo suyo, pero luego había descubierto que era mejor pasar dos largas horas extra en la cama, disfrutando de un sueño reparador, que nunca estaba de más.

  
Luego compartían el desayuno, cuando Lucius procedía a despertar a un pelirrojo que intentaba aferrarse a la cama por un rato más, hasta que al fin se daba cuenta de la hora y procedía a ponerse en pie, darse un baño rápido, vestirse con lo primero que encontraba y bajar al comedor.

  
\- No entiendo cómo puedes arreglarte en tiempo récord  había dicho una vez Lucius en tono de burla.

\- No entiendo cómo puedes tardarte tanto  contraatacó Ron.

  
Entre esos recuerdos estaba Ron cuando Lucius entró a la hora habitual en el comedor y se sentó con parsimonia del otro lado de la mesa.

  
\- ¿Café?  ofreció Ron distraídamente. Sabía la respuesta, pero seguía insistiendo, porque había días en que era diferente, uno en cien, quizá, pero los había.

\- No, prefiero té  respondía Lucius  y tú…

\- …no deberías tomar eso, te pondrás hiperactivo… - parafraseó Ron sonriente  pero lo seguiré haciendo.

\- Como quieras  y se encogió de hombros  eres incorregible.

\- Sí  siguió Ron, en una parodia de los regaños de Lucius  y te recuerdo que es hereditario  guiñó.

  


****

  
 _  
**…Que muchas veces me emociona,**   
_

  
Después de un día de trabajo, no había nada mejor que llegar a casa y tumbarse sobre la cama para recibir unos nada despreciables mimos de Ron, o por lo menos eso era lo que Lucius pensaba. Él nunca lo había pedido, pero debía confesar que no le eran nada desagradables las caricias y demás demostraciones de afecto de su pelirrojo.

  
Y ese día las necesitaba más que nunca.

  
Ron pasó sus manos suavemente sobre la espalda cubierta por la seda de la bata de Lucius, lentamente y masajeando con especial cuidado, sólo como un gesto para tranquilizar al hombre, que había tenido un día especialmente duro después de una discusión con una molesta reportera de El Profeta.

  
\- Emma Sketeer, - resopló Lucius  jamás había conocido una persona que pudiera sacarme de quicio con sólo unas preguntas...  Ron rió un poco y entonces Lucius recordó  excepto tú, claro está.

\- Me alegra que recuerdes  respondió Ron jugando con sus pulgares en la cadera de Lucius- ¿Sketeer, dices?  su mente intentó rememorar acontecimientos ocurridos hacía quince años, o poco menos - ¡Oh! Sketeer  y rió causando que Lucius se girara para mirarlo fijamente.

\- ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

\- Skeeter  aclaró Ron, recargando su rostro sobre el estómago de su pareja  Pues que tu reportera es seguramente el retoño de otra molesta reportera que persiguió a Harry durante un largo año  suspiró, con añoranza.

\- ¡Bah!  gruñó Lucius haciendo un gesto de desdén.

\- Si quieres deshacerte de ella, sólo menciónale que tienes algunas… ‘relaciones familiares’ con Hermione Granger.

\- ¿Con Granger?  inquirió escéptico.

\- Sí… digamos que mi cuñada tuvo un… trato especial con su madre.

  
Definitivamente Lucius no quería enterarse de más, sólo tomó nota mental de que Granger era peligrosa, de alguna u otra manera, era peligrosa…

  
 _  
**…y otras tantas, me hace daño.**   
_

  
\- ¿Lucius?  preguntó Ron cuando notó que los pálidos párpados se estaban cerrando.

\- ¿Sí?  respondió adormilado.

\- Mañana es 31 de Julio  susurró Ron, para luego guardar silencio, expectante.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Tú… yo… crees que…?

\- Iremos  asintió Lucius, aunque su gesto no se percibiera en medio de la oscuridad-, iremos juntos.

\- Gracias.

  
De nuevo hubo silencio. Lucius reflexionaba sobre la última vez que había estado en el cementerio. Cuando Ron le había seguido hasta su casa, en medio de un inesperado ataque de necedad. Si Lucius no le hubiese hablado al pelirrojo… si Ron no hubiese querido ir con él… ¿Cuántas cosas habrían sido diferentes? ¿En dónde se encontraría su alma solitaria en aquel momento? Seguramente en cualquier sitio, pero no cerca de ese hermoso aroma, no cerca del hipnótico calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su pareja, tranquilizándolo siempre, después de un largo día. Recordaba también que él, al igual que Ron, tampoco tenía la costumbre de visitar el cementerio seguido, sólo tenía una razón para ir: su hijo, el único hijo que había tenido y que yacía enterrado allí, después de una vida sanguinaria y terrible…

  
Sintió humedad, una ligera, pero certera humedad en la camisa de su pijama y, tomando su varita del buró, iluminó con pálidas luces la recámara, para observar lo que ocurría: Ron estaba llorando, sus párpados se cerraban con fuerza, intentando contener el llanto, al igual que su boca, que aguantaba callados sollozos.

  
\- ¿Ron?  preguntó con una suavidad en su voz que pocas veces se podía ver, pero con la misma firmeza de siempre.

\- Lo siento  respondió aquel entrecortadamente  es sólo que… han pasado tantas cosas, siempre he odiado este día, y… el cumpleaños de Harry…

  
No pudo más. Había pasado varios años solo la noche del 30 de Julio, esperando pacientemente que llegase la mañana, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro, recordando cómo había ido perdiendo a todos y cada uno de sus seres queridos, consumiéndose en su resentimiento por el único hermano que había sobrevivido, auto compadeciéndose por su vida miserable y sin sentido…

  
Y aunque esta noche no estaba solo y ya no lo estaría más, no podía evitar sentir la tristeza que se adueñaba de su corazón al recordar todo lo que el 31 de Julio de cada año significaba para él.

  
\- Lo siento, de verdad  continuó, con un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas definitivamente libres por sus mejillas  sé que no debo llorar, pero es que… no puedo.

\- Sí puedes  se opuso Lucius.

  
Desde el día del funeral de Harry, Lucius no había visto a Ron llorar de nuevo. Pero sabía que ese día le traía nostalgia y trágicos recuerdos a su compañero. Como algo que tampoco había ocurrido desde el funeral del héroe, Lucius abrazó tiernamente a Ron, acariciando el cabello y limpiando las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro.

  
\- Lo siento  repetía Ron, totalmente avergonzado de que alguien tan fuerte como Lucius le viera quebrarse tan fácilmente por simples recuerdos.

\- No tienes por qué sentirlo  aseguró a su oído, sin romper el abrazo  a veces se necesita llorar.

\- Tú nunca lloras.  reclamó Ron.

\- No, porque yo soy un ser insensible  dijo en tono de broma, para suavizar la situación y logrando sacar una sonrisa entre las lágrimas del chico.

\- Sí, bueno, es bastante creíble, eres un Malfoy, sinónimo de ogro insensible y malvado.

\- Y tú eres un Weasley, sinónimo de débil y llorón.

  
Ron plantó un certero golpe en el trasero de Lucius, y ambos sonrieron.

  
\- Duerme, mañana será un día muy duro  sugirió el mayor y recibió un asentimiento.

  
Las luces que los mantenían en penumbras se apagaron para llenar la habitación de oscuridad y aunque el sueño no llegó pronto, la tranquilidad, por lo menos, se había hecho presente.

  
 **  
_Entre tú y yo, no hay nada personal.  
Y sin embargo duermo entre mis sabanas  
Soñando con tu olor…_   
**

  
La mayoría del tiempo ni siquiera se recuerda lo que se sueña, pero al otro día, la actitud depende de lo reparador o desconcertante de nuestros sueños. En los últimos tiempos, lo más de los días, la pareja más extraña que se había visto en el mundo mágico (y ese había sido hasta un titular de “Corazón de Bruja”, y todo…), despertaba de muy buen humor.

  
Ni Lucius lo deseaba, ni Ron lo permitía, así que nunca dormían abrazados ni cosas por el estilo, cada uno se daba su espacio en la cama. El pelirrojo era conocido ya por su inquietud, no podía permanecer ni una hora en la misma posición y con el tiempo Lucius se fue acostumbrando a los movimientos nocturnos.

  
A pesar de eso, cada noche, los sueños eran bastante similares. Aunque las imágenes eran diferentes, siempre había un aroma, que habían aprendido a reconocer. Los sueños de Lucius se veían invadidos por el aroma de Ron, y viceversa. Era esa la causa de que ambos despertaran por la mañana de buen humor y dispuestos a otro round contra el mundo.

  
Para Lucius nada podía compararse con un magnífico despertar, totalmente tranquilo en su hogar. Su hogar, porque tenía todo lo que él había deseado, calidez, confort y una persona que a diario estaba para él. Para discutir, para gritar, para calmarse, para compartir, para reír, para vivir…

  
Por otra parte, para Ron, el amanecer nunca tenía nada de especial, excepto que significaba que su tiempo de sueño había terminado. Y desperezándose, se estiraba sobre la cama, para luego caminar como sonámbulo hasta el baño y seguir adelante con su día.

  
 _  
**Vives aquí en mis sentimientos,  
me ocupaste el pensamiento…  
Quizá te añore,  
mas no hay nada… personal. **   
_

  
Antes de partir, ese 31 de Julio, Ron habló con Percy vía chimenea. Los atronadores llantos de los bebés recién nacidos se escuchaban como música de fondo.

  
\- Hermione y yo planeábamos ir un momento a las celebraciones en Londres  avisó su hermano  pero no estamos seguros, los bebés aún son muy pequeños y no confiamos en la niñera… - se acercó más a las llamas para susurrar  sinceramente, en quienes no confío es en Fred y George, estoy seguro de que harán algo contra la pobre chica.

\- Tranquilo, no pasará de que la dejen traumada de por vida  declaró burlón el Weasley menor  Está bien, está bien  se tranquilizó ante la ‘mirada’ que le dirigió su hermano mayor  si quieres puedes dejar a los gemelos en mi casa, pero  se apresuró antes de que Percy cantara victoria  sólo si prometes que serán unas horas, sabes que Lucius no les tiene precisamente cariño a sus bromas.

\- Lo sé  suspiró vencido - pero me quitas un peso de encima, sé que la niñera podrá hacerse cargo de los bebés, pero los gemelos… son caso aparte.

\- Bien, entonces los veré por aquí a media mañana, ¿correcto?

\- Correcto, envíale mis saludos al señor Malfoy.

\- Y tú a la señora Weasley… y a mis cuatro hermosos sobrinitos.

\- ¿Tiene que ser de uno por uno, no puede ser un saludo grupal?

\- No, así no vale  rió Ron.

  
Ningún Weasley podía negar su especial cariño hacia los niños. Si, eran conocidos por las enormes familias que se formaban gracias a ellos, pero tampoco se podía negar que le daban a cada uno de los niños todo el cariño que necesitaban o más. Y Ron, por sobre todo, adoraba a sus cuatro pelirrojos sobrinitos.

  
“El cabello rojo es un gen dominante”, había explicado una vez Hermione, “en ésta familia, por lo menos, lo es”, pero Ron no había entendido nada. Él sólo sabía que sus cuatro pequeños amores eran Weasleys con todo orgullo. Fred y George, eran… ellos y no había más que explicar. Así mismo, los dos últimos retoñitos, apenas habían salido del vientre de Hermione, también se habían ganado su corazón: William, o Bill, como le llamaban de cariño y Charlie, habían sido los nombres elegidos después de meses de pensar en los nombres adecuados.

  
\- No es por molestar… - irrumpió Lucius súbitamente  pero ya deberíamos habernos ido.

\- Sí, ya voy… - se apresuró el chico.

  


****

  
 _  
**Sacas a flote mis tragedias,  
de repente las remedias…**   
_

  
Había cosas que efectivamente, jamás cambiarían. Una de ellas era que a temprana hora el cementerio estaba prácticamente desierto, excepto por dos almas que cada año se encontraban ahí. Sólo que, esta vez, sí había algo diferente. Ya no estaban solas, se acompañaban mutuamente en uno de los días más difíciles de sus vidas, enfrentándose, por primera vez juntos, a los recuerdos que alguna vez habían consumido su vida.

  
Sin darse cuenta que lo hacía, Ron se había aferrado de la mano de Lucius y éste, comprendiendo que lo necesitaba, no había rechazado el contacto, sino que había dado un suave apretón, casi imperceptible, un callado “estoy aquí”.

  
Las tumbas de los Weasleys estaban como las había dejado un año atrás, las flores se conservaban gracias al encantamiento que lanzaba sobre ellas, y la pulcritud que caracterizaba las tumbas de todo mago.

  
El procedimiento fue rápido, cambió con cuidado las flores en cada una de ellas, recordando con cariño a los seres que ya no estarían más con él, compartiendo sus recuerdos con una persona que, gracias a cualquier cantidad de magia, sí estaba con él.

  
\- Mamá y papá sí están enterrados juntos, por si te lo seguías preguntando, - comenzó Ron, en respuesta a una pregunta que Lucius había hecho un año atrás  mamá murió hace poco tiempo, sobrevivió a la guerra, pero nunca volvió a ser la misma sin su Arthur. Mi padre sí murió en la guerra, pero se mantuvo firme a la causa hasta el final, él era el que levantaba siempre el ánimo a la familia, hasta en los momentos más difíciles. Nunca volvió a ser lo mismo sin él…

  
Lucius guardó silencio, esperando a que Ron sacara todo lo que quería compartir aquella mañana.

  
\- Bill y Charlie eran fabulosos  sus ojos se llenaron de orgullo  eran los miembros de la familia que más mundo conocían, Bill vivía en Egipto y Charlie en Rumania, cuidando dragones, no puedes imaginarte lo divertido que era para un niño como yo escuchar las historias que nos contaban cuando venían a pasar un tiempo en La Madriguera… siempre me sentí orgulloso de ellos  declaró.

  
Recibió un ligero asentimiento, su mirada se mantenía fija en las tumbas frente a él, mientras unos ojos grises lo miraban atentos.

  
\- Fred y George siempre fueron el dolor de cabeza de mis padres, sobre todo de mamá, ella era la única que podía controlarlos, no sé cómo lo hacía.

  
“Molly siempre tuvo una fuerza interior que no se reflejaba precisamente en su físico”, pensó Lucius, “como Ron, que a veces parece delicado y frágil y otras veces muestra la cara al mundo con una valentía sorprendente…”

  
\- Los gemelos de Percy me recuerdan muchísimo a mis hermanos, es paradójico porque la mayoría de las bromas que Fred y George hacían eran en contra de Percy. De hecho, mi hermano se negaba a ponerles esos nombres a sus hijos, los consideraba mal augurio… y no falló. Pero mamá insistió en que los nombres debían empezar con F y G, hasta que los convenció… Era eso o llamarles Fabian y Gideon…

  
Lucius rodó los ojos al recordar todo lo que esos gemelos, hijos de Percy, habían causado en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolos. Nunca faltaba un momento gracioso si esos dos rondaban por ahí. Siempre hacían reír a la gente con sus ocurrencias, o simplemente se reían ellos, como sólo un niño puede disfrutar de la vida.

  
\- Y Ginny era valiente. Muy valiente, más que yo en esa época, eso seguro  sonrió  defendió a mamá en uno de los ataques de los mortífagos y le salvó la vida… pero dio a cambio la suya  su voz se cortó  Ginny era una niña ¿sabes? La única mujer Weasley en generaciones… en el ataque, ellos… ellos dijeron que… el que la… - su garganta se cerró  no, nada.

  
Con ojos llorosos Ron se puso en pie y miró una última vez las tumbas. Una mano en su hombro, una silenciosa señal de apoyo, ninguna palabra. Sólo el preciado silencio.

  
Y un gran peso de encima le fue retirado, porque algo en su interior le dijo, que de alguna u otra forma, sus seres queridos siempre estarían para cuando los necesitase. Y ahora no podía sentirse sólo, teniendo a su lado al hombre que podía levantarlo de los más profundos pozos.

  
\- Bueno  suspiró el pelirrojo, sacudiendo sus manos  creo que es hora de ir al siguiente destino.

  
Aunque Lucius lo miró sorprendido al principio, después entendió que no podía pretender acompañar a Ron a la tumba de su familia si no le permitía a él acompañarle hasta el mausoleo que ocupaban los miembros de la familia Malfoy. Por un momento sintió una extraña sensación parecida a la envidia, porque él no podía contar hermosas historias sobre su familia. Pero no, no podía sentir autocompasión por tiempos pasados y enterrados tres metros bajo tierra. Aunque quizá sí se podía permitir arrepentimiento por sus acciones, algo que siempre estaría allí, muy dentro de su corazón.

  
 _  
**Me haces loco,  
me haces trizas…  
me haces mal.**   
_

  
Al llegar al mausoleo Ron no pudo evitar comparar el ambiente, justo como había hecho con la Mansión Malfoy y La Madriguera en su debido tiempo. Las tumbas de su familia eran modestas, estaban juntas y se podía sentir en el aire ese sentimiento de unión fraternal. En cambio, el Mausoleo Malfoy era un lugar ostentoso y enorme, que ocupaba su propio espacio en el cementerio, pero frío, demasiado frío e impersonal. Los restos de cada miembro de la familia descansaban separados por un metro de distancia, cuando menos.

  
Lucius abrió la puerta y ambos se introdujeron en un lugar que Ron sintió vacío, una sensación no muy diferente a la de Lucius.

  
\- No hay mucho que contar, así que no esperes un gran relato  dijo  no se hablaba de la familia más que para exaltar la grandeza y pavonearse en las reuniones, realmente no conocí a ninguno de mis antepasados más que por los ‘grandes logros’ en los que sobresalían…

\- Me doy cuenta, pero son pocos… - murmuró Ron, amedrentado ligeramente por el lugar.

\- Los Malfoy nacen de uno en uno, siempre nace un hombre, que deberá heredar todas las responsabilidades de la familia…

  
Ron asintió sutilmente, caminando al lado de Lucius en el mausoleo.

  
\- Aquí está la sepultura de mi padre, Abraxan Malfoy… no sé mucho de él, excepto que era sangre limpia y que me educó bajo los estrictos principios de la nobleza mágica… y mi madre, quien nunca hizo nada por mí, las mujeres Malfoy no suelen ser almas caritativas  hizo un gesto de desprecio.

\- Ya veo… - susurró nervioso, cuando se encontraron súbitamente frente a la tumba del último de los Malfoy.

\- Y… bueno, Draco, no puedo decir mucho de él  La mirada gris se perdió en el nombre de su hijo, incrustado en la tumba, perdido entre los remordimientos que silenciosamente le asaltaban cada año.

  
\- Una vez te conté que había venido a esta tumba a maldecir a tu hijo  susurró Ron serenamente - ¿Recuerdas?  un asentimiento le animó a continuar  lo que los testigos dijeron fue que él… él fue quien disparó el Avada contra Ginny  confesó, bajando la vista  Fue él quien me quitó a mi única hermana.

\- No lo sabía  susurró Lucius después de un largo silencio, pasando su mano por la inscripción que rezaba el nombre de su hijo  supongo que será duro para ti…

\- No, lo superé hace mucho. Mamá dijo… que no podía guardar odio hacia alguien que ya estaba muerto, que si los vivos no podían hacer nada por remediar la situación, alguien muerto mucho menos… y aunque no le quito la culpa a Malfoy… a Draco, quiero decir, tampoco quiero guardar nada contra él.

\- Molly al parecer, era una mujer muy sabia.

  
Ron parecía sincero, aunque mantenía la mirada gacha, que Lucius podía comprender. Ginny sólo había sido otra de las víctimas de la varita de su hijo… y a pesar de todo, el cariño hacia Draco estaba allí, con él, y estaría siempre.

  
\- Mi hijo era lo más importante en mi vida.

  
Al fin logró levantar la azul mirada y enfrentarla a la de Lucius.

  
\- Mi único hijo, mi único heredero… pero también era lo más importante en otros aspectos. No me di cuenta, jamás se lo dije, jamás se lo demostré. Perdí muchos momentos con él y cometí muchos errores irreparables…

  
Esta vez fue Ron el que pasó sus manos por la cintura de Lucius y se abrazó en él, recargando su cuerpo.

  
\- Pero todo eso ya pasó.

\- Lo sé, hace mucho tiempo y nada se puede hacer por cambiarlo.

\- No podemos hacer nada por Draco, pero podemos hacer todavía mucho por nosotros.

  


****

  
 _  
**Y así en los dos,  
(así en los dos)  
no hay nada personal  
(nada personal).**   
_

  
A las diez de la mañana Fred y George cayeron por la chimenea de la casa Malfoy-Weasley, donde un sonriente Ron los recibió con un abrazo y un resignado Lucius que simplemente… pues, los recibió…

  
\- ¡Qué bien!  gritó George en cuanto se vio libre  un día entero sin soportar los berreos de los banshees.

\- George, son tus hermanos- reprendió Ron.

\- Sí, pero eso no quita que no nos dejen dormir  ante un puchero de lo más tierno, Ron se rindió.

\- ¡Y que pongan a mamá de mal humor!  añadió el otro gemelo.

\- ¿Qué hay de comer?  preguntó Fred un segundo antes de correr hacia la cocina.

  
Mientras los gemelos devoraban todo lo que se encontraban a su paso en la cocina, en la entrada de ésta, Lucius y Ron discutían discretamente.

  
\- Pudieron haberlos enviado desayunados  murmuró entre dientes Lucius.

\- Bueno, quizá sí les dieron desayuno, pero aún tienen hambre  objetó Ron.

\- Por toda la corte de Merlín, dime que no se van a quedar todo el día.

\- Espero que no…

\- ¿Def quéf hafblan?  preguntó Fred con un pedazo de pan en la boca.

\- De nada  se apresuró a responder a Ron.

\- Alguien que le diga que no hable con la boca llena  gruñó Lucius en voz baja.

\- ¿Efstan hafblando fe nofsotrofs?  inquirió sospechosamente George, alzando una ceja y metiéndose cuanto cereal le cupo por la boca.

\- No, qué va, para nada  respondió irónico Lucius, dirigiéndose a la sala, para sentarse allí.

  
No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando uno de los gemelos - Lucius no supo adivinar exactamente cuál-, se acercó a él y se sentó en el suelo, mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada, te veo.

\- Me doy cuenta, lo que quiero saber es qué me ves.

\- No sé, me pregunto cosas…

\- ¿Qué cosas?

El niño recargó su cabeza en una mano y miró fijamente a Lucius.

\- Me pregunto si te gustaría volver a tener hijos  soltó sin más.

En un primer momento, tosió, se ahogó con la saliva y quiso responder cualquier cosa. Un no, sobre todo hubiese sido perfecto para la ocasión y así mantener callado al niño, pero sus sentidos se ofuscaron y las palabras no le salieron.

En un segundo momento, imaginó cómo sería la vida si Draco estuviese vivo… y en un extraño tercer momento, se imaginó lo que sería criar a un hijo al lado de Ron, quien ante todo era un Weasley, famosos por llevar en la sangre el don de cuidar tantos niños como cayeran…

  
\- Sí  respondió tras una larga pausa en la que el gemelo miró atentamente cada una de sus reacciones.

  


****

  
\- Sí  respondió al mismo tiempo un ruborizado Ron desde la cocina  pero no sé por qué me preguntas eso, Fred.

\- Por curiosidad  respondió el niño con una sonrisa  es que me gustaría tener primos…

\- Mentiroso  río Ron  si no soportas ni a tus hermanos…

\- Ah, pero eso es diferente… - restó importancia el chiquillo.

\- Me doy cuenta…

  


****

  
\- Me alegra  respondió alegremente George, en la sala, sonriéndole a Lucius con todos sus dientes  porque ustedes dos se están poniendo viejos, un poquito más y se les va el tren.

Y Lucius no respondió nada, su mirada y su mandíbula apretada lo dijeron todo.

  
Por la tarde, cuando los gemelos se retiraron de su casa Lucius y Ron se miraron confundidos.

  
\- ¿Tú les habías dicho algo?

\- No y no creo que tú les hayas dicho algo, ¿verdad?

\- No… ¿Entonces cómo…?

\- No tengo idea… pero… ¿Tú crees que sepan? Tal vez notaron que…

\- No…

  


****

  
 _  
**Te llevo en cada gota de mi sangre,  
y en el paso de mí andar…**   
_

  
\- Aunque tarde o temprano lo sabrán…

\- No tienen por qué hacerlo…

\- Son mi familia Lucius y es algo que deben saber…

\- Lo sé  concedió el rubio con un gesto resignado.

\- Además, creo que es hora de decírselos…

\- ¿Y cómo crees que lo tomarán?

\- No lo sé, supongo que Percy no lo tomará tan mal como Hermione.

\- Granger lo tomará muy mal en cuanto se entere lo que harás con el trabajo.

  
Ron sonrió. Cuando él y Lucius habían planeado este momento en sus vidas, él también había decidido dejar el trabajo en el Ministerio, donde el ambiente se había puesto bastante tenso para él y cada vez había menos personas que apoyaban su relación con un ex mortífago. Era su vida, después de todo y si tenía que elegir entre un trabajo que ya no le satisfacía moralmente y una pareja que le satisfacía en todos los sentidos, no había mucho que pensar… Después de una discusión con el Ministro Supremo sobre lo que las malas lenguas decían de él, supo que ya había tenido suficiente.

  
\- Lo comprenderá, quizá tardará, pero al final entenderá que prefiero tener una familia…

\- ¿Y a qué planea dedicar su vida después de este tiempo de vacaciones?  curioseó Lucius.

\- Digamos, que tal vez me interese un poco… en las actividades de mi esposo…

\- Eso suena… interesante… - afirmó Lucius pasando su mano por el cuello de Ron.

\- ¡No esas actividades!  rió Ron.

\- Una lástima  suspiró.

Lo habían pensado mucho. Ron sabía todo lo que Lucius había sufrido en relación a Draco y sabía que en el fondo de su ser ansiaba tener un pequeño de nuevo en sus brazos y darle todo lo que en su tiempo no había podido darle a su primer hijo. Y él también lo deseaba, fervientemente, tener un pequeño que tuviera parte de la esencia de la persona amada y de él mismo, de su familia…

Y después de mucho pensarlo, discutirlo y planearlo lo habían decidido.

Ahora dentro de él, en su sangre y en cada paso que daba, crecía un pequeño ser que compartía y mezclaba su vida y la de Lucius, uniéndolas con la fuerza que sólo un hijo podía crear.

  
 _  
**No necesito arrinconarte,  
ni antes de dormir besarte.**   
_

  
\- ¿Has pensado en un nombre para el pequeño demonio?

\- No le llames así  retó Ron.

\- Lo siento, pero un Weasley no puede ser calificado de otra manera  se defendió Lucius, sabiendo que bromeaba.

\- ¿Un Weasley? ¿No habrás querido decir un Malfoy?

\- Bueno…

\- Jajaja. Sí, he pensado en un nombre, pero no sé si estés dispuesto a que un hijo tuyo lleve ese nombre…

\- Siempre que no sea Tiberius, o Cornelius… ni termine en Elius lo tomaré en cuenta…

\- Harry… - murmuró Ron avergonzado.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Harry  repitió Ron totalmente mosqueado.

\- Vaya… - fue todo lo que pudo decir Lucius.

\- ¿Y tú habías pensado en un nombre?

\- Bueno… no exactamente  confesó.

\- Mentiroso  sonrió Ron  sé de un nombre que te ha estado rondando por la mente desde el primer momento.

\- Es mi turno de decir… que no sé si estés dispuesto a que un hijo tuyo lleve ese nombre…

\- Estoy dispuesto, porque también es tu hijo.

\- Draco… - soltó al fin Lucius mirando fijamente el vientre de apenas algunas semanas de Ron, pero que pronto, muy pronto crecería…

Y los uniría…

  
 _  
**Y es que en nosotros…  
ya no hay Nada Personal.**   
_

  
No, entre Ron Weasley y Lucius Malfoy ya no había nada personal. Porque ahora los dos eran uno mismo, amándose entre sí, dándose todo lo que la vida les había negado por años y que recuperaban en preciosos minutos con tan sólo la compañía uno del otro. Y muy pronto, uno más…

  
No había nada personal, porque tampoco había nada que esconder, porque lentamente descubrían cada día cosas nuevas uno del otro.

  
Y entre ellos, ya no habría nada personal…

  


  
_“Aquí se unen los corazones y las almas de todos los que vivieron la misma historia”_   


  


****************************************************

  
Puntualicemos:

. Agradezco la colaboración de Anna Lylian (¿lo he escrito bien esta vez? XD) por ayudarme con la corrección de los capítulos, los consejos y los ánimos que me diste (y las peticiones de lemmon que provocaron todo esto xD)  
. El lemon es para Marbius, por su ayuda como beta y por la inspiración que me dio, por su emoción hacia éste fic que se podría decir que es hasta más grande que la mía xD y porque me hizo escribir un final tan largo.

. Ya saben que todo lo que escribo está hecho con cariño, esfuerzo y tiempo que sólo se ven recompensadas con vuestros comentarios. No pido mucho, sólo que si habéis llegado hasta aquí, pido robaros un minuto de vuestro tiempo para un simple “yo he leído”, con el que me conformaré por el resto de mi vida.

. La frase al final la encontraréis en el primer capítulo, no es parte del poema, es parte de mi inspiración y decidí colocarlo aquí para cerrar un ciclo. Al principio no creí que esta historia tuviera la aceptación que gracias a todas ustedes tuvo. De verdad, agradezco todas y cada una de sus palabras…

. Hablando hoy con Anna Lylian (y también bajo amenazas de Marbius xD), sólo quería someter a votación el hacer un epílogo o mejor dejar la historia hasta aquí, todo está en su decisión ;)

  
Hasta nuevos y renovados tiempos,  
Regan.

  
 _16 de mayo de 2006. Corrección de estilo._   


  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=6875>  



	16. Nada Personal Por Regan

  
[Nada Personal](viewstory.php?sid=6875) por [Regan](viewuser.php?uid=560)  


  


  


  
Resumen: _Respuesta al reto de Suisei Lady Dragon_  
 **Lucius / Ron** 10 años después de la guerra, Lucius y Ron buscan entre sí vestigios de las personas que perdieron, llegando a un extraño y silencioso compañerismo y ¿algo más?  
Sé que la pareja es extraña, pero si le dan una oportunidad prometo que les gustará ;)  
Categorías: [Harry Potter](browse.php?type=categories&id=15) Personajes:  Lucius Malfoy, Ron Weasley  
Géneros:  Romance, Drama  
Advertencias:  Ninguno  
Desafíos: Ninguno  
Series: Ninguno  
Capítulos:  16 Completo: Sí  
Palabras: 57007 Lecturas: 7787  
Publicado: 24/03/05 Actualizado: 16/07/06 

  


  


Epílogo por Regan

  


  
_Después de seis meses decidí comenzar a escribirlo. Tenía esto rondando por mi mente, no lo había olvidado, pero mi escuela, mi salud y mi vida en sí, no colaboraron mucho._

 _Gracias Anna Lylian, eres un amor._

 __

 __

  
**Nada Personal  
\- Epílogo -**   


  
La luna distaba mucho de ser inmaculada esa noche de mayo. Un halo rojo la rodeaba, haciendo que la luz que desprendía se volviera rojiza también, volviéndola mística y cautivadora a los ojos de un joven hombre que miraba el cielo desde la ventana de una habitación en el segundo piso de su hogar.

  
El cuerpo de Ron se mecía en un vaivén cadencioso, mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente ante la romántica visión de la noche inglesa. Fue perdiéndose en el sueño, pero sin dejar que su cuerpo perdiera fuerza y soltara el valioso tesoro que sostenía entre sus brazos.

  
 _Comenzó a soñar con acontecimientos reales mezclados con fantasías. Bosques rojos pasaban frente a sus ojos, mientras hipogrifos volaban a través del mar… Una preciosa luna con un halo rojizo que iluminaba la cama que compartía con Lucius y una conversación que había tenido lugar en esa cama hacía poco menos de un año…_

 _  
\- No._

 _\- ¿Por qué no? ¿De verdad no lo desearías?_

 _\- No… - respondió Lucius titubeante._

 _\- Pues no pareces muy convencido  atacó Ron  a mí no me parece tan malo, es un hijo que bien podemos traer al mundo y criar, no veo la dificultad…_

 _\- La dificultad está en que ya hemos pasado por esto Ron, ya lo habíamos hablado y por mucho que tu familia haya sido extensa, la mía…_

 _\- Sólo porque te dijeron que los Malfoy debían venir de uno en uno y ser hombres, no significa que tengas que despreciar un regalo así, Lucius  retó enfadado Ron._

 _\- Ron, era mi familia, lo lamento, pero hay pensamientos que me cuesta trabajo dejar de lado  meditó Lucius, arrepentido._

 _\- Pero ahora yo soy tu familia y… - hizo una pausa, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras  además de todo, soy yo quien lo cargará nueve meses, no tú  hizo un mohín y Lucius se le quedó mirando largo rato._

 _\- Hablas como si ya fuera un hecho._

 _\- Por algo será… - se ruborizó hasta la punta del cabello._

 _\- … - Lucius se quedó atónito por varios minutos, analizando la situación, después, repuso con rostro grave  Creo que debemos hablar muy seriamente…_

 _\- Yo también._

  
\- Papi, papi  sintió un jalón que le devolvió a la realidad. Su bata estaba siendo jalada por las pequeñas manitas de un niño igualmente pequeño que lo observaba desde su baja estatura con los ojos llorosos.

  
Ron se incorporó inmediatamente en la mecedora donde se había quedado dormitando y su primer instinto fue mirar el bulto que yacía en sus brazos. Para su tranquilidad, no había ningún movimiento. Luego miró hacia abajo, donde dos ojitos brillantes por el llanto lo llamaban, extendiendo sus bracitos para ser abrazado.

\- Tranquilo, ven  Ron atrapó la pequeña manita y lo acercó a la mecedora. La cabecita despeinada se recostó sobre su regazo sollozando ligeramente hasta que, después de unos minutos, pareció tranquilizarse.

\- ¿Qué pasó, mi niño?  preguntó Ron, acariciándole los cabellos con una mano.

\- Monstuo come  explicó el pequeño  feo y come.

\- Tranquilo, ¿sólo despertaste tú?

  
El pequeño asintió, pegando su cuerpecito más hacia el regazo de su papá y apretando con sus manitas la cobija que Ron tenía sobre las piernas.

  
Esa afirmación le pareció extraña. Por lo regular, cuando su nene despertaba, por una extraña conexión que tenían, también despertaba….

  
\- Adivina quién despertó  Lucius entró a la habitación con un pequeño en brazos, acurrucado en su pecho, prácticamente hecho una bolita y aferrado a la bata de dormir de su papá.

\- Adivino  Ron intentó levantarse pero le fue imposible.

  
Lucius bajó al niño que llevaba en bazos junto con el otro y retiró de los brazos de Ron el pequeño bultito con mucho cuidado. Ron estiró sus brazos y probó tener la fuerza para levantarse antes de hacerlo. Mientras Ron se agachaba a ver a sus niños, Lucius colocó lo más cuidadosamente que pudo el bulto en su cunita.

  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado?  preguntó Ron con voz suave, poniéndose a la altura de los dos pequeños.

\- Monstuo come  respondió de vuelta el pequeño que había llegado primero.

\- Despeto y solito  sollozó el pequeño que había llegado con Lucius.

  
Ron extendió sus brazos y atrapó en un fuerte abrazo a sus dos chiquitines. Los mantuvo así un rato, hasta que los dos parecieron adormilarse nuevamente, porque empezaron a tallarse los ojitos y bostezar.

  
\- ¿Cómo puedes calmarlos sin siquiera hablar?

\- Instinto paternal… - respondió Ron alzando en sus brazos a uno de los pequeños. Lucius se acercó y recogió al otro en sus brazos. Ambos salieron de la habitación cuidando de no hacer ruido.

  
Los dos pequeños fueron colocados por el respectivo padre en dos camitas que compartían en una misma habitación. Lucius tapó con cuidado a su niño mientras Ron intentaba hacer que el otro accediera a meterse en la cama.

  
\- No  comenzó a llorar el pequeño  solito no.

  
Ron miró a Lucius con esa mirada a la que no le podía negar nada y al fin éste asintió. Lo que ocurría es que a Lucius no le gustaba que los gemelos durmieran juntos porque sentía que no les daban la individualidad necesaria. Ron se quejaba una y otra vez de que esa individualidad sólo los haría crecer separados.

  
Esa noche, el pensamiento de Ron, ayudado por los sollozos de sus niños, ganó la batalla. Cuando los dos niños se encontraron en la misma cama uno de ellos buscó al otro y lo abrazó. Después de unos minutos en los que Ron les estuvo acariciando el cabello, ante la atenta mirada de Lucius, por fin se durmieron.

  
\- Vamos a la cama  pidió Lucius cuando Ron comenzó a cabecear sentado al lado de sus hijos.

\- Sí, vamos  Ron cerró los ojos a mitad del camino, aprovechando que Lucius lo guiaba hacia la habitación.

  
Lucius ayudó a Ron a quitarse las pantuflas y la bata. También fue él quien prácticamente lo metió a la cama y lo arropó, como si fuera un niño pequeño. A veces, Lucius sentía que Ron se dejaba tratar como uno de sus hijos con tal de sentirse mimado. Le despeinó el cabello con una sonrisa, tras notar como Ron caía profundamente dormido apenas tocar la almohada. Después, también él se metió en la cama y se quedó dormido, esperando no tener más interrupciones en lo que quedaba de la… madrugada.

*****

Después de semanas sin dormir como se debe, Ron aprovechó ese día en que ningún ruido interrumpió su sueño para extenderlo algunas horas más. A eso del medio día, asomó su roja cabellera entre las sábanas, abriendo a medias los ojos para comprobar que la luz del día hacía rato había llenado el horizonte.

  
Pasó varios minutos más rodando en la cama, entre las sábanas, hasta decidirse a ponerse de pie, preocupado por sus niños. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que Lucius le hubiera dejado ahí, sabiendo que tenía que levantarse temprano para vestir a sus niños, alimentarlos, limpiar los destrozos que dejaban después de la comida…

  
Se dio una ducha rápida para despejarse y salió corriendo por el pasillo, todavía arreglándose la ropa. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de sus niños, decorada en azul, pero no encontró a nadie. Todavía recordaba la discusión que había sostenido con Lucius sobre el color. Él insistía en que debía ser rojo, pero un ecuánime Lucius había propuesto que fuese un color neutral para ellos y distintivo para sus hijos. Así había accedido a decorarla en azul.

  
Abrió la puerta siguiente, pero la cunita que el día anterior había dejado llena, ahora estaba vacía. Se asustó un poco y bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Para su tranquilidad, varios ruidos provenientes del exterior le confirmaron que todo estaba en orden. Terminó de bajar las escaleras, más calmado y se dirigió hacia el jardín. Una vez ahí, llenó sus ojos con la preciosa visión que se le presentaba y que, a pesar de verla constantemente, no dejaba de apreciar y adorar con todo su corazón.

  
Lucius bebía de una taza, recargado en una columna del jardín, observando con atención a sus tres hijos. Tres… era un número de hijos que jamás se había imaginado tener. Cuando Draco había nacido, hacía muchos años atrás, él no se había imaginado teniendo otro hijo, ni por error. Pero esos prejuicios no le habían impedido replantearse la situación cuando tiempo después se le dio la oportunidad de tener hijos con la persona de la que se había enamorado de verdad.

  
No se arrepentía, por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo podría arrepentirse de ser el padre de esas hermosas criaturitas que llevaban un poquito de él y un poquito de su pareja?

  
Recordaba cuando el sanador les había informado que en lugar de un bebé, como esperaban que ocurriera, eran dos bebés varones los que venían en camino. Ron había gritado de emoción y Lucius había sentido tanta felicidad como temor por que sus hijos pudieran ser igual que los gemelos de Percy. Afortunadamente, eso no ocurrió.

  
Después de nueve meses en los que Ron fue el hombre con la sonrisa más grande de la tierra, un día la sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto de pánico y terminaron en el hospital con gritos de dolor que dieron paso a dos nacimientos diferidos por cuestión de minutos.

  
El primer niño nació sin contratiempos, lloró inmediatamente y después de ser limpiado y de verificar que su salud fuera buena Lucius pudo sostenerlo en sus brazos. El segundo bebé, sin embargo, tardó más de lo previsto en acomodarse para nacer y Ron sufrió un ataque de nervios cuando el bebé no lloró inmediatamente después de salir. Por fortuna no pasó a mayores, los doctores lo tranquilizaron, asegurando que todo estaba bien.

  
Una vez en sus brazos, tuvieron otro problema cuando al doctor se le ocurrió preguntar qué nombres habían decidido para los pequeños y ellos cayeron en cuenta que jamás habían tomado una decisión seria al respecto. Luego de meditarlo un momento ambos llegaron a un acuerdo. El doctor anotó los nombres de los bebés en un brazalete para cada uno y se los colocó en la muñeca.

  
Para el doctor no había sido una sorpresa. La sorpresa se la había llevado Hermione cuando le habían informado de los nombres de los bebés. “Si vivieran, se volverían a morir”, había declarado la castaña con los ojos muy abiertos, a lo que Ron sólo había respondido con una sonrisa.

  
Todo había estado en calma por varios meses, hasta que Ron le había informado  de una manera muy poco ortodoxa- que estaba de encargo nuevamente. Lucius lo había aceptado por esa ocasión, pero le había advertido que no volviera a hacerlo, por el bien de la familia. Y así, esta vez sí habían decidido que no habría más hijos.

  
A los ocho meses Ron había tenido problemas con el bebé y el sanador había intervenido para sacarlo de su vientre. Era una niña, por la que habían tenido muchos problemas desde el momento de la concepción. Una hermosa niña tan pelirroja como Ron  a diferencia de los gemelos, cuyo cabello era rubio rojizo - por lo que inmediatamente le robó el corazón a Lucius, quien borró todas las dudas que le habían surgido. La llamaron Ginebra Nereida.

  
\- Un galeón por tus pensamientos  la suave voz de Ron y la mano que pasaba frente a sus ojos devolvieron a Lucius a la realidad, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Pensaba en cómo me obligaste a tener una hija, a pesar de que no había nacido una Malfoy en generaciones

\- Lo mismo pasaba con los Weasley, pero ya ves… hemos dado vida a un milagro para ambas familias.

\- Lo milagroso es que haya nacido sana después de todos los problemas…

  
Ron asintió y miró a sus niños. Los gemelos, de dos años, lanzaban una pelota por el pasto, mientras Ginebra, de seis meses, gateaba tras ella. Después, volteó su mirada hacia Lucius y alzó las cejas.

  
\- ¿Lucius? ¿Qué estás bebiendo?

\- ¿Yo? Eh…

\- ¿Café, eh?  Ron le quitó la taza de las manos y colocó un suave beso en los labios  es bueno que te hayas hecho adicto como yo, así ya no tengo que prepararlo yo mismo  y diciendo esto se llevó la taza a los labios y sorbió con deleite.

\- Eso no es justo  hizo un mohín de disgusto  además ¿quién no se haría adicto si tiene que trabajar después de dormir sólo dos horas y haber pasado el resto de la noche consolando a dos gemelos fantasiosos?  se quejó Lucius.

  
Eso era cierto. Desde que los gemelos habían nacido eran muchas las noches en que tenían que levantarse ambos a consolarlos. Al principio, habían querido turnarse para levantarse, pero por alguna razón cada uno de los gemelos se había apegado más a un padre que al otro y sin la presencia de ambos era imposible tranquilizarlos. Los gemelos tenían pesadillas constantemente, lo que preocupaba a sus padres. Una sanadora especializada en niños les había comentado que tener pesadillas en los primeros años era normal para muchos niños, que con su apoyo y mucha paciencia se irían poco a poco. Si no se iban entonces tendría que haber tratamiento para encontrar la causa en la mente de los niños. Ambos padres esperaban que eso no fuera necesario.

  
Con Ginebra ocurría todo lo contrario. La niña dormía de noche y a veces también de día con una sorprendente tranquilidad que a veces incluso los asustaba. Una vez que caía dormida parecía no haber poder humano que la despertara hasta que tenía hambre o ganas de jugar con sus hermanos.

  
\- Eso justifica maravillosamente tu adicción al café amor, pero no necesitas justificarte conmigo, yo estoy encantado de robarte tu taza por las mañanas  dando otro sorbo, Ron se recargó en el pecho de Lucius sin apartar la vista de los niños.

\- Qué comodidad la tuya  se quejó Lucius, para después bostezar ampliamente.

  
Hubo silencio, roto por los balbuceos de Ginebra y las risas de los gemelos.

  
\- No habría podido soñar con una familia mejor que esta  susurró Ron, cerrando los ojos con deleite  la amo, los amo.

\- Lo sé  porque Lucius también los amaba, aunque pocas veces lo expresara con palabras.

  
El momento se rompió cuando uno de los gemelos se apartó de sus hermanos, llevándose la pelota consigo y los otros dos niños comenzaron a sollozar, sin comprenderlo.

  
\- Ahí va de nuevo tu hijo  se quejó Ron, despegándose del pecho de Lucius para ir hacia los niños.

\- Curiosamente, cuando hace cosas malas es mí hijo ¿no? Y cuando hace cosas buenas…

\- Es que cuando es malo es porque saca lo Malfoy, el resto del tiempo es un Weasley.

  
Ron se acercó al gemelo que estaba aparte, intentando que regresara a jugar con sus hermanos.

  
\- No  respondió el niño, obstinado. Ron le pidió nuevamente que regresara  No  repitió el niño.

\- Vamos, cariño, ¿por qué no lanzas la pelota?

\- Mía  gruñó el pequeño, arrugando su nariz.

\- Oh, Merlín, ¡Eso es tan Malfoy!  Ron se rindió, alzando las manos y permitió que Lucius interviniera.

  
Después de un rato de hablar aparte, el pequeño regresó con sus hermanos, con un gesto de indecisión en el rostro.

  
\- Lanza la pelota, cariño  pidió nuevamente Ron, ante expectativa de la pequeña Ginebra.

\- No, mía  repitió el niño de pronto y se dio la vuelta.

\- Draco Arthur Malfoy  esas tres sencillas palabras hicieron que el pequeño necio levantara la vista hacia su padre preferido, con la sorpresa marcada en el rostro.

\- No le hables de esa forma, Lucius  pidió Ron, ceñudo.

\- Tiene que aprender límites. Si no los aprende ahora, en el futuro será imposible… - los ojos de Lucius se apagaron y Ron decidió no decir nada. Sabía que Lucius jamás le había puesto límites a Draco  su primer Draco - y que después se había arrepentido terriblemente.

\- Daco  llamó el otro gemelo, con un dedo en la boca que demostraba su inseguridad al dirigirse hacia su hermano. Draco dirigió su mirada hacia él  men  lo llamó con la mano y eso pareció suficiente para que el niño regresara a jugar con sus hermanos.

  
Draco, habían decidido llamar al primero en nacer, el segundo nombre, Arthur, lo habían elegido por su abuelo. Aunque la tradición dictara que para el segundo nombre debía ser usado el nombre del padre, Ron se negaba a utilizar su nombre en uno de sus hijos y se empecinó en llamarlo como el fallecido señor Weasley. Su voluntad, al final y como casi siempre pasaba, había ganado.

  
El segundo niño, había recibido un nombre todavía más extraño. Hermione había alucinado por días, imaginando la cara de su mejor amigo.

  
Harry Lucius, en honor al héroe de la guerra y al padre. Esa había sido la decisión final.

*****

 _Harry Potter debía reconocer que ‘el más allá’ no era ni como se lo esperaba ni como se lo habían contado. Pero también aceptaba que una inmensa paz interior, que nunca en su vida había llegado a sentir, lo llenaba completamente, haciéndole ver todo ligero y hermoso. O tal vez no sólo era su punto de vista, sino que todo en aquel sitio era ligero y hermoso._

 _  
Podía caminar libremente por los lugares más bellos que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver. Estaba en su paraíso personal y, lo más importante, se había liberado de todas las culpas que había cargado desde la muerte de Voldemort. Podía respirar la tranquilidad y escuchar el sonido de la silenciosa paz…_

 _  
Pero toda esa felicidad se fue muy, muy lejos en el momento en que un ángel se acercó a él con una sonrisa y Harry supo que la sonrisa no le deparaba nada bueno._

 _  
\- ¡NO!  gritó Draco en cuanto vio a Harry  me niego, aléjenlo de mí, ¡tardé mucho en librarme de él!_

 _\- Diablos  masculló Harry como respuesta  tan bien que estábamos._

 _  
El ángel simplemente sonrió y les señaló el lugar de donde procedía toda la luz que iluminaba esa tierra de ensueño. Cuando Harry y Draco comprendieron lo que les querían decir se miraron entre sí abrumados._

 _  
Nunca, en toda la historia de aquel paraíso, se había armado tal revuelo como el que estaba formándose con los gritos de un rubio y un moreno que no paraban de maldecirse entre sí y a todo aquel que intentaba detenerlos. Los ángeles miraban sorprendidos e irritados a aquellos que se habían atrevido a terminar con la paz imperecedera que se suponía debía reinar en aquel lugar de eterno reposo._

 _  
Se suponía…_

 _  
\- Se supone que deben entrar al círculo de luz para reencarnar en…_

 _\- ¡Nunca!  gritó Harry, aferrándose._

 _\- ¡Me rehúso!  había gritado Draco hasta quedarse sin voz._

 _  
Pero finalmente, con un ‘suave empujoncito’, las almas de ambos habían sido regresadas a la tierra, a una familia poco convencional, en la que llevaban dos años viviendo una vida renovada y sólo con recuerdos vagos - a los que los mayores les llamaban pesadillas  sobre sus vidas pasadas._

 _  
Supongo que no hay necesidad de aclarar qué familia era aquella._

***** 

Lucius subió por el cuerpo de Ron, hasta quedar a su altura y besó su mejilla antes de acostarse a su lado, estirando sus extremidades con satisfacción.

  
\- Wow. No puedo creer que todavía puedas hacer eso… - susurró con fingida malicia Ron y recibió un golpe ‘cariñoso’ de parte de su marido, a lo que respondió con una risa espontánea  es broma, Lucius  le regaló un último beso antes de cubrirse con las sábanas.

  
El rubio se replegó en la cama hasta quedar abrazado a él, lo cual extrañó bastante a Ron, acostumbrado a que cada uno tuviese su espacio en la cama, aún después de hacer el amor, como esa noche. Tampoco iba a quejarse de recibir un abrazo y besitos en el cuello, pero eso no era normal.

  
\- ¿Quién eres tú y qué le hiciste a mi marido?  preguntó con un gesto serio.

  
Lucius sólo sonrió y continuó besándole el cuello y la clavícula, para luego ir hacia la espalda. Ron se dio la vuelta para encararlo y lo miró directamente a los ojos, con sospecha.

  
\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Cuéntame  pidió Lucius, con esa mirada de poder a la que Ron pocas veces podía negarle algo.

\- Necio, ya te dije que ese es mi pequeño secreto… - Ron sonrió con malicia y se volvió a dar vuelta.

\- Ronald… - la voz de mamá a punto de regañar a su hijo.

\- ¡Nunca pensé que los Malfoy fueran tan curiosos!  Ron sonreía, escondiendo su rostro entre la almohada y su brazo.

\- No somos curiosos  refutó Lucius indignado y se dio la vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda también  Sin embargo… - jamás se daba por vencido.

\- Ya, Lucius… - Ron rodó los ojos y se sentó sobre la cama, recargándose en su almohada  llevas tanto tiempo insistiendo…

\- Y tú llevas tanto tiempo sin responder una simple pregunta…

  
Ron cruzó los brazos y se quedó mirando al frente un rato.

  
\- Es que… es algo privado… - respondió en un susurro.

\- Soy tu esposo, mencióname una sola razón por la que deberías guardarme un secreto  touché, Ron se encontró en un aprieto.

\- Oh, Merlín, está bien  suspiró resignado- pero es vergonzoso contarte cuáles fueron los deseos para los que mi insana mente utilizó tu regalo  Ron se ruborizó, recordando la canastita que Lucius le había regalado en agradecimiento a su liberación total. En ella, al principio cuando menos, se contenían tres esferas. Una dorada y dos plateadas. Hermione le había explicado que las plateadas cumplían deseos menores, mientras que la dorada consumaba un deseo grande.

\- Perfecto, te escucho  con una sonrisa complacida, Lucius también se acomodó en la cama.

\- Bueno… no estoy seguro del día en que desapareció la primera, pero unos días después hice la cuenta y… bueno, la primera esfera plateada desapareció cuando… cuando… - era increíble como a Ron le podía dar pudor hablar sobre aquello cuando ahora se encontraba en una cama, desnudo, con su marido  cuando nos besamos por primera vez.

\- Oh, vaya, interesante  respondió Lucius, verdaderamente interesado - ¿Y la que siguió, cuál fue?

\- Si no mal recuerdo  Ron se tocó la barbilla, haciendo memoria  la segunda plateada desapareció cuando me pediste que viviera contigo definitivamente.

\- ¿Enserio?  alzó las cejas  continúa, continúa  pidió - ¿cuál fue el deseo ‘dorado’?

\- Bueno  Ron enrojeció totalmente  supongo que yo… yo… bueno, yo quería tener una familia… así que supongo que inconscientemente yo… ese fue el tercer deseo que pedí, uno grande… enorme… que me permitieran darte hijos y que tú los aceptaras y que fuésemos una gran y… - suspiró  feliz familia…

\- Ya veo  Lucius sonrió ufano  todos tus deseos finalmente, tuvieron que ver conmigo. Claro, un Malfoy nunca regalaría nada si no está seguro de que obtendrá algún beneficio del regalo, a final de cuentas.

\- Oh, cállate  Ron le estrelló su almohada en el pecho y entre risas, Lucius logró mantenerlo quieto, hasta que finalmente se quedaron dormidos.

  
Esa noche, Lucius descansó con una tremenda sonrisa al haber evidenciado el tremendo amor que Ron le tenía como para verter los tres deseos en su persona.

*****

El Día Oficial del Desastre Weasley, como lo había bautizado Lucius, se celebrara cada año por todos los miembros del renovado y ampliado clan. Hermione y Percy, junto con sus cuatro hijos  dos de los cuales de por sí ya valían por cuatro  recibían en La Madriguera - también renovada  a Ron, a su esposo y a tres hijos para un día de diversión y tumulto.

  
Fred y George, como los mayores, se dedicaban a ‘jugar’ con los menores. En años anteriores, Harry y Draco habían terminado vestidos de jugadores de quidditch y con el cabello morado, Bill y Charlie  los hijos menores de Hermione - habían comido solitos la tarta de celebración porque sus hermanos mayores les habían dicho que era para ellos, Ginebra había aprendido a volar cuando todavía no gateaba y Ron se la había pasado con el Merlín en la boca para arriba y para abajo, intentando proteger en vano a sus niños, mientras Lucius reía con discreción.

  
\- ¡Fotografía familiar!- anunció Hermione, intentando reunir a la gran familia congregada en el, absolutamente, nuevo y desgnomizado jardín de La Madriguera.

\- ¡Fotografía, chicos, acérquense!  le secundó Percy.

  
Cada año, por supuesto, se tomaba una fotografía familiar, en la que todos los Weasleys  en un golpe al orgullo de Lucius, se le colocaba al centro  sonreían y posaban ante el fotógrafo oficial: Colin Creevey. El que se había convertido en el fotógrafo más famoso de Reino Unido.

  
Después de muchas peripecias, lograron reunir a los niños y tomar la foto del gran conjunto de nuevos Weasleys. Y, apenas después de que Colin confirmara que había sido una buena fotografía, se colocaban las dos divisiones Weasley por separado y se tomaban fotografías.

  
Hermione era la que más sufría, intentando colocarles la corbata a sus gemelos mayores. Nunca lo lograba, así que desistía y se disponía a arreglar formalmente a sus gemelos más pequeños, que todavía no tenían edad para reclamarle lo que ella quisiera colgarles de adorno. Percy sólo ponía orden al final, para que todos se acomodasen y mirasen a la cámara.

  
\- Digan ‘quidditch’  pidió Colin y con una sonrisa el clan Weasley-Granger repitio.

\- ¡QUIDDITCH!

\- Una inolvidable fotografía, si me permiten decirlo  anunció Colin, limpiando el lente de su cámara.

  
Inmediatamente, el que sufría era Ron, porque Lucius renegaba de salir en fotografías. Si su papá se veía reacio, Draco Arthur hacía pucheros y se colgaba del cuello de Lucius para evitar salir en la foto. Si Draco Arthur no quería estar en la foto, Harry Lucius lloraba sin control y se descomponía el trajecito. Si Harry lloraba, Ginebra se desconcertaba y pedía en medio de sollozos que papá Ron la cargara.

  
Después de una persecución y dolores de cabeza, Ron lograba hacer que Ginebra dejara de llorar. A Lucius, le arrancaba del cuello a Draco Arthur y entonces Harry Lucius se acercaba por sí mismo. Una vez que él y sus hijos estaban acomodados para la fotografía, Lucius se acercaba, subyugado a la voluntad de la mayoría.

  
Era el cuento de todos los años. Así que Colin, mientras tanto, se sentaba en un banquito y aceptaba la bebida refrescante que Hermione le ofrecía servicial. Limpiaba el lente de su cámara, acomodaba todas sus herramientas y, en alguna que otra ocasión, sacaba “El Quisquilloso” y respondía algunos tests con interés, hasta que veía al patriarca Malfoy-Weasley en su sitio para la fotografía.

  
Una vez que lo veía, se levantaba del banquito, tomaba su cámara y disparaba lo más rápido que podía, porque los niños inmediatamente se ponían incómodos y querían moverse.

  
El resto del día, mientras los adultos platicaban, a Colin le tocaba lidiar con cada niño para tomar fotografías individuales en un ritual que acababa a media tarde con un exhausto, pero bien pagado Colin.

  
\- Listo  con la misma sonrisa de siempre, a Colin le gustaba acabar el día satisfecho, entregándoles a sus clientes el trabajo que habían pedido  son una hermosa familia, créanme  Colin le entregó el paquete de fotografías a Hermione, a quien le fueron arrebatadas de las manos por Fred y George.

\- ¡Quiero ver, mamá!

\- ¡Yo también quiero ver, mamá!

Y Colin se retiraba triunfal, dejando a la hermosa  pero ciertamente desorganizada  familia Weasley admirarse en las fotografías.

*****

La primera noche que Draco Arthur y Harry Lucius pasaron fuera de su casa para asistir a Hogwarts, Ron se encontró sumido en un estado de absoluta nostalgia, a pesar de haber recibido una atenta carta de sus hijos.

*****

  
_”Papá, Draco dijo que si me quedaba en Hufflepuff no me iba a dirigir la palabra en su vida… yo pensé que él quedaría en Ravenclaw, ya sabes que le encanta comerse libros… pero no. Fue tan gracioso ver su cara, yo le dije que papá Lucius no se podía equivocar, porque él era un verdadero Slytherin y ya le había dicho a Draco que él no tenía el mal carácter necesario… jejeje…”_

*****

 _“Papá, Harry no para de molestarme. No puedo creerlo, pero ni en este lugar vamos a tener dormitorios separados…”_ Ron sonrió. Sabía que Draco jamás admitiría que era un alivio para él dormir al lado de su hermano, para tener a alguien a quién recurrir en caso de tener pesadillas por las noches. _”El sombrero es un fiasco, estoy seguro que no soy un Gryffindor… aunque… me han tratado bien, nadie nos ha dicho ni hecho nada por nuestros apellidos…_.  


*****

  
Ron terminó de leer las cartas, apretándolas contra su pecho y sintió lágrimas querer escapar. Inmediatamente se frotó los ojos con la mano. No era hora de andar de Magdalena por su casa, tenía un esposo y una hija a los que darles de cenar…

  
Ginebra estaba sentada en el sillón con Lucius, jugando ajedrez mágico. La niña era excelente en el juego, pero Lucius no se dejaba sobornar para dejarla ganar. No hasta que Ginebra, con el talento heredado de sus dos padres, ganara por sus propios méritos.

  
Ron estaba observándolos y pensando cuando notó algo que lo hizo fruncir las cejas. Sus fotografías de la familia no estaban como él las había colocado.

  
Y con una ligera carcajada, notó el sello de Fred y George en el ‘presente’ que habían dejado antes de marcharse a Rumania, aunque no precisamente a seguir los pasos de Charlie y cuidar dragones, sino a buscar a un famoso mago experto en bromas que vivía allá.

  
( Las fotografías de Ron http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y6/arbm/NadaPersonal.jpg )

  
Dio un último vistazo a las fotografías de su mesa, antes de voltear y caminar hacia la sala, para sentarse junto a Ginebra, quien ya tenía una expresión de absoluta concentración en el rostro.

  
\- Jaque  anunció la niña con ojos brillantes.

  
Lucius y Ron se miraron con orgullo en el rostro.

  
\- No es _nada personal_ papá  sonrió la pelirroja de oreja a oreja mientras paladeaba su última palabra  Mate.

  


_________________________________________________________  
\- f i n -

Muchas gracias para aquellos que después de este tiempo recuerdan esta historia y me estaban pidiendo continuación. Especialmente para Kamila, quien me recordó hace un tiempo todas mis promesas ^^u, para Marbius, quien no quería que acabara esta historia y la complací por 9 meses XD. Para Suisei, quien propuso el reto y a quien agradezco que lo haya hecho.

Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TI QUE HAS LEÍDO.

Y como siempre digo al terminar mis historias, si ya llegaste hasta aquí ¿qué te cuesta dejarme comentario? ^^u si me dices “yo he leído” me doy por bien servida =)

Gracias,  
Regan.

Julio de 2006.

  
PD: Si alguno está esperando actualización de otra de mis historias pido un poquito de paciencia, mis dedos han comenzado a trabajar lo más rápido que pueden.

  


  


  
Importante: Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.

  


Esta historia está almacenada en <http://www.slasheaven.com/viewstory.php?sid=6875>  



End file.
